Winner
by icec00l
Summary: Albus wins a competion and gets a trip for eight to Orlando Florida, but what does this place of magic have in store for our favourite wizards.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Severus and Hermione fic, my dad was on about going back to Florida next year so I decided to write a fic where the Harry Potter characters win a trip there. If there are any spelling mistakes or other mistakes I apologise but I am sometimes very bad at stopping them, as I know what I have written and if I miss out a word I will put it back in and not realises it's not in what I typed. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one

WINNER?

Albus was sat at the head of the table in the great hall, eating some Muggle sweets when a piece of paper fell out of the packet. Curiously he picked up the paper and read it.

"I won," Albus stood up from the table and made his way up to his office and sat behind the desk and once again read the slip of paper. "Congratulations you lucky winner, you have won the trip of a lifetime to Orlando Florida for eight people. You will be treated to a five star hotel, a hire car, all food included in your deal as well as tickets to Orlando's top theme parks. You will be flown in style first class on Virgin Atlantic."

"Albus what are you talking about?" Minerva asks as she walks into his office.

"Apparently I have won a Muggle contest and have won a holiday for eight to Orlando," he replies.

"Oh, who are you taking?" Minerva asks as she smiles at Albus.

"If that is can I come then yes you may, but who else do I invite?"  
"Well perhaps Severus, he has had a very hard year, and since we no longer have to worry about he-who-must-not-be-named he can finally be himself," she suggests.

"That is a great idea," he smiles. "Perhaps we should invite Draco along to keep Severus company."

"His father would not like it," Minerva answers.

"Well considering he will be head boy we could make it so he has to come, that would mean we would have to invite Hermione, which might be a good thing as she has lived for so long in the Muggle world, she could help us settle in."

"Excellent, and we could invite young Miss Weasley so she has some company."

"Yes but where you find Ginny her brothers are never far behind so we could take Ron and Harry as we all know he deserves a break," Minerva nods in agreement at Albus' statement.

"I will give the students a request to come over later and you can go talk to Severus," he nods as Minerva leaves. He summons a Muggle telephone and rings on the phone making the arrangements to fly out tomorrow, after finishing the bookings he makes his way over to his fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder he steps in the fireplace dropping the floo powder. "Severus Snape's chamber." Stepping through the other side he finds himself in a dimly lit room. "Severus my boy are you here?"  
"Coming Albus," Severus replies as he steps out of the his bedroom. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I have won a trip of a lifetime to Orlando and I would like you too come with me, Minerva, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy."  
"No thank you Albus, I would rather stay here," Severus replies as he sits down on his sofa.

"Severus it will be fun..."

"Albus, no means no," Severus replies flatly.

"Fine then I am making it mandatory for you to come," Albus answers.

"Alright, I will go but only to save Draco from all you Gryffindor's," Severus replies.

"Oh great, oh and you may want to transfigure your clothes, where we are going is very hot and humid," Albus says as he walks back to the fire.

"Oh joy," Severus says as he pours himself a drink.

"Oh be at my office in about three hours, the students will be arriving then," Severus just nods at Albus as he leaves through the fireplace.

**Three hours later**

Albus looked up from his desk as Minerva and Severus entered his office.

"Ah, good to see both of you," Albus welcomes as they sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. They look up as Albus' fireplace sparks into life, and Hermione steps through.

"Hi," she smiles as she comes to stand next to Minerva. Over the next five minutes, Harry, Ron and Ginny step through the floo.

"So Albus why did you ask us to come?" Harry asks.

"I will tell you when Draco joins us," Albus answers as the floo once again sparks into life.

"Sorry I am late," Draco says as he enters the room.

"It is quite alright Draco. Now as to why you are all here, I have won a contest and a trip to Orlando. I would like you all to join me on this trip."

"Cool, I haven't been to Orlando since I was Twelve," Hermione replies.

"Ah, so you have been Hermione, I was hoping you had. Do you know how to drive a car?" Albus asks.

"If your asking do I have a driving license then yes I do, why?"

"Because we get a free hire car for the time we are there," Albus replies.

"Professor I am sorry but I don't think my father will let me go," Draco says.

"Myself and Minerva have already thought about that and we have decided to make it mandatory for both the head boy and girl to go, as that is you and Hermione I can't see how he can say no," Albus replies. "Now if you all want to go and packs your bags we leave tomorrow by aeroplane."

"Whats an aeroplane?" Ron asks.

"It is a Muggle mode of transportation. Where are we flying from?" Hermione asks.

"Heathrow airport," Albus answers.

"Well I live like Twenty minutes from Heathrow, so you can all stay at my house tonight," Hermione suggests.

"That would be splendid Hermione and could you tell me what Disney is?"  
"Disney is a film company, founded by a man named Walt Disney when he invented Mikey Mouse while he was doodling after he had just lost his job, after that he founded an animation studio with one of his first cartoon being 'steam boat Willie' eventually he started making movies his first full length animation being 'Snow White' since then theme parks have opened around the world, the first and biggest being Disney World in Orlando," Hermione answers.

"Oh, very good we are getting free passes to go the and other theme parks, like Universal..." Albus being.

"That's like your Marvel comics, and movies like 'Jaws' and 'Men in Black'," Hermione says.

"Thank you. Sea world and Bush gardens, along with some water parks, overall I think this sounds like a very fun trip. As the weather is hot and humid I suggest you all go back to your homes and pack the appropriate clothes, Hermione we will be at your house shortly," Hermione nods at Albus and makes her way over to the fireplace.

"See you all soon. Granger residence," Hermione says as she drops some floo powder.

Hermione steps out of the fireplace and back into her own home as she enters she sees her mum and dad dressed up ready to go out.

"You guys going somewhere?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, a party in London and we won't be back until tomorrow evening," her mother replies.

"Oh, well I just thought I would tell you, some of my Professors are coming over and my friends because one of them won a trip to Orlando and we are flying of tomorrow, is that okay," Hermione asks.

"Of course love, don't forget to take your phone and purse with you," her father says as he leads her mother to the door. "See you when you get back," he says as he closes the door.

"Yeah, bye then," sometimes Hermione wishes that her parents weren't always out so much but then she realises it wouldn't be the same if they were in all the time, since they aren't together a lot they don't seem to argue that much. "Right packing," she makes her way upstairs flicking on some music as she goes. After packing she goes into the kitchen and starts to get some snack out and put them on the table in the front room, crisps, dips, ice cream, pop, popcorn along with other sweets. She hears the crackle of the fire and looks into the front room to see people stepping out of her fireplace.

"Hi, welcome to my home," Hermione greets as Severus is the last to step through, they look around and are amazed to see that Hermione lives in such a big house.

"Wow 'Mione never thought you would live in a place like this," Ron says.

"Guess I am full of surprises," Hermione replies. "If you want to make your bags bigger and put them near the front door, I have booked us a taxi in the morning to take us all and our luggage to the airport," they nod and do as she asked.

"Hermione about these Disney movies," Albus asks.

"Right there are loads in front of the TV, I would watch them with you but I have seen them and I have some things I need to do, before we fly of tomorrow," Hermione says as she exits back into the kitchen.

**Two hours and the Little Mermaid Later**

Hermione was in the library of her house on the second floor as she herd front steps behind her. She turns around to see Severus coming into the room.

"I thought you were watching some movies," Hermione says as she returns to sorting out some of the books that are on the tables.

"If you think I can sit through another film like that, you have to be kidding me all the singing and the happy ending," Severus complains as he takes a seat at one side of a sofa in the room.

"How is everyone else taking it?"

"Well Albus and Minerva loved it. I think even Potter and Weasley enjoyed it, Ginny definitely did and with Draco it's a little hard to tell. What have you been up to Miss Granger?" Severus asks.

"Hermione."

"What?"  
"We aren't in school call me Hermione, Professor."

"Alright Hermione, then call me Severus."

"Alright Severus. Oh, and to answer your question I have been cleaning and tidying, before you say anything yes I could have used magic but I prefer doing it this way," she finishes as she puts the last book back on the self.

"I see," just as he was about to start talking again Albus walks into the room.

"There you two are, we are about to start watching Mulan, do come down and join us," Albus says then he walks back downstairs to join the others without giving then a chance to answer him.

"Do I really have to?" Severus complains, at hearing this Hermione giggles. "Something funny?" he asks raising an eyebrow at her.

"You," she simply replies as she grabs his arm and pulls him back to the living room.

"'Mione come join us," Harry says from his place on the floor. She simply smiles, letting go of Severus' arm and sitting down next to her friends. Severus retakes his stop in one the chairs as the films starts.

_This isn't as bad as the first_ Severus thinks to himself. Suddenly he feels something brush the side of his left leg, he looks down to see that Hermione has now moved and is sat with her back resting against his chair.

"Sorry," she says as she tries to move herself into a more comfortable position.

"It is fine Mi... Hermione," Severus replies as he returns to watching the film.

**After Mulan**

"Which one now," Rom asks in an excited voice.

"How about Nightmare before Christmas, I think the Draco and Severus would like that one," Hermione suggests as she makes her way over to find the DVD.

"Alright but it sound scary," Ginny replies.

"It isn't that scary, I mean it's a Disney movie," she says as she places it in the DVD and presses play. Hermione fed up of sitting on the floor transfigures the chair that Severus is sat in into a couch. Severus raises an eyebrow at her but she simply shrugs and sits down next to him.

The Rest of the day is spent watching movies until it turns to nine o'clock and everyone is made to go to bed.

"The guest rooms are on the second floor," Hermione says as she starts to take all the cups and bowls into the kitchen. "Just head on up," they nod at her and head upstairs to get some sleep. Hermione is about to go back and get the rest of bowls when she sees Severus walk in levitating them all and placing them where she placed the others. "Thank you. Best get off to bed seeing as we have to get up early and be at the airport four hours before our flight."

"Do you know how long our flight is going to be?" Severus asks.

"Oh about eight hours I think," Severus eyes go blank, "don't worry it's not as bad as it seems, you get food and can watch movies, even play games."

"Do you know who I am sat next to?"  
"Whoever you want, so I would guess that would be Draco," she smiles.

"I was rather hoping I could sit next to you as I do not like the sound of this aeroplane and you have been on one before," Severus asks as he turns away from her.

"That's fine, though I don't know if Ginny will like sitting next to Draco, but then again I can't see her complain. Know head up to bed, while I load the dishwasher," though Severus didn't quite know what a dishwasher was he obeyed and headed upstairs. Hermione sighed as she finished putting in the dishes and setting the machine going. She went and turned all the lights of downstairs and double checked all the doors were locked then went up to her own room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi alright so here's the next chapter what will happen when they get onto the plane and how will they react to their first look at Orlando.

Chapter two

Enjoy your Flight

Hermione wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off, she looks across to see it is five o'clock. She yawns and stretches getting out of bed, she walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a red blouse and a black skirt, that will go down to her mid thigh. After dressing she heads down to the second floor.

"Everyone time to get up, the taxi will be here in half 'n' hour," Hermione shouts as she makes her way downstairs. She walks into the kitchen and unloads the dishwashers, putting everything back in its proper place.

"'Mione what's for breakfast?" Ron asks as he comes into the kitchen.

"We will get it at the airport Ron," Hermione answers as she walks back out of the kitchen, towards the downstairs bathroom. Once inside she locks the door and brushes her teeth. She looks at herself in the mirror and frowns when she sees how messy her hair is, sure it's better than it was when she was in her first year but it was still unruly. She walks out of the bathroom and into the front room casting a quick charm on her hair to make it curly.

"Morning," Severus says as he walks into the room.

"Morning, is everybody ready?" she asks as she picks up her handbag, double checking that she has her driving license, phone and purse in it.

"I think so, though Ginny was shouting about a bad hair day," just then Ginny walks into the room.

"Herm, you have to help me with my hair," Ginny pleads as she walks up to Hermione, she smiles at her best friend. Hermione waves her hand over Ginny's hair and makes it straight. "Thanks you're the best," Ginny hugs Hermione just as the phone rings.

"Taxi's here," Hermione lets go of Ginny and walks to the front door opening it. "Guys can you give me a hand with the cases," everyone comes into the passage way and starts to take the cases down to the curb. The taxi driver takes them and puts them into a trailer attached to the back of the taxi. "Get in I just have to lock up the house," they nod at her and get into the taxi. Hermione locks the front door and hops into the front of the taxi.

"So where are you all off to?" the taxi driver asks as he starts to drive to the airport.

"Orlando," the rest of the journey was spent in a relative silence with the taxi driver making small talk with Hermione. As they arrive at the airport they drag their bags into terminal four. "Right we have to check in over there, but seeing as we are flying first class it isn't a very big line, just follow me," she walks down to the check in desk.

"Any hand luggage madam?" the lady behind the desk asks with a smile.

"Yes just this," she nods handing Hermione a tag to put onto her handbag.

"Okay can I have your passports please," Hermione nods and pulls out eight passports from her bag.

"Harry what's a passport?" Ron asks.

"It allows you to get onto an aeroplane, but I don't know how Hermione got us one," Harry replies.

"Okay if you can start putting your cases onto the weighing scales," Hermione nods at the lady and grabs one of the cases putting it where the lady asks. After finishing checking in all of the luggage the lady hands the passports back to Hermione along with some green and white forms. "Please fill these out before you board the plane, enjoy your day," Hermione nods and walks off with everyone else following.

"Alright these are your passports and to make us look less conspicuous, Albus and Minerva I have changed your last names to Granger along with yours Ginny, Draco I changed yours to Snape, and Ron I changed yours to Potter," they nod at her. "Now if your still hungry Ron, we can go and get breakfast."  
"Yeah let's go," Ron shouts dragging Hermione by the arm. They get their food and sit down at two tables. Hermione who didn't get anything to eat sits down next to Severus and pulls out a pen and starts to fill in the forms.

"What are they for?" Severus asks as he starts eating.

"They are for the airport at the other end, you just need to fill them out," Hermione replies as she returns to filling in the forms.

"You really should eat something," Severus comments as he holds one of his slices of toast out to her.

"I am fine," she says not looking up from what she is writing. Severus rolls his eyes and when she opens her mouth again he places the toast in it. Hermione looks at Severus and gives him an evil look before biting into the toast and finishing the form that she then places in her bag. "Right is everyone finished?"

"Yeah we are," Harry answers, Hermione nods and stands up.

"Right we have to go through security now," she leads them over to the security area. "Okay if you have on anything metal you need to take it off, like belts," she says as she places her bag onto a tray and it is put through an x-ray machine and she walks through the metal detector. Severus walks through after then Draco. As everyone if through and Hermione has collected her bag. "Right now you have to take your shoes off and put them through this machine," she explains.

"Why?" Ron asks.

"It's for your own safety," one of the security guards answers. Hermione places her shoes in a tray walks through and picks up her shoes at the other side and walks out of the security area the others follow her.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asks.

"Well there are lots of shops, you can watch the planes out of the windows, you have a few hours to kill before we are called to board the plane," Hermione answers.

"Herm, let's go hit the shops," Ginny says as she grabs Hermione by the arm.

"Oh meet back here in about two 'n' a half hours," Hermione says as she laughs at Ginny.

**Two hour later**

Ginny and Hermione along with one massive shopping bag each are sat down at a little coffee bar having a drink.

"So Herm who are sat next to on the plane?" Ginny asks.

"Severus asked to sit next to me, so guess you're stuck with Draco," Hermione looks over at Ginny to see her blush. "You gonna tell him you like him?"  
"No, do you know what my brother would do if he ever found out."

"Go off on one, just be Ronish," Hermione finishes her drink. "Come on we should be heading back."  
"Herm, what would you do if I went out with Draco," Ginny asks as she stands up linking her arm with Hermione's.

"I am your best friend I would be happy for you. Anyway enough what if questions. The guys are all over there," they walk over to the others to find the both Severus and Draco aren't there yet.

"Where are those two?" Ron asks in an annoyed voice.

"What's wrong with you Ron?" Hermione asks.

"He doesn't like the idea of flying," Harry answers.

"Don't worry I have been on loads of planes and I am still alive," Hermione says as they notice Severus and Draco heading towards them. Hermione turns around and checks what gate they are leaving from, _typical it's at the very far end of the terminal, _she thinks to herself. "Right now we are all here follow me," Hermione starts to walk away with everyone following her. They arrive at their gate and sit down in the chairs waiting to be called.

"This is the first calling for Virgin Atlantic flight to Orlando International, can all passengers that need assistance boarding please come to the desk," the flight attendant says.

"We should be called next," Hermione says as she puts away the book she was reading.

"Now calling for all passengers travel in First and Business Class," Hermione stands up as do the rest who follow her to the desk.

"Welcome to Virgin Atlantic, Passports and boarding passes please," Hermione smiles and hands the passports to the lady. She looks through each passport and then to looks at each of them. "Alright head down that way and you will be directed to your seats." They nod and walk down the tunnel to the plane.

"Welcome, if you head that way first class is at the front of the plane," they nod and walk up to their seat.

"Ginny you need to put your bag in the over head compartment," Hermione says as she begins to reach up to put her bags up only to have Severus take them from her and do it. "Thanks. You can take the window seat," she moves to the side as Severus takes his seat.

"Ginny let me help you with that," Draco says as he takes the bag and puts it away as Ginny takes the window seat. Harry and Ron take the seats in front of Hermione and Severus, Ginny and Draco behind them and Albus and Minerva to the side of them.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, it looks like a clear flight that should take us just over eight hours, so sit back and relax, we are just waiting for two late passengers." About ten minutes later another voice comes over the speaker.

"This is your co-pilot speaking, the two late passengers are stepping onto the plane as we speak," the whole plane claps and shouts. Hermione claps her hands as the rest of the group look at her.

"Muggle thing," she says.

"Now if you would like to turn your attention to the Cabin Crew they will give you a safety explanation," as everyone looks to watch the two members of the Cabin Crew stood in front of them, Hermione turns on her i-pod as she has seen this loads of times already.

"Hermione are you sure it is safe to fly on this thing?" Severus asks her.

"Yeah I am," she replies as she takes out a book and begins to read. As the plane starts to move she sees Severus tense, she moves her hand over his and holds it. "You don't need to worry, it really is safe." As the Cabin Crew make their final checks and take their seats the plane begins to speed up and Severus grips Hermione's hand tighter.

"I don't like this," Ron says as he grips the armrests of the chair. Hermione laughs as she sees all the wizard tense as the wheels of the plane leave the ground. After about twenty minutes they hear the co-pilot again of the speaker.

"We are now at cruising altitude, and the captain has taken of the seatbelt signs so you are free to move about the plane. The on flight entertainment will start shortly," with that Hermione takes of her seatbelt and relaxes.

"See it wasn't that bad," Hermione says.

"Yeah it was, I don't understand how Muggles can travel in these things," Ron says but Harry hits him on the head.

"You can't talk like that Ron." Harry reminds him, Ron just nods.

"Well this holiday is going to be interesting," Hermione says to Severus.

"Definitely. Do you have any other books with you?" Hermione hands him a book about Orlando.

"Thought you would want to know a little about the place we are going," she says, he nods at her and turns his attention to the book.

**Four hours later**

Hermione had been reading for the last four hours, the only time she had stopped was when the food came around, which Ron was very glad to see. She wasn't the biggest fan of aeroplane food but First class food was far better than the rest. She had just realised that her legs had gone to sleep, so she put the book away and stands up.

"What are you doing?" Severus asks as he looks at her.

"My legs have gone to sleep," she says as she looks behind them at Draco and Ginny, to see that Ginny is asleep on Draco's shoulder while he is watching the TV.

"What are you smiling?" Hermione just points behind her, Severus turn around to look at Draco and Ginny.

"Cute, don't you think," Hermione says with a smile.

"Wouldn't be the first word that comes to my mind," he replies. Suddenly the plane drops and Hermione falls forwards as she loses her balance. Severus puts his arms out and catches her. They listen as they hear people scream, along with Ginny who was woken up by the sudden drop and was now gripping Draco's arm.

"We are experiencing some turbulence if you would kindly return to your seat and fasten your seatbelts," one of the Cabin Crew says over the speaker.

"Are you okay?" Severus asks as he helps Hermione into her seat.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that, thank you," Hermione says as she fastens her seatbelt.

"What was that?" Ron asks turning around to look at her.

"Turbulence," Hermione answers. "It's a change in the direction of the air flow in which we are flying but I think we hit a pocket a low pressure to, which explains the drop."

"Hermione you don't look so good," Albus says as he reaches over and takes her hand.

"Yeah, really don't like turbulence always makes me feel really sick," she replies as she puts her headphones in to listen to her i-pod. Albus smiles at her and releases her hand.

"Oh I agree with Hermione I don't like this at all," Ginny says as she tries to get back to sleep.

"Don't worry sis, you wanna come sit next to me," Ron asks as he looks back.

"No I am fine here," Ginny says as she closes her eyes and leans back on Draco's shoulder.

Hermione follows Ginny and leans her head against Severus shoulder, he looks down raising his eyebrow at her but quickly returns his attention to film he is watching.

Hermione is woken up by a voice coming over the speakers. "This is your co-pilot speaking we are about to start your final decent the time on the ground is 1:02, we hope you have enjoyed your flight with Virgin Atlantic."

"Nice to see you're awake," Severus comments as Hermione sits back up.

"Yeah, you're very comfy by the way," she says in a sleepy voice.

"That's nice to know," Severus tenses again as the plane starts a steep descent. Hermione reaches over again and takes his hand.

They all feel the wheel bump as they land on the runway.

"Oww, my ears are blocked," Harry says.

"Hold your nose and blow," Hermione suggests. Harry does as she asks and feels his ears pop.

"Arh, that hurts more," Harry complains, and Hermione just shrugs her shoulders.

"This is your captain speaking, thank you for flying with Virgin Atlantic, we hope you have a nice stay in Orlando, the temperature outside is a nice 30 degrees, please wait until the seatbelts signs have been turned off to get out of your seats."

After another ten minutes everyone from the plane was heading down the tunnels towards customs.

"'Mione what is customs?" Ron asks.

"It's where you get checked to see if you are who you say you are, because you have never flown before they will take your finger prints and a picture of your eyes, basically just do what the person behind the desk asks you to do," Hermione says as she joins one of the queues. Twenty minutes later, they finally get to the desk which they are all glad about because now Ron will stop his complaining. Hermione double checks to make sure her passport is on top she then passes the pile of passport to the man behind the desk.

"Welcome," he says in a strong southern accent. "Alright Hermione," she smiles stepping forward. "Right so who are you here with?" he asks as he starts typing on his computer and stamping the forms she filed out earlier.

"Well my grandparents and sister, two of cousins and some family friends." He nods at her.

"Okay, put your right index finger onto the scanner... now your left... look into the camera... thank you. Okay next Draco Snape," Draco steps were Hermione was. "So you are a first time flyer," Draco nods, "alright right index finger, left, look to the camera. Very good," after going through everyone even Severus even though it took both Hermione and Draco to convince him to have the photo taken. "Right here are your passports back," he says handing them to Hermione. "Enjoy your holiday."

"I am sure we will," Hermione says, "have a nice day," she gives the guy a small wave and a smile before walking off to baggage claim. "Okay, so now we have to wait for our bags to come around on this conveyer belt and collect them."

"Step back we will get them," Harry says as he, Ron and Draco step forward. After fifteen minutes and fourteen cases later, they were heading to catch a tram to the main terminal of the airport.

"Why do we have to get on this thing?" Draco asks as they enter.

"Because we do," Hermione says, as herself and Ginny take a seat on top of a ledge at the front of the carriage they are in, Hermione looks at each of her friends as loads of other people and cases piled in. _Severus looks really uncomfortable _she thinks to herself, she reaches out for his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yes, just there are a lot of people," he replies as he moves closer to her side.

"Ha, you better get used to it," Hermione laughs as she drops her hand from his shoulder. They get off the tram and head into the main terminal.

"So where do we go now?" Ginny asks as she looks around.

"Well we need to head to pick up point B so we need to head that way," Hermione points at the sign on the wall.

"Alright everyone I believe a guy is going to meet us outside to take us to our hotel," Albus says as he takes the lead at the front of the group. They head down a floor onto the ground floor and walk outside only to be hit with the hot weather.

"You could have warned us about the 'Mione," Ron says.

"Yeah well you are walking out of an air conditioned building into a very hot and humid climate," Hermione answers.

"Oh, look that guy over there has a sign with your name on it Albus," Minerva points out.

"Hi," the guy shouts whilst running up to them, "are you the competition winners?"

"Yes we are," Albus says to him.

"Well then let me welcome you to Orange County or the Sunshine State. My name is Brad and I will be your tour guide. Now if you will follow me we can get you to your hotel," they nod and follow him to a small coach. "Right luggage in there and then off we go," they nod and do as he asks.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione asks as she sits down next to Severus.

"No," came his short reply.

"Okay here we go. Now you will be staying at the Rosen Plaza Hotel on International Drive, or as we locals call it I-drive," he says in an over the top voice.

"This guy is just too much," Severus says as he looks out the window.

"I really can't wait to see you in Disney, your just gonna love it," Hermione giggles, Severus just rolls his eyes at her comment.

"The hotel is very near all of Orlando's top theme park, speaking of which I have your tickets here, who should I give them to?" Hermione just raises her hand. "Alright there you go young lady. At your hotel we have three rooms booked for you, all you rooms have internet access, a coffeemaker, a safe okay basically everything you need and if you can't find something you can just call room service."

"'Mione what's room service?" Ron asks from behind her.

"Well it kinda like house elves only you have to phone someone and then a person will call at your door with what you need, you can order food from downstairs and it will be brought up to your room," Hermione answers.

"Do you think it was a good idea telling that to Weasley?" Severus asks.

"Probably not," but she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Right what else to tell you? Oh, there are five restaurants in the hotel. There is a spa nearby, a fitness club, the Rosen golf course, a heated swimming pool, tennis courts. Oh before I forget who is driving?" once again Hermione raises her hand. "Right well after we get you checked in, we can go get the keys to the car, and here is a schedule for you, if you can go to the places on the day it says would be great, you do have a few free days where you can go where you like, personal I recommend checking out one of the beaches and for you lovely ladies to go do some shopping, but don't forget to take a few of the guys with you so they can carry your bags," he says winking. "I you look out of your window you will see the Orange County Convention Center, it is fairly new here. We are now on I-drive if you don't want to drive everywhere you can hop on the I-ride trolleys and if you are going to be on and off all day I suggest you get a day pass for four dollars it will save you lots of money, just to warn you the trolleys stop running at ten thirty so if you are thinking of catching a dinner show I wouldn't count on being out on time to catch one back to your hotel. Ah, here is our stop welcome to the Rosen Plaza," the guide finishes as everyone looks out of the window to see a beautiful building, they pull up outside it and all exit the coach.

And I will end it there just before they check in. Thanks for reading and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay time for the next chapter, they get to check in and hit i-drive for the first time.

Chapter three

First Night

As they walk into the lobby they are greeted by the sudden change in temperature again.

"Right follow me and we will go get your room keys," Brad says as he leads them to the reception desk. "Hello, these are the competition winners, can you take care of them while I go get all their luggage," he winks at the lady behind the desk then walks of.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Rosen Plaza, I have three rooms booked for you, 201, 202 and 203," the lady then pulls out a map and lays it in front of them, "right you are on the four floor, which is here, the pool is here, you have your restaurants here. The bellhop will bring your bags up to you if you want to head on up," Hermione takes the hotel room keys from the lady, they walk away to see Brad waving at them.

"Come on let's get your car keys," Brad says as he takes Hermione's arm and leads her over to another desk. "I believe there is a car for our competition winners."

"Yeah there is, I just need you to fill out these forms," Hermione sighs and takes the pen from the guy and starts to fill out her details.

"This place is so nice," Ginny says as she spins around.

"Yeah it is sis, I wonder what the food is like?" Ron asks as he starts to walk away.

"Perhaps we should wait for Hermione to get back," Albus says as Harry grabs Ron's arm. They wait for another few minutes until they see Brad and Hermione heading back with a set of keys in her hand.

"Right the last thing I have to do today is give you all these," he hands everyone a debit card. "That there is your spending money each card has two thousand dollars on it, and this one is for your food," he says handing it to Hermione, "I thought you would want it as you have everything else. Anyway I will see you tomorrow enjoy the rest of your day," he smiles and waves at them as he walks of.

"Right shall we head up to our rooms now?" Albus suggests.

"Yep let's go," Hermione leads them over to an elevator as they all get Hermione hits the button for the fourth floor. "So what do you want to do for the rest of day?"  
"Personal relax in the room for a while," Ginny says as she leans against wall of the elevator.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione says.

"This coming from the two people who fell asleep on the plane," Severus says as he looks at Hermione. She just shrugs as the elevator doors open. They walk out onto the fourth floor and head to their rooms.

"Right who is sharing with whom?" Draco asks.

"Well it makes sense for me, Ginny and Minerva to share a room," Hermione says as she takes out the two room keys for room 202 giving on to Minerva.

"I believe it would also make sense for myself and Severus to share a room," Albus says, Hermione nods and gives them each a key to room 201.

"Great that means we have to share with Malfoy," Ron complains.

"Ron grow up will you," Hermione says as she gives the remaining keys to Draco and Harry.

"'Mione," Ron says in a whiney voice.

"Ron I am not listening," Hermione says as she opens the door and heads inside her room.

"Way to go Ron, let's get Hermione annoyed on the first day," Harry says.

"Not my fault if she still has a thing for me," Ron replies as they walk into their room, noticing that there are doors on the inside.

"Hey guys open the door," Ginny says as she knocks on one of the inside doors, Harry moves and opens it to see Ginny smiling and Hermione stood at the other door with Severus opening it. Just then there was a knock on the outside of the girls room, Minerva moves off of her bed and walks over to answer it.

"Hello, miss your bags," the bellhops enter the room and bring in all the cases.

"Thank you very much," Minerva says as she finds her suitcase and lifts it onto the bed. Hermione walks up to the bellhops and hand them a few dollars each.

"Thanks," she smiles as she closes the door behind them.

"Why did you give them money?" Ron asks as he finds his suitcase.

"It's called a tip, you will get used to it. When you eat in a restaurant it is considered nice to leave a tip for your waiter or waitress. A lot of people here rely on tips as half their income," Hermione says as she takes her suit and starts unpacking her things into some of the draws in the dresser. Everyone else does the same returning to their rooms. "Minerva what are you doing?"

"Well it says there is a Disney channel so I am trying to find it," Hermione shakes her head takes the remote of Minerva and searches the TV guide on the TV and finds the right channel, "thanks Hermione," Minerva says as she lays down on the bed, with Ginny sitting down on hers. Hermione walks into Severus' and Albus' room to see them unpacking, she flops down onto one of the beds. At hearing that Severus looks over his shoulder to see Hermione laid on his bed.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Severus asks as he returns to putting away some potions into one of the draws and charming them so they can't be seen.

"Minerva put on the Disney channel in our room," she answers.

"Oo, there is a Disney channel, maybe I should put it on in here," Albus says.

"IN THERE!" both Hermione and Severus shout as they point to the door connecting the two rooms.

"Well if you two wish to be alone then I will go," he says as he walks into the other room closing the door behind him.

"Albus," Severus moves to door. "Open this door now."

"They will open it later when Ron decides he is hungry and they realise they need this," Hermione says as she holds up one of the cards that Brad gave them. "Just relax," she smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Relax? That's easy for you to say," Severus says as he sits on the edge of the bed. Hermione feels the shift when he sits down, she rolls over onto her side and faces him resting her head on her arm.

"You really need to learn to just let go," she comments.

"Again easy for you to say," he shifts his body so he is half facing her. "What do you want to do?" Hermione just smiles and flips on the radio. Two songs later Hermione looks back at Severus to find him still sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's up?" she asks as she sits up and moves next to him.

"Nothing," he says as he lays down on the bed with his legs still hanging over the edge.

"Liar," she says as she pokes his stomach, he raises his eyebrow at her but then closes his eyes listening to the music, Hermione smiles and lays down next to him resting her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes.

"Do you like using me as a pillow?" Severus asks in an annoyed voice.

"Yes," came Hermione's quick reply. Severus shakes his head but doesn't attempt to move her.

"Guys I am hungry," Ron complains as he come to sit next to Ginny.

"When aren't you bro," Ginny laughs as she hugs Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asks as he sits down next to Ron.

"Oh, she is in there with Severus, Albus shut them in," Minerva explains although she doesn't look away from the TV.

"Do you think we should go rescue her?" Ron says as he and Harry stand up heading to the door.

"I will get them and tell them we are going to go get something to eat," Albus says as he walks past them. He walks into the room to see Severus and Hermione asleep on the bed.

"Hello Albus," Hermione says as she sits up.

"I thought you were asleep," Albus says she shakes her head as both she and Severus sit up.

"Let me guess Ron is hungry," Hermione says as she stands and stretches. "So Ron where do you want to eat?"

"Well I have heard about these all-you-can-eat places how about one of them," Ron says as he walks into the room. Hermione just nods and walks back into her room and picks up her bag.

"Right let's go make sure you have your key card with you," Hermione says as she walks out of the room, they nod and pick up their key cards and follow her down to the car park. To find her looking at different cars licence plates. "There we go," she says as she unlocks a dark blue people carrier. "Hop in," she says as she gets in the driver's seat. Everyone gets in the back with Severus sitting next to Hermione. "So anyone got any idea where you want to eat?" Hermione says as she reverses out of the parking space.

"I read in the guide in the hotel room about an all-you-can-eat called the Ponderosa, it said it was at the i-ride stop 10 north," Harry says as he leans forward so his head is resting on Hermione's seat.

"Okay, that's heading up past Pointe Orlando," she says as she turns onto the road.

"How long have you had your licence?" Severus asks.

"A few months," Hermione replies and turns and smiles at him.  
"Keep your eyes on the road woman," Severus says as he grips the arms of his seat a little tighter.

"Relax, this is a know-it-all that is driving and I passed my test first time," Hermione laughs as she turns back to face forward whilst putting on the radio, finding the station that herself and Severus were listening to earlier. Ten minutes later Hermione was pulling up into a car park. As they walk inside they are greeted by a queue of people waiting to be severed. "Alright everyone decide what you want to eat and drink, the buffet comes with the food," they nod at her and look at the menu which is on the walls of the hall they are in.

"Hello, welcome to the Ponderosa what can I get you?" the man behind the desk asks.

"Right we will have three grilled chickens, three six once stakes, two medium, one medium-well, and two fish 'n' chips," Hermione answers.

"Alright, and to drink?"

"Three fruit punches, three mountain dews and two colas."

"Alright that will be one hundred and nine dollars ninety two cent," Hermione nods and hands him one of the cards Brad gave her. "Thank you."  
"Hello guys table for..." the waitress says to Albus.

"Eight," Albus answers.

"Right follow me," she leads them through the restaurant to a large round table. "I will be right back with your drinks, but you can go ahead and help yourself to the buffet," Hermione sits down in one of the seats and puts her bag under the table with the strap under the chair.

"You coming 'Mione?" Ron asks.

"Yeah I will catch up with you," Hermione smiles as she sees her friends walk off. Hermione looks up to see Severus is waiting for her, she smiles at him and gets up, she links her arm through his and walks over to the buffet, Severus looks down at their arms.

_This girl is crazy_ Severus thinks to himself as she realises his arm and picks up a plate.

After their meal they decide to head back to the hotel for an early night before they hit their first theme park in the morning.

"Night girls," Harry says as he shuts the door to their room.

"Night," Ginny says as she climbs into the bed she will be sharing with Hermione. Minerva who was already in her bed had just turned the TV off.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and headed to the door joining the girls room to Albus' and Severus'.

"Good night you two," Hermione says with a smile.

"Good night Hermione," Albus says as he gets into his bed.

"Good night Hermione," Severus says as he turns of the lights. Hermione turns around not bothering to close the door; she walks over to the light switch and turns them off, then climbs into bed.

"Night Herm."  
"Night Ginny," Hermione says as she rolls onto her side facing towards the edge of the bed.

And let's leave it there; they are going to go to their first theme park tomorrow, Magic Kingdom, that should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here we go the first theme park Magic Kingdom let the fun begin. And thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them, hope you enjoy this chapter, xx.

Chapter four

Day One- Part 1- Magic Kingdom

Hermione was the first to wake in the morning. She moves out of bed grabbing some clothes out of her draw, a pair of short shorts in dark blue and a light blue top, after going to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and getting changed she walks out and over to the table where she put the planner yesterday.

"Where are we off today Hermione?" Albus asks as he walks into the room and stands next to her. She looks at him to find him in a pair a mucky green shorts and a yellow Hawaiian shirt.

"Nice outfit Albus. We are going to Magic Kingdom," Hermione answers as she gets out a road map so she knows which way to go out of the hotel.

"I will go wake the boys," Hermione turns around to see Minerva up and Ginny heading for the bathroom. Albus walks over to the other door in the girl's room and knocks. Harry walks over to their door and opens it.

"Hi," Harry says as he walks into the girl's room and sits down next to Hermione.

"Is everyone up?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, Ron got us up when he decided to turn on the TV," Harry says as he rubs his eyes.

"Sounds like Ron," Hermione gets up out of the chair and stretches.

"Herm can you help me with my hair?" Ginny says as she comes back into the room.

"Coming," Hermione walks over to the bed and sits on it motioning for Ginny to sit in front of her. "What do you want doing?"

"Can you just put it up into a ponytail," Hermione nods at Ginny and grabs her brush from the table and a bobble. After putting up Ginny's hair she does her own up into a bun.

"Guys don't forget to put some sun screen on," Hermione says as she grabs a bottle that she put on her table yesterday. They nod at her and start to sun cream up. Hermione walks into Albus' room to see Severus stood at the window. "Morning," she says as she comes and stands next to him.

"Morning."

"Could you do me a favour?" Hermione asks.

"Depends what it is," Severus replies as he turns to her.

"Put some sun cream on my back," she says handing him the bottle and then turns around.

"Alright," he says as he puts some sun cream on his hands and then rubs it in her back and shoulders that aren't covered by her top. "Done," he says handing the bottle back to her.

"Thanks," she smiles at him then walks back into her room. "Everyone ready to go?" she asks as she picks up her bag. They nod and head down to the car. Hermione starts to drive heading out of the car along i-drive. As she approaches the turn off that will lead her to the freeway she turns into a petrol station to fill up.

"What are you doing?" Severus asks.

"Filling up," Hermione answers as she gets out of the car, opening the filler cap she picks up the pump and start to fill up the car. Severus gets out of the car and walks around to where Hermione is.

"Need anything?" he asks.

"You can go pay if you want to," she says as she puts the pump back. He nods at her and takes out the card that Brad gave him. "Pay with this," she says as she hands him a 50 dollar bill, he just nods and takes the cash from her. Hermione jumps back in the car and waits for Severus to get in beside her. "Alright and we are off," she says as she pulls out of the petrol station.

After a fifteen minute drive they come up to the gates of Disney.

"Hey that's Mickey Mouse," Ginny says as the pass through.

"And Minnie and Donald," Hermione adds.

"I am so excited," Ginny says as she looks outside at all of the things they are passing. After another few minutes Hermione is pulling into the car park. As they get out of the car, Hermione looks up at the sign.

"Right someone remember we are parked on row Minnie ten," they nod at her and start to walk up the ferry and monorail station. "So do you want to go on the monorail or on the ferry?" Hermione asks.

"The monorail," Harry says. Hermione nods and they walk up to the monorail, after a few minutes a monorail pulls in. They step into one of the carriages and take a seat. After them a family enters with two small children. Hermione smiles and stands up.

"They can sit here," Hermione says.

"Thank you," the lady says as she sits down and the two children sit on her knee. Hermione smiles as she moves to the other side of the carriage where Severus, Harry, Ron, Draco and Albus are sitting.

"Why did you do that?" Ron asks.

"Because it is nice too," Hermione says. Severus rolls his eyes at Ron's question, then the door to the monorail shuts and it starts to move, the sudden jolt catches Hermione of balance but she just manages to stay on her feet. "Didn't expect that," she says.

"Do you want to sit down?" Severus asks.

"No it's alright I can manage," she smiles at him then looks out of the monorail. After a short trip on the monorail, which goes through one of the Disney hotels. They get of the monorail and make their way down to the entrance. "Right here are your tickets," Hermione says as she hands them to everyone else. Hers, Ginny's and Minerva's have Minnie Mouse on them. Albus' and Harry's have Mickey Mouse on them. Severus' and Draco's have Donald Duck on them. While Ron's has Goofy on it. They walk up to the gates and Hermione puts her card in the slot and puts her left index and middle finger on a scanner then walks through the turn stile collecting her ticket. The rest follow her through and see her stood with Brad.

"Morning everyone. Welcome to Magic Kingdom," he smiles at them, "right here are some maps, if you could eat at these restaurants and I hope you enjoy your day," he smiles again walking off towards guest relations.

"So where do you want to go first?" Hermione asks as they start to walk down Main Street.

"I want to go to Tomorrowland," Ron says as he starts to walk away from the others.

"Ron wait up," Harry shouts as he catches up with his best friend.

"I want to go on that first," Ron says pointing to Buzz Lightyear's space ranger spin. They nod at Ron and walk into the queue.

"So who is riding with whom?" Ginny asks.

"I want to ride with Harry," Ron says.

"Severus how about you and me," Minerva asks. Severus just nods.

"Hermione would you ride with me?" Albus asks.

"Of course," Hermione smiles at Albus.

"Guess that leaves me and you," Draco says to Ginny. They wait for a little while then they get into a carriage each.

"Whoo this is so much fun," Ron says as he shoots the laser at some of the aliens. Everyone laughs when they hear Ron. They make their way around the ride blasting what they can and seeing who is better than their riding partner. They get off of the ride, walking back outside through a little shop where Hermione and Ginny both buy a cute little green three eyed alien.

"I can't believe you beat me Albus," Hermione says as she laughs.

"Neither can I," he smiles at the laughing girl.

"Ha, Severus I think I won," Minerva points at Severus who just shrugs his shoulders.

"I think we should do that next," Draco says as he pointing at Stitch's great escape. They nod and walk over to the entrance. They walk through, everyone enjoyed the first bit when they are shown into a room with seats once seated the restraints come down.

"I don't like this," Hermione says to Severus who is sat next to her.

"Believe your own words, its Disney it can't be that scary," Severus says to her.

"Yeah thanks," she replies in a sarcastic tone. Everything was fine until the lights go out and Stitch escapes from his container. Hermione grabs the closest things to her hands one of which was the restraint the other was Severus' hand. Severus feels her grip his hand but doesn't do or say anything. As the other characters catch Stitch the lights come back on and the restrains go up. Hermione let's go of Severus' hand. "Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Severus says as they walk back out into Tomorrowland. After going on that they decide to go on the Transit authority. Hermione and Ginny sit next to each other with Harry and Ron sat behind them. Severus sits down next to Draco with Albus and Minerva behind them, after listening to the tour of Tomorrowland. They get off and head to Space Mountain.

"Wow this place is so cool," Harry says as he looks at all the decoration on the walls. They look up to see lights zooming about.

"Some of those will be the rockets we are flying in," Hermione says as they come up a women dressed in a uniform.

"Welcome to space mountain, how many in your space party?" she asks.

"Eight," Harry says as he is at the front.

"Alright, numbers 1-8 stand on the green circles, and enjoy your flight," she smiles as they walk past her. Harry stands on one, with Ginny, Ron and Draco. On the next rocket Minerva stand on five, with then Albus, Hermione and Severus behind her.

"This looks like fun," Hermione says to Severus. As they get into their rockets. "You ready for this?"

"No," Severus says. As the rocket in front of them leaves, they listen as they hear the rest of their friends scream. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Fairly," Severus looks at with shocked eyes; she just laughs at him as they set off. "Whoo," Hermione shouts as she puts her arms up as they wiz around twists and turns. Albus is gripping the side of the rocket, Minerva is laughing as they pick up some more speed. Severus looks at Hermione who seems to be really enjoying herself and smiles. As the rocket comes to a sudden stop they pull up to the end of the ride getting off. Severus stands up finding his legs a little unstable, Hermione smiles and puts her arm around him. "Weird feeling isn't it," he just nods at her as they walk back outside to see Ginny sat down looking a little green. "You okay Ginny?"  
"I will be a minute Herm," she says as Hermione lets go of Severus and sits down next to her.

"Can we go to the Indy's speedway now," Ron complains, fed up of being stood around.

"Yeah let's go," Harry says as they start walking away.

"You wanna go on it Ginny?" Hermione asks.

"I would rather get and ice cream," Ginny says as she stands up.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione says as she links arms with Ginny. "See you guys after you get off the ride."

"I think I will go with the girls," Albus says as he catches up with them. They unlink their arms and link them with Albus'.

"Come on boys," Minerva says as she makes her way to speedway.

Hermione, Ginny and Albus are stood on the path leading to Mickey's Toontown Fair, watching the Speedway for their friends to come around.

"Herm, do you have a camera?" Ginny asks as she bites into her ice cream. Hermione nods taking one out of her bag and pointing it at Ginny and Albus.

"Smile you two," she says as she takes the photo.

"Albus take one of me and Herm," Ginny says as she takes the camera off of Hermione and handing it to Albus, he just smiles at the girls and takes the photo.

"Look here they come," Hermione says as she takes the camera and starts to take photos. Ron who is in the lead smiles and waves at them.

"Hi," they laugh as they see he wasn't paying attention and Draco has just past him.

"Coming through Weasley," Draco says. Ron turns around and scowls as he tries to retake the lead. Harry waves at the girls as they take his picture. Minerva smiles as she and Severus are bringing up the rear.

"Put the camera away Hermione," Severus warns.

"You can't exactly stop me from taking a picture from there," Hermione says as she sticks out her tongue and takes the photo.

"Just wait until I get off here," Severus says as he drives past.

"Hermione I would run if I was you," Ginny says.

"He doesn't scare me," she says as they wait for the others to catch up to them.

"'Mione run, we can't hold him back much longer," Hermione looks over at Harry to see him and Draco holding Severus back. Hermione just laughs and stands where she is.

"Hermione give me that camera," he says as he stands in front of her.

"No. Come on Ginny, let's go meet some characters," Ginny giggles at Hermione and nods.

"Yeah let's take some more photos," Ginny says.

"As long you don't take any more of me," Severus complains.

"Lighten up Severus," Hermione says as she takes his arm and pulls him along with her. The rest follow them into the Toontown Hall of Fame. Ginny and Hermione go and buy an autograph book before queuing up to see some of the characters. They get lead into a room where they see Alice, Chip 'n' Dale and Pluto.

The girls smile walking up to Alice and giving her their autograph books, they smile and Albus takes a photo of them. They move onto Chip 'n' Dale after signing their Autograph books, Chip lifts up Hermione's hand, while Dale lifts Ginny's.

Ginny looks at everyone confused while Hermione laughs and spins under the arm. Ginny sees this and copies her, only then does she realise that they want to dance.

Both Hermione and Ginny laugh as the characters take their other hands and start to dance with them. Everyone else laughs and Albus just snaps away. Chip 'n' Dale bow to the girls, as the curtsy back.

They finish off by going to Pluto and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was so much fun," Ginny says still laughing as herself and Hermione are looking through the pictures that Albus took.

"Albus these are great," Hermione says as she hugs him.

"Thank you, now shall we get back to the rides," Albus says as the walk out of Toontown to Fantasyland. They get on the Mad Tea party which are spinning cups.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Minerva in one and Severus, Hermione, Draco and Albus in another one.

Hermione and Draco smirk at each other as they take hold of the center of the cup getting ready to spin it. As the cup start moving Draco and Hermione start spinning.

"Think we are going fast enough Draco?" Hermione asks.

"Depends do you think they are going to be sick yet?" Hermione laughs at Draco's comment and looks up to Albus smiling whilst taking a photo of Severus, who does look like he wants to throw up. They get of the ride with Hermione once again helping Severus to stand.

"Are you okay?" she asks whilst trying not to giggle.

"It's nice to know I amuse you Hermione, but yes I am fine," he says removing her arm from around him.

"Oh, can we go on that next," Ginny says pointing to the many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

"I don't really want to," Ron says, with Harry and Draco nodding in agreement.

"Aaw, you guys are no fun," Ginny complains and grabs Hermione's arm pulling her to the ride. Minerva and Albus follow them on. As boys wait in the shop for the others to come of the ride. Hermione and Ginny enter the shop smiling. Ginny picks up a Pooh teddy, whilst Hermione picks up a Tigger one. Minerva and Albus enter the shop smiling as they see the two girls buying their teddies.

"They are going to need another suitcase on the way home, at this rate," Minerva comments.

"And you won't once you start shopping," Albus replies, Minerva just shrugs her shoulders and walks over to the two girls.

"What next?" Draco asks.

"Snow White's scary adventure, and yes you have to come on it this time," Ginny says. All the boys nod at her, she takes her brothers arm and they make their way over to the ride. Ginny sits next to Ron, with Harry and Draco behind them. In the next car Albus is sat next to Minerva, with Severus and Hermione behind them.

As they come to the end of the ride where they are in a spooky, dark forest Hermione grabs hold of Severus' hand.

"I have seen this film loads of times, and the ending still scares me," Hermione says.

"I can tell, I think I am losing circulation to my hand," Severus says but smiles at her, she smiles back and loosens her grip. They get of the ride and head back out.

"Can we go meet Ariel?" Ginny asks as she points across from them, they nod at her and get in line.

"Hi, welcome to my grotto," Ariel greets as Hermione and Ginny walk up to her. "So where are you guys from, there sure is a lot of you?" she asks as she signs their books.

"England," Hermione answers.

"Really bet that's a long way to swim," she says as they smile at Albus who once again has the camera. "Well hope you enjoy yourselves."  
"We will," Ginny says as they walk out. "Oh, a carrousel can we go on there next."

"Count me out, things that go around don't agree with me," Severus says as he takes a seat, with Albus sitting next to him, the others walk over to the ride.

"Enjoying yourself Severus?" Albus asks as he takes some photos of the others on the ride.

"A little," he answers.

"That was fun," Hermione says as they walk up to Severus and Albus. "What do you want to do now?"  
"How about Mickey's PhilharMagic, it says it is a 3-D show, whatever that is," Albus says as he stand and starts to lead them to the entrance, they get there just as the first doors open, they walk through and Hermione picks up eight pairs of 3-D glasses handing them to the others.

"What are these for?" Ron asks confused.

"They are your glasses, they let you see in 3-D, just put them on when you are told to," Hermione says, and everyone nods at her. The doors to the theatre open and they walk inside and take a seat.

"Welcome to Mickey's PhilharMagic, I must remind you no photography, videoing or smoking is allowed inside the theatre, now sit back, put on your glasses and enjoy the show," a voice says before the lights go out. The wizards are amazed when things from the screen look like they are flying right at you. Hermione smiles as she looks over to see Ginny reaching forward.

"This is so cool," Ginny says to Draco, who just smiles at her. They watch the rest of the show, as the show comes to an end and the exit doors open, they walk over to them, putting their glasses in the bins provided.

"That was amazing," Ron says as he puts his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Let go Ron," Hermione says as she removes his arm, he frowns at her, but she just shakes her head.

"Can we go on that next?" Ginny asks pointing at Peter Pan's flight. They nod at her and follow her into the line. "Herm can I ride with you?"

"Sure Ginny," Hermione says as she stands next to her. They step onto the pirate ship.

"So you told Draco yet?" Hermione asks.

"No," Ginny says whilst blushing.

"Ginny honestly girl, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. For Ron to not be around, or Harry for that matter."

"Well if we split up later how about we go shopping and drop a hint that someone needs to come with us to help carry the bags," Hermione suggest as they go past the mermaid lagoon.

"Guess we could, but do you think he would come with us?"

"Don't know but it is worth a shot," Hermione smiles at her best friend. As they exit the ride the rest of their party catches up with them.

"I believe the next ride is, it's a small world," Albus says.

"Oh no," Hermione says as she brings up her hands and puts them over her ears. "I think I will sit this one out."

"If I am going on it you are," Severus says as he takes her arm.

"I don't think so," Hermione says as she tries to pull her arm out of his. Albus smiles as everyone else start to make their way towards the ride. "Severus let me go!" Hermione shouts as she tries to stand her ground but Severus is stronger.

"Don't make me carry you," Severus says as he walks after the others.

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione stamps her feet trying not to move, Severus turns around looking at her. "Don't even think about it," Hermione tries to give him an evil look, but as he smirks at her she can tell it isn't working. "Severus!" Hermione shouts as she finds herself in his arms. "I hate you," she says as she scowls at him. He just smiles. As they enter the queue catching up with the others Hermione starts to struggle.

"You are over reacting," Severus says as they come to stand behind everyone else.

"I'm over reacting, you're the one who picked me up," Hermione complains as she hits him on the shoulder.

"'Mione why don't you want to go on this ride?" Harry asks.

"The song," she answers.

"What song?" Ron asks.

"Believe me you will know once we get on the ride," Hermione says calming down, "you can put me down now," she tells Severus, who nods lowering her feet to the ground. Once out of his arms she makes one more dash to get away, but Severus blocks her path.

"Do I need to pick you up again?" he asks, she just shakes her head.

"I really hate you," Hermione says as she turns her back on him. After another ten minutes they are at the front of the queue.

"How many in your party?" a guy asks them.

"Eight," Ron says.

"The first two rows," Ron nods. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Minerva sit on the front row. While Albus, Minerva, Severus then Hermione sit on the row behind. They get on the next boat and start going around.

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears_

_It's a world of hopes, it's a world of fears_

"I am going to kill myself," Hermione says as she leans on Severus' shoulder.

"I love this," Albus says as he starts to hum along.

_There's so much that we share_

_That it's time we're aware_

_It's a small world after all_

"I can see why you didn't want to come on here now," Severus says as he looks at the dancing figures.

"You don't say," Hermione replies sarcastically as she covers her ears with her hands. "This song is going to be stuck in my head all day," Hermione whines.

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small, small world_

"Albus do stop singing," Minerva says as she pushes his shoulder.

"But I like this song," Albus says and then continues singing along.

"Hermione, we cannot let Albus back on this ride," Severus says.

"He can go back on by himself," Hermione says as she uncovers her ears as the song is already stuck in her head.

_There is just one moon and one golden sun_

_And a smile means friendship to everyone_

_Though the mountains divide_

_And the oceans are wide_

_It's a small, small world_

"Great now it's playing in different languages," Hermione says as she lets her head fall backwards and her eyes close.

"'Mione how long is this ride?" Ron asks.

"Not much longer I hope. Why?" Hermione says as she sits up and leans forward.

"Because I am hungry."  
"Well we can go back and eat at the restaurant in the castle," Hermione says as she sits back and looks around. "These things just scare me," Hermione says pointing at the figures.

"Yes, they scare me slightly too," Severus says, putting his arm around the back of seat. Hermione looks at him then once again lets her head fall back this time resting on Severus' arm. Hermione keeps her head there the rest of the ride.

"It's a small world after all," Albus sings as they get off the ride.

"Albus please stop singing," Hermione says as she grabs his arm. "I am begging you."

"Can we go around again?" Albus asks.

"NO!" everyone answers.

"Can we go eat now?" Ron asks.

"Alright, but I do wish to ride that again later," Albus says, as they walk back towards the castle.

"Welcome to Cinderella's Royal Table, how many in your party?" A young lady asks.

"There are eight of us, we are the ones that won the competition," Albus says.

"Oh, right, this way please," she smiles as she leads them over to the table. "Alright this is a character lunch where as you sit down and eat, while the princess' come around, here are your menu's and someone will be here to take your order soon," she smiles at them as she leaves them alone.

"Great does this mean more photos?" Severus asks as he skims the menu.

"Yep it does," Hermione says.

"I will take them if you want," Albus says as Hermione hands him the camera. They order their food and wait for the characters to start showing up. As they got their starters, Cinderella shows up at the table.

"Good afternoon," she smiles. "Are you enjoying your food?" she asks as she signs the girl's autograph books.

"We are thank you," Albus says as he takes a picture of her with the girls.

"Good, so where are you from?" she asks.

"England," Ron says, as he and Harry have a picture taken with her.

"Wow, long way away. Anyway see you later," she smiles and waves as she leaves to go to the next table. Over the meal, Belle, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty come around to the table.

"That was fun," Ginny says to Hermione as they exit the restaurant.

"Yeah it was. Where are we off to now?" Hermione asks.

"I believe the next stop is Liberty Square," Albus says as he and Minerva take the lead. "However we could always go on it's a small world again?" he suggests.

"We already said no Albus," Minerva says, as she pulls him away from the ride.

"Oh look the Haunted Mansion," Draco says as they get into the queue and wait for the door in front of them to open.

I will leave this chapter here; the next chapter will start with them in entering the Haunted Mansion. Hope you enjoyed it, will update as soon as I can xx.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay let's pick up where we left off, as they are about to enter the Haunted Mansion, xx.

Chapter five

Day One- Part 2- Magic Kingdom

As the door opens they see a man dressed in a butler outfit.

"Welcome to the Haunted Mansion," he says as he leads them into another room. When everyone is in, the doors close behind them. Hermione moves closer to Severus and takes his hand.

"You scared?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers, he smiles at her as a voice starts talking to them.

"Welcome mortals, I will be your host for the evening, your ghost-host. We will start our tour here in the gallery where you will see some of our more well known guests in their human form. I am afraid there is no turning back now..." the voice fades.

"Please move your mortal bodies to the center of the room- the dead center," the butler says with a laugh.

"Do your eyes deceive you or is this room acutely stretching?" everyone looks around to see the painting of the room getting longer as more of the paintings are revealed. "Now if you look around this room you will see that there are no windows and no doors. This is why we offer you this chilling challenge, to find a way out," the voice then laughs. "Of course there is always my way!" with that the lights go out, everyone looks up to see a person hanging from the ceiling. Hermione clutches Severus' hand tighter. They look behind them to see a door opening and everyone walking through it. They look across to see Ginny griping both Draco and Harry's hands.

"I didn't like that," Ginny says as the three of them catch up to Severus and Hermione.

"Neither did I Ginny," Hermione smiles at her and gets a small smile in return.

"This way, please mind your step as you get into your seat," another person dressed as a maid says as they come to a conveyer belt. Severus and Hermione step in the first carriage, Ginny and Draco behind them, Harry and Albus next and finally Ron and Minerva.

"Like this any better?" Severus asks.

"Anything is better than that room," Hermione says as she moves closer to Severus. They go past a hall where they see ghostly figures dancing. "Wow," Hermione says as she watches them. They go through another room, which has lots of ghostly brides in their dresses. They come to another room where a green head is floating inside a crystal ball.

"_Dark spirits from the grave come forth. Lift us from the black. And show us, show us the way back," _the women in the crystal balls says.

"That sounds nice," Hermione says to Severus and the carriage they are in starts to turn around and goes downhill. At the bottom they find themselves in a cemetery. Suddenly a ghoul shoots up from behind one of the gravestones causing Hermione to jump back bump into Severus. "Sorry," he smiles at her and puts his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks," as they reach the end of the ride they see mirrors and there ghost-host speaks to them.

"So you have found an exit, but be careful you never know who might be hitching a ride," they look in the mirror to see there is skinny ghost in the carriage smiling at them. As they spin back to fully face forward they see another maid.

"When the lap bar has come up please exit and watch your step," she says. Severus gets out offering his hand to Hermione to help her.

"Thanks again," they walk outside as the others catch up to them.

"That was creepy," Ron says as they make their way towards the Liberty Square Riverboat.

"All aboard last call," the skipper says as they walk onto the boat.

Hermione, Severus, Albus and Minerva all stay near the middle of the boat on the second floor, where as the rest head to the front of the boat on the second floor. Hermione walks over to a little room and takes a seat on one side of it, Severus sitting across from her.

"This is more like it. Nice, relaxing, not scary boat ride," Hermione says as she smiles at him.

"I don't know I didn't mind the Haunted Mansion, maybe we should go on it again," Severus suggests.

"Only if you ride it's a small world with Albus again," she replies with a smirk.

"No, never again," Severus says shaking his head.

"It's a small world after all," Hermione sings.

"It's a small world after all," Albus replies as he comes and stands next to her, "do you want to ride it again Hermione?"  
"No thanks Albus, once in a day is enough for me," she says as she stands and make her way to the railing on the boat and looks at Tom Sawyer's island. She looks beside to see Severus stood there, she leans her head against his arm.

"What are we doing next?" Severus asks her.

"I think we are going to go get seats for the parade," Hermione replies.

"Parade?"  
"Yeah, all the Disney parks have them, this one is called share a dream come true parade," Hermione says, "it's where loads of characters come through the park on floats or walking and there's music and dancing."

"Sounds like a ride I know," Hermione giggles at his comment.

"No trust me it's better than the ride," they spend the rest of the boat ride stood there looking out into the water and the things they pass.

"Right lets go get a spot to watch the parade from," Albus says as he takes the lead. They find a stop at the front as Ginny, Hermione and Minerva sit down in front of the guys. Hermione pulls out her map.

"I will be back in a min, save my seat," she says as she stands up walks off in another direction.

"Where is 'Mione going?" Ron asks.

"Maybe to the toilet," Harry replies. About ten minutes later Hermione comes back carrying some things.

"What are they?" Ron asks as he smells food.

"Funnel cakes," she says as she hands one to Severus, then one to Harry. "Harry share with Ron please," Harry nods and the two boys start eating. She hands one to Albus who shares with Minerva. Then one to Ginny.

"Draco do you want to share mine?" she asks.

"Sure," he says as he sits down next to her. Hermione stands next to Severus and breaks a bit of the dessert off.

"Hermione these are delicious, where did you get it from?" Albus asks, so he knows where to get one later.

"A little shop over there, called Sleepy Hollow," she answers as she puts the bit she broke off in her mouth. "You going to eat some?" she asks Severus as she breaks off some more.

"I don't really like swee..." but before he can finish she puts some in his mouth.

"That was payback for the toast," she says as she takes some more. Severus closes his mouth, chews it then swallows. "So do you like it?"

"It's edible," he says as he takes some himself, Hermione just raises on eyebrow at him. "What?"  
"Nothing," she says.

"Look here comes the parade," Ginny says as she hands the rest of the funnel cake to Draco.

The first float to come by is a Young Walt Disney sat at an easel drawing Mickey. Next comes the snow globe like floats. The first one with Mickey Mouse, along with his friends, Minnie, Goofy and Donald. The next has Pinocchio inside, with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs walking around it.

"See this isn't so bad is it?" Hermione asks Severus.

"Guess not," Hermione shakes her head and returns her attention to the parade.

The next globe has Aladdin in, with Alice, Tweedledum and Tweedledee and the Mad Hatter walking around. The next globe and float houses the villains.

"Now that is better," Severus says as he looks at the float.

"Yeah good thing evil never wins," Hermione says with a smile.

The next float has the Princess' and the Prince's on.

"Wow, they look beautiful," Ginny says as she leans her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Ginny you could always be a Princess for a day," Hermione suggests.

"No, but do you think you could curl my hair like that tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will," Hermione says.

"Thanks," Ginny tilts her head back and smiles at her.

The last float has some of the Disney characters that are animals on, like Simba, Timon and the Cheshire Cat.

"That was fun," Albus says as he tries to get up from his sitting potion on the floor. "Can someone give me a hand up please," he asks as Harry and Ron take his hands pulling him to his feet. "Thank you boys, must remember not to sit down like that again, it is not good for ones back," the rest laugh at him as they start to make their way to Frontierland.

"What do you want to go on first?" Ron asks.

"How about the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?" Draco suggest. They nod at him and make their way over joining the queue.

"So what is this?" Albus asks.

"It's meant to be a runaway train," Hermione says. As they walk through whats looks like an old mine.

"How many riding?" the guy at the front asks them.

"Eight," Draco says.

"Alright last four rows," he points to the end. Draco nods and walks that way. Hermione and Severus take the back row, with Harry and Minerva in front of them, then Ginny and Draco, then Albus and Ron.

"I love these kind of rides," Hermione says as they get into their seats.

"What kind of rides?" Severus asks as they bring down the lap bar.

"Roller coaster, although Disney doesn't have many," Hermione says as the train starts to move. As they start to go around the corners, Hermione puts her arms up.

"Why do you do that?" Severus asks as he grips the lap bar.

"Because it is fun," Hermione answers as she grabs one of his hands prying it off the lap bar and holds it up with hers. Severus links his fingers with hers as he doesn't like the idea of not holding. "Are you scared?"

"No," Severus answers as he lets go of Hermione's hand and retakes his grip of the lap bar.

"I believe you," Hermione says as she sticks out her tongue. As they get of the ride Ginny and Hermione run to see the pictures that were taken.

"Oh, we so have to get these," Ginny says, Hermione nods in agreement.

"Please not more photos," Severus complains.

"It's not as bad as the one Albus took of you on the tea cup," Hermione says as she and Ginny pay for the photos.

"Albus, what photo?" Severus says as he walks up to him.

"It's a great photo, you look like you are going to be sick on it," Hermione says as she and Draco take Albus' arms and pull him away from Severus.

"Yeah, Severus it's hilarious, maybe we should have it blown up and put up in Hogwarts," Draco suggests.

"What a great idea," Albus adds as they all break out laughing, seeing the look of horror on Severus' face.

"Are you sure it wouldn't scare the students more?" Ron says as he catches up with the three of them.

"Ah, very good point," Albus says, as Severus expression changes.

"Merlin, if looks could kill," Hermione says as she lets go of Albus' arm and walks over to Severus. "Come on Mr Grumpy," she says as she drags him over to Splash Mountain. "Ready to get wet guys?"

"No," Severus says as he stops walking.

"You guys go get in line, I will get him on," Hermione says as she smiles at them.

"I am not going on it, and you can't make me," Severus says.

"You do realise that you sound like a five year old, come on," she pulls on his arm, but he doesn't move. "Severus come on," she says as she holds his hands in hers.

"Fine, but you can't buy the photo from this ride," he says as he lets go of one of her hands but pulls her along by her other hand.  
"Okay, I promise I won't," she says as she stands by his side. They catch up with the others in the line.

"How many?" a lady at the front of the line asks.

"Eight," Draco says. She points them towards where they should stand. Harry, Ron, Albus and Minerva in one. Then Severus, Hermione, Draco and Ginny in the other.

"Wow, this is so cool," Ginny says as they go around the inside looking at the characters.

"Yeah, but here comes the drop," Hermione says as they reach summit.

"Hold on," Ginny says as she grips the side. Hermione smiles and holds onto Severus' shoulders. "Arr," Ginny screams as she gets wet.

"At least you dry quickly in this heat," Hermione laughs as she is almost completly dry, while Severus is quite wet.

"It's a good thing you do," Severus says as they get off the ride.

"Oh, Ginny can you buy the photos this time," Hermione says with a smile.

"Sure Herm," Ginny says as she walks over to the booth that sells the photos.

"Wait I said you weren't allowed to buy the photos," Severus says as he turns around to face Hermione.

"Yeah you did and I am not buying the photos Ginny is," Hermione says with a smirk.

"Hermione," Severus says in a serious tone.

"Lighten up," Hermione says as she hugs him, "it really won't kill you."

"Oh, it will," Severus says as he returns her hug. She giggles and lets go of him.

"Come on let's catch up with everyone," she says as she starts to walk off, with Severus following behind.

"Can we go see the Country Bear Jamboree, next?" Albus asks, everyone nods at him and they follow him into a western looking theatre.

"I would like to remind that there is no flash photography or smoking allowed in this theatre, now please enjoy the show," a young man says at the front.

They sit and start to watch the show that consists of singing bears.

"I thought it's a small world was scary," Severus says to Hermione.

"No this isn't scary," Hermione says. "That is," she point to the other side of her. Severus looks to see Albus dancing in his seat and trying to sing along.

"That I can agree with," he says with a smile. Hermione smiles back and rests her head on his shoulder. "Comfy?" he asks.

"Very," she says with a sigh. Albus looks across at the two and smiles at them, then he returns his attention to the show.

"Alright everyone the next stop is Adventureland," Albus says.

"Can we go up there?" Ron asks pointing at the Swiss Family Tree House.

"You can, I think I will sit down here," Albus says.

"I will stay with you," Hermione says as they take a seat on a nearby bench. Severus looks up at the tree, and then walks over to the bench, sitting down next to Hermione.

"See you guys when we get down," Ginny says as they enter the tree house.

"Albus do you want an ice cream float?" Hermione asks as she stands up.

"Yes I will try one," he says, she then looks at Severus who just shakes his head, she nods and walks out of sight.

"So what is going on between you and Hermione?" Albus asks. At hearing this Severus looks at him wide eyed.

"Nothing," he replies as he looks down at the ground.

"Severus, you know you can't hide anything from me," he continues to press.

"And I am not, there is nothing going on," Severus says firmly.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Sure about what?" Hermione asks as she sits back down on the bench.

"Nothing, and yes I am," Severus says as he looks at what Hermione has brought back.

"Here you go Albus a pineapple float," Hermione says handing him one.

"Thank you," Albus says as he takes a drink, he then uses the spoon Hermione gave him to eat some of the ice cream. Hermione does the same then takes some more ice cream on the spoon and offers it to Severus.

"No thank you," he says.

"I don't take no for an answer, open up," she says as she holds the spoon in front of his face. Severus does as she asks eating the ice cream, he then looks over at Albus to see he has a twinkle in his eye.  
"Annoying old man," Severus mutters under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing, but that is far too sweet for me," he says.

"I really like it," Albus says as he continues eating. Hermione just smiles and returns to eating her float.

"Hi guys," Ginny says as the rest of the group come and join them on the bench.

"Do you want a drink?" Hermione says as she offers her float to Ginny, she smiles and nods at her taking the drink.

"Can we go on the Jungle Cruise next?" Harry asks. They nod and follow him into the line. As they reach the front they get onto a boat called Nile Princess.

"Hi everyone welcome to our Jungle Cruise, my name is James and I will be your guide for the next three weeks while you are on this cruise," at this people giggle. "Alright every one wave to the people on the dock cause you are probably won't ever see them again, but then again you probably have never seen them before so it won't make that much difference," at this the people on the boat laugh, and Severus just shakes his head. "Okay real quick safety instruction, top of the boat," James points upwards, "bottom of the boat," he points downwards. "If the top of the boat becomes the bottom... swim."  
"These jokes are terrible," Severus says to Hermione.

"Yeah, but it is still funny," Hermione says as she slips her arm through his.

"Speaking of which can anyone swim on board today," with that a few people raise their hands. "How can you swim on board there's no water?"

"This is worse than it's a small world," Severus says.

"I like it," Hermione smiles.

"I have to agree with Severus," Draco says.

"Oh just listen and look please," Ginny says with a smile and Draco smiles back.

"Right we are now entering the Amazon where everything grows larger than life, including the butterflies. Okay right here is inspiration falls we call it inspiration falls cause the more you look at it the more it inspires you to," at this point the guide does a little dance, "go." At this Ron bursts out laughing. "I like you," the tour guide says.

"Weasley made a friend," Severus says to Hermione.

"Yeah, but you will make an enemy if you don't start laughing," she says as she elbows him.

"Oww, okay I get the point," he says with a smile.

"We are now heading deeper into forest into the Congo," the tour guide says. "Don't worry I have organised a pygmy welcoming party they are having you for barbeque, no sorry over for barbeque." The tour guide corrects himself.

"How long is this ride?" Severus asks.

"I don't really know," Hermione answers.

"SNAKE!" James shouts as he turns the wheel. "Does anyone know the name of that one, I will give you a clue it begins with p?"  
"Python," someone on the boats shouts.

"It's actually plastic. We are now in the Nile river it's the longest river in the world it just goes on for niles and niles and niles, and if you don't believe me you people are in denial," at this Hermione laughs.

"You can't find that funny," Severus says as he raises his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah I do," she answers.

"Right there is an African bull elephant, you can tell it's an African elephant because we are in Africa. Over there you can hear the elusive speaker monkey," James says as he points into the trees, once again Hermione giggles. "Some people get that others are looking thinking there's no monkey there. We are now entering crocodile country, that big croc over there is Dwaine, keep your arms inside the boat or they might go down the Dwaine."  
"Okay that one was bad," Hermione says to Severus.

"They are all bad," Severus complains.

"Oh, I like this guy," Albus says as he laughs.

"Thanks gramps," James says. "Oh no, Switzer falls, I haven't made this turn all year, okay I am going to need your help, everybody lean," he says as he leans out of the boat on the right side, "come on its Disney play along, lean. Well I can see that 95 percent of you were so scared that you couldn't move. Oh no, hippos if any of you guys are wearing white shirts don't make a sound like a marble, cause these are hungry, hungry hippos," the wizard all look confused while Hermione laughs. "This isn't good, this one is going to charge, cover yourselves while I get my gun. BACK OFF HIPPO I'VE GOT A GUN! SHOE, BAD HIPPO, SHOE!"

"I am sure that would work in real life," Severus says with a frown.

"If you don't start smiling, I will have to make you," Hermione says.

"And how will you do that?"

"I am sure this know-it-all can think of something," she says with a smirk. "You look scared."

"I am," Severus replies with a smile.

"Told you I have my ways," Hermione smirks.

"Those drums can only mean one thing, head hunter country, and that is a bad place to be headed," Ron once again laughs really loud.

"Ron you have to keep it down," Harry says as he shakes his head.

"But this guy is so funny," Ron says in between laughing.

"That dance that they are doing can mean one of two things. They are even going to attack or they lost the key to the men's room." at this Severus chuckles.

"You laughed," Hermione says as she pokes him.

"It was a chuckle not a laugh," Severus says.

"But don't worry this is the most predictable tribe in the Amazon, they only ever attack from the right so everyone look over there, oh no they are on the left," James says as he ducks down and spins the wheel of the boat. "This is the best view in the jungle, the eighth wonder of the world, the backside of water," they say as they go under the waterfall they have gone past before. "We are now on the main Congo river in south-east-Asia. I have never gone this way before looks like an earthquake has opened up a new passage, it may lead to our dooms, but then again it's Disney so it will probably lead to another gift shop," everyone on the boat laughs at this, well Severus chuckles. They go through a dark tunnel. "Oh no, this could be painful, it's a root cannel."  
"Really Hermione, how much longer is this ride?" Severus complains.

"You sound like a five year old again. I don't think much longer," Hermione says.

"Looks like we got out of there okay, it seem we have wandered into an Indian elephant bathing pool, but it's okay to take your pictures they have their trunks on," Hermione can't help but laugh at this. "Most people think its water they squirt from their trunks, but its snot. Indian elephant bathing pool not something you see every day, but I do, every ten minutes. This is the part of the course where I like to point out some of my favourite plants on the tour and tell you all I know about them," he says as he points to both side of the boat. "They're green."

"Please let this torture end," Severus says as he hangs his head.

"Don't worry not much longer," Hermione reassures him.

"This is Nami he is the head salesman of the jungle, but as you can see his sales are shrinking," James says.

"Okay, that one was tolerable," Severus says.

"I liked that one," Draco says to Ginny.

"See you are getting into the spirit of things," Ginny says with a smile.

"He invited me over for tea yesterday, let me tell you his wife makes one hell of a stew. I am going to miss her though," Hermione laughs. "Okay so here we come to the end of our tour. If you have enjoyed the tour my name is James and this is the Jungle Cruise, but if you haven't my name is Tom and this is Splash Mountain," as the boat comes to a stop at the dock, everyone smiles and gets off.

"Can we go to the Pirates of the Caribbean next?" Ginny asks as she grabs Draco arm and pulls him towards the ride.

"Do you think there is something going on between them?" Harry asks Ron.

"Don't be silly, I would know," Ron says as he looks at his sister. "'Mione, is there something going on between my sister and Draco?"

"I don't know what you are on about Ron," Hermione says as she walks past him catching up with Ginny and Draco.

"Snape, do you know anything?" Ron asks.

"If I did I wouldn't tell you Weasley," Severus says with a smirk, catching up with the rest.

"Come on boys, let's catch up with them," Minerva says, as she and Albus walks past them.

"Yeah we are coming," Harry shouts.

"What took you guys so long?" Ginny asks as they catch up.

"Nothing just Harry putting some crazy thoughts into my head," Ron answers, as Hermione laughs.

"Sorry," she apologise as they reach the front of the line.

"Yo-ho. How many people in your crew?" a guy dressed as a pirate asks.

"Eight," Ginny says.

"First two rows, please," he says. Ginny nods. In the front row, Minerva sits next to Albus, then Ron and Harry. Behind them, Draco sits next to Ginny, then Hermione then Severus.

"Ginny I would be less obvious if I was you," Hermione says.

"What do you mean?" Ginny says innocently.

"Well let's just say Ron isn't as clueless as you think," she answers with a smile, at this Ginny turn's bright red.

"Ginny are you okay?" Draco asks.

"Yeah she is, just a bit flustered," Hermione answers for her.

"I thought she is your best friend?" Severus asks in a whisper.

"She is that's why I warned her," she whispers back.

"You could have done it more privately," Severus says as they set off.

"Yeah, but I had to tell her as soon as I could, you really don't give those two enough credit," she says.

"Oh, I do," Severus says. They go out of the dock straight down into a drop. Severus grabs Hermione's hand as they get sprayed with water at the bottom. "I really didn't expect that."  
"Neither did I," Hermione says letting go of his hand.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,_

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot,_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

"Well at least this song is alright," Severus says to Hermione.

"Yeah, but it still gets stuck in your head," Hermione says as they head through a town where pirates are singing, while been chased by women with brooms.

The come to the end of the ride where there is a single pirate sat in a chair drinking, surrounded by treasure.

"That is Captain Jack Sparrow, he is in the Pirate's of the Caribbean movie," Hermione explains as they get of the ride.

"Herm, let's go look around the shop," Ginny says as she pulls her by the arm. After they are out of earshot of everyone, Ginny turns around to face Hermione. "Do you really think Ron knows?"  
"No, I think Harry has an idea though," Hermione says looking some of the things on the shop.

"Oh well, we don't act that different from you and Severus," Ginny says with a smirk.

"What?" Hermione turns around shocked.

"Well, you act like I do when I am around Draco," she explains.

"Yeah, only I don't have a massive crush on Severus, I mean come on, eww Severus," Hermione laughs.

"Yeah true what the hell was I thinking, I guess I should tone it down a little," Ginny says with a laugh.

"Yeah what were you thinking," Hermione says as she and Ginny walk outside. _Maybe she isn't the only one who needs to tone it down. _Hermione thinks to herself as they rejoin the others. "Where's Severus?"

"I think he went to the toilet," Albus says. "Oh look there he is," Hermione turns around to see Severus walking towards them with a scowl on his face.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" Hermione says with a smile.

"Nothing. Where are we going now?" Severus says as he comes to stand next to him.

"I'm hungry," Ron says.

"Well then I guess we should head to Main Street and find a place to eat," Albus says as he leads the way. They walk onto Main Street.

"We should eat at the plaza restaurant," Hermione says as she walks towards it. They nod at her. After being shown to their seats and ordering. Hermione turns her attention to Severus who hasn't said anything since they started walking to Main Street.

"What's up?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing," Severus says in an annoyed tone.

"And I don't believe you," she states.

"Merlin, leave me alone woman," Severus says as he stands from the table and walks out of the restaurant.

"What's up with him?" Ron asks.

"Not a clue. Albus take this and I will go find him," Hermione says handing him the card Brad gave her.

"Yes, we wouldn't want him to get lost in a place like this, he may end up scarring some little children," Albus says, Hermione just smiles and walks out after Severus.

"Where did that man go?" Hermione says as she walks about looking for him, after ten minutes, she finds him on the road into Tomorrowland looking out at the lake, that surrounds the castle. "Do you know how hard you are to find?" Hermione jokes as she comes to stand next to him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, what part of that don't you understand," Severus says.

"The leave alone bit," she replies, as she sees him try to fight a smile from forming on his lips but fails. "See, now what are you mad about?"  
"Nothing."

"Liar, Severus tell me," Hermione asks, then it dawns on her that he must have been listening when she was talking to Ginny. "Were you listening to me and Ginny talk?"

"No what would give you that idea?" he answers quickly.

"Oh, nothing, come on let's go back to the others," she says as she takes his hand pulling him along.

"Hermione?"  
"Yes Severus," she turns around to face him.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's fine," she smiles at him as they continue back to the restaurant as they enter they see their food being brought to the table.

"It's good to see you back with a smile on the face," Albus says then starts to eat his burger. The rest of their meal is spent taking about what they are going to do after they finish.

"I am going back to it's a small world," Albus says once they are outside. "Oh, Hermione here have this back, we should meet back here at eight thirty to get a seat for Main Street Electrical Parade and the fireworks," he says returning the card, then walking off.

"Guess someone has to go with him," Minerva says as she goes after him.

"Well me and Herm are going shopping, right?" Ginny asks, Hermione just nods.

"Boring," Ron says. "Come on Harry, let's go back to Tomorrowland."  
"Okay, see you four later," Harry says as he waves to them.

"Yeah, bye," Hermione says. "So what are you two going to do?"

"What do you think Severus, do you think we should accompany the ladies?" Draco asks.

"I guess we could, but only if they will go on the Haunted Mansion again," Severus replies.

"We can do that," Ginny says, as she and Hermione hand the bags they already have to Draco and Severus and head for the Shop on Main Street.

**Eight thirty**

As Harry and Ron make their way to the meeting point they see that everyone else is there.  
"Hi guys, so where are we going to sit?" Ginny asks as Harry and Ron reach them.

"How about in front of the castle?" Albus suggests, they nod and follow him. The girls take a seat on the pavement edge. "I think I will stand this time." Severus comes to stand beside Hermione.

"We are off to get some popcorn. Anyone want anything?" Ron asks.

"Can you get me some candyfloss?" Hermione asks.

"Sure, Ginny you want owt?" Harry asks.

"Some popcorn please," Ginny answers.

"Okay, see you in a min," Harry says as he and Ron walk off.

"You standing or sitting?" Hermione asks Severus looking up at him.

"Sitting," he says as he sits next to her.

"Move behind me," Hermione says, Severus looks at her shocked, she giggles when she sees his face. "Makes more space so other people can sit down," he nods and shuffles so that Hermione is between his legs.

"That better?" Severus asks.

"Much," Hermione smiles as she leans back resting her body against his.

"'Mione, here's your candyfloss," Ron says as he gives her it.

"Thanks," she says with a smile, putting the candyfloss in front of her.

"Welcome, Magic Kingdom's Electrical Parade, the parade will start in ten minutes," a voice says over the speakers.

"This should be good," Hermione says to Severus.

"If you say so," Severus replies. As the lights all over the park go out. "Guess it's about to start," Hermione just nods her head.

The first character they see is Tinkerbell, followed by the Blue fairy.

"Wow, this is amazing," Hermione says as she watches the characters go by dressing in lights.

"Yeah it is," Severus adds.

Next up is Mickey, Minnie and Goofy. After that Alice in Wonderland, with butterflies walking around dancing on the road.

"You enjoying yourself?" Severus asks.

"Nowhere I would rather be," she smiles as she looks up at him.

The next float is a coach that has Cinderella riding in it. After that a pirate boat with Peter Pan. Next up Dumbo's circus. After that Snow white and the seven dwarfs.

"Hey look Grumpy, that reminds me off someone I know," Hermione says with a laugh.

"And who would that be?" Severus asks amused.

"Well let me think, he is tall, quite dark and is sat behind me," Hermione answers.

"Me, well know I know what you think of me," Severus says returning his attention to the parade.

The next float is Pinocchio.

"It's not all I think of you," Hermione says quietly, thinking Severus can't hear her, Severus looks down at her and smiles, as she is not looking at him but out towards the parade.

The next float is Pete's Dragon.

"Wow, a dragon cool," Ron says as he and Harry munch on some popcorn. Hermione smiles as she reaches for her candyfloss, opening it she takes some for herself and offers some to Severus. He doesn't argue, he just takes it and eats it.

"Is this just sugar?" Severus asks.

"Yep, it just melts on your tongue," Hermione says as the next float comes by. "Oh no," Hermione says as she turns her head away from the parade.

Severus looks up to see a float with it's a small world on it.

"I thought I would never have to see that again," Severus complains.

The last float of the parade; is a float in which the lights make up the American flag.

"That was amazing," Ginny says as she stands stretching her legs. "What's next?"  
"Wishes, it's the fireworks display," Hermione says. "Shouldn't be long before it starts."

After another ten minutes, the lights of the park go out again and everyone looks up at the castle to see Tinkerbell flying down from it.

"What a cool job," Hermione says.

"You wouldn't see me doing it," Severus says.

"You dressed up like Tinkerbell now that is something I would love to see," she says as she bursts out laughing. The castle starts changing colour. As the fireworks light up the sky. "That is beautiful," Hermione says as she looks up towards the sky. They stay and watch the end of the show, after it finishes Hermione stands and helps Severus to his feet. "Right let's get out of here," Hermione says as she grabs Severus' hand. "Don't get lost on your way out, try to stay together," she says as they make their way towards the exit. "Head for the ferry!" Hermione shouts.

"Okay!" Everyone shouts back. As the get to the exit both Severus and Hermione walk through together, looking behind them they can't see anyone else.

"Do you think we lost them?" Severus says.

"We just have to hope they get back to the car," Hermione says as she and Severus get caught in a group of people and have no choice but to walk with them to the ferry. Once on board they make their way to the railing. Hermione stands up against it with Severus behind her. "What are you doing?"  
"Making sure I don't lose you," Severus says. Hermione smiles and looks out onto the lake, leaning slightly over the edge.

"Hermione!" Hermione looks around to see Ginny waving from farther along the boat. She waves back.

"Well at least we know they are on the boat," Hermione says to Severus who just nods. As they reach the other dock they get off the boat and head for the car. Once they are inside they hear the back doors opening and look back to see everyone else getting into the car. "We thought we lost you back there," Hermione says as she reverses out of the car parking space.

"You did," Ron says. "We were worried about you."

"You didn't need to be, I had Severus with me," Hermione replies. As they hit the freeway Hermione looks into her mirror and sees that everyone has fallen asleep. "You wanna get back at everyone?"  
"What do you mean?" Severus asks.

"Well everyone is asleep, and I have a camera," Hermione says with a smirk.

"Gladly," he says as he takes the camera from her bag and starts snapping away. As they turn into the hotel Hermione wakes everyone up.

"Guys we are back," Hermione says as she parks the car.

"Do we have to move?" Ron complains.

"Yes, unless you want to sleep in the car," Hermione says as she gets out of the car.

"Fine," as everyone gets out of the car. They make their way up to the rooms and get changed for bed. As everyone slips into bed, Hermione walks to the door joining her room to Albus' and Severus', she looks in to only find Severus.

"Did you have fun today?" she asks, only to see him jump and turns around.

"Don't do that, but I guess I did," Severus says walking up to her.

"Good," she says with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night," they smile at each other, then Hermione goes back into her room turning off the lights and slipping into bed.

Okay there we go hope you enjoy it. The next park they are going to is Animal Kingdom. Xx.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy, oh and it might take me a little longer to update because I am now back at school xx.

Chapter six

Day two- part one- Animal Kingdom

"'Mione get up!" Ron shouts as he jumps on hers and Ginny's bed.

"Ron stop it, I am up," Hermione replies sitting up.

"Where are we going today?" he asks.

"I don't know now get of the bed," she says as she kicks him.

"Alright," Ron says as he walks back into his room.

"Ginny I hate your brother," Hermione says getting up and heading to get changed in the bathroom.

"Join the club," Ginny says as she swings her legs over the side of the bed. Hermione returns from the bathroom and brushes her hair. Ginny stands and goes into the bathroom. Hermione looks at the planner.

"Ron we are going to Animal Kingdom," Hermione says walking into Severus' and Albus' room. "Albus how many of those shirts do you have?" she asks seeing him in another Hawaiian shirt, but this time in green.

"Oh, loads don't worry about it," Albus says with a smile.

"I am not, it's just they are a little bright to see in a morning," Hermione says walking over to Severus holding out a bottle of sun cream to him. Severus just takes the bottle and puts some of her back. "Thanks," she says walking back into her room grabbing her bag and keys. Severus looks at Albus to see him smiling.

"Albus wipe that smile off your face," Severus warns.

"Tell me what's going on and I will," Albus says this time with a smirk.

"Nothing I have already told you," Severus says walking out of the room.

"Is everyone ready?" Hermione asks walking out of her room.

"Yeah we are coming," Harry says.

**At Animal Kingdom**

"Hi guys!" Brad shouts as he sees them coming through the gates.

"Hi!" Ron shouts back.

"Okay, here are your maps, and could you eat at these places, please," he says with a smile. "Enjoy your day," he waves at them and walks away.

"So where are we off first?" Draco asks.

"Well if we walk to the Tree of Life, we can go see the 3-D show it's tough to be a bud," Hermione says as she walks off in that direction.

"Wow, that is amazing," Ginny says as she looks at the tree.

"Yeah it is. Albus can you take a photo of us," Hermione says handing him the camera as herself and Ginny stand in the middle of the bridge in front of the tree and smile.

"Okay, everyone else in the next one," Albus says. Minerva, Harry, Ron and Draco walk over. "Severus you too."

"No way," Severus says.

"Severus Snape get over here now," Hermione says as she points to the space next to her. Severus hangs his head and makes his way over to her.

"Are you happy now?" he asks her.

"No, smile," she says as she pokes him, he looks at the camera but doesn't smile. "Well it's better than nothing," Hermione says turning and facing the camera with a smile. "Okay Albus you get in the next one," Hermione says as they swap places. After taking a few more photos they walk to the entrance of the show. "Okay let's go," they walk around the roots of the tree. Stopping and taking photos of the animals carved on them. "Okay take a pair of 3-D glasses," Hermione says as they walk into the waiting area.

"Please walk to the end of the rows, filling in all available seats. I must remind you that there is no photography, videoing or smoking allowed in this theatre. Now please put on your glasses and enjoy the show," one of the staff says.

They were all enjoying the show until the evil Hopper drops in and hornets come out.

"Hornets aim your stingers and fire," with that everyone gets hit in the back by a stinger that comes out of their seat.

"Arh," Hermione says as she grabs Severus' hand. "Sorry," she says letting go of his hand, only to find he has hold of hers and doesn't let go.

"It's fine," he says. As Flick defeats Hopper, Hermione breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well sorry about that guys. Anyway can you please remain in your seat until all the bugs have left the building," Flick says. With that they feel something run behind their backs. As they exit the theatre they put their glasses in the bins.

"That was scary," Ginny says.

"Yeah I can agree with that," Hermione says.

"Can we go to DinoLand now?" Ron asks. Everyone nods at him as they walk off in that direction.

"Hey can we go down there and meet some characters?" Ginny asks.

"Sure let's go," Hermione says as they walk off, everyone follows them. "Oh, it's Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore."

"Would you like me to take the photos?" Albus asks.

"Please and thank you," Hermione says as she and Ginny walk up to Pooh, then Tigger and Eeyore. "I love Tigger," Hermione says as they continue their walk towards DinoLand.

"I like Pooh," Ginny says.

"Can we go on Dinosaur first?" Ron asks, dragging Harry towards the ride. As they walk inside they come to a room where there is a T-rex skeleton. "Wow, what is that thing?"  
"It's a Tyrannosauruses Rex, one of the most viscous predators every to walk the earth, that is its fossilised skeleton," Hermione informs him. As they get further in the ride they see a TV screen with a scientist on it.

"Hello explorers today we are going to go back in time to collect a dinosaur just before the meteor hits the Earth," he explains.

"Cool, so we are going to see some dinosaurs," Ron says as they reach the front of the line.

"How many in your party?" the woman at the front asks.

"Eight," Ron says.

"The front two rows please," she says as she point in that direction. Hermione grips Severus' hand. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco sit in the front row, with Hermione, Severus, Albus and Minerva behind them.

"I get the feeling I am not going to like this," Hermione says to Severus.

"Just do what you normally do," he replies.

"And what would that be?" she asks.

"Hold onto me," he answers with a smirk. Hermione just hits him on the arm softly. As a cart pulls up in front of them they enter and sit down, as Hermione sits down she takes Severus' hand. "The ride hasn't evening started yet."

"Are you complaining?" Hermione smirks.

"Not at all," he replies.

"Wow, this is so cool," Ron says as he points at the dinosaurs.

"Arh," Hermione almost screams as they see some of the more scary dinosaurs.

"You do know they aren't real?" Severus asks amused.

"I know," she replies hiding her face in his arm, he looks down at her smiles whilst shaking his head.

"That ride was awesome, can we go on it again, please," Ron begs.

"Go for it, I will wait here in the shop," Hermione replies sitting down.

"Yeah, see you soon 'Mione," Ron says waving as everyone walks off.

"Want some company?" Severus asks as he stands next her.

"No, I am fine," Hermione says with a smile, Severus just shrugs and sits down next to her. Hermione leans on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Thought you didn't want company?" he asks amused at her actions.

"I don't but you do make a nice pillow," she replies, he smiles at her and puts his arm around her shoulder. "You do realise what we look like?"

"No do enlighten me," Severus says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Severus what has Disney done to you, you are a totally different person," Hermione comments looking up at him.

"Must be the air over here, I am sure I will be back to normal once we get back to Hogwarts," he replies looking down at her. He looks into her eyes and starts to move his face towards her.

"'MIONE," Ron shouts as he comes around the corner. Severus and Hermione quickly look away from each other and stand.

"Have fun?" Hermione asks as he grabs her arm.

"You bet we did," he says as everyone else walks up to them.

"Can we go on something different now?" Ginny asks, as she pulls Hermione away from Ron.

"Thanks," Hermione says.

"No problem, let's go on that," Ginny says pointing towards Primeval Whirl.

"Sure," Hermione says as everyone joins the line.

Ginny, Hermione, Severus and Albus get into the first cart that comes around.

"This is so much better than the other ride," Ginny says as they wiz around the track.

"That I can agree with," Hermione says with a smile. As they get off the ride the girls look back to see that both Severus and Albus look a little unsteady. "You boys need a hand?"

"I am fine," Severus says as he gets out of the cart.

"I wouldn't mind a hand," Albus says. Both Ginny and Hermione move to his side taking one of his arms each. "Thank you girls," they just smiles at him as they walk out of the ride waiting for everyone to catch up with them.

"So what are we doing next?" Draco asks.

"I think something were we can sit down," Hermione says as she and Ginny are still helping Albus.

"Well then how about Nemo the Musical," Minerva suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Albus says. They head of in the direction of the theatre. As they take their seats they hear someone on the loud speaker.

"Hi dudes, this is your friendly neighbourhood turtle Crush, and my little one Squirt," an Australian accident says.

"Yeah, totally, hi dudes," another slightly higher pitched voice says.

"Squirt let's turn these humans, into honorary turtles."

"Yeah, alright everyone just repeat after me. Totally," Squirt says.

"Totally," everyone in the audience replies. Hermione looks at Severus to see him saying nothing.

"I am not going to get you to do this, am I?" Hermione asks with a giggle.

"Not a chance," Severus replies.

"Alright, this time say, cha totally," Squirt says, then the audience replies. "Awesome, okay last one, cha totally dude," the audience once again replies. "Radical, one more time," and the audience replies. "Dad, dad did you hear them?"  
"Yeah I did little one you guys are now honorary turtles, well enjoy the show dudes," Crush says.

"Wow, that is beautiful," Hermione says as she watches the stage, where there are people dressed as fish and coral.

"Yeah but I know something that is more beautiful," Severus whispers to her.

"Really and what would that be?" Hermione asks facing him.

"Guess," he says with a smirk, Hermione just blushes at that and turns her head back to the stage. He smiles at her as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"Albus do you know what is going on between those two?" Minerva asks pointing towards Severus and Hermione.

"Well when I asked Severus he said nothing was," Albus replies.

"Do you believe him?" She asks raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Not at all, I just don't think they can completely tell what is changing between them," he says with a smile.  
"Albus you have that twinkle in your eye. What are you planning?" Minerva asks amused.

"Just trying to think of a way to push them in the right direction."

"I don't think they need that big a push," Minerva says as she looks at her best student who seems completely at ease, resting her head on her potions masters shoulder.

As they exit the theatre they head towards Asia.

"Can we go on that?" Ron asks pointing at the Expedition Everest.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione says, as they walk into the line.

"'Mione can I ride next to you?" Ron asks sweetly.

"Sorry Severus has already asked me," Hermione says standing next to him.

"Have I?" he asks quietly raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione replies quickly.

"Alright," Ron says disappointed.

"Don't worry I will sit next to you," Minerva says as she grabs his arm.

"Albus how about you and me?" Harry asks, smiling at Ginny, who blushes and turns her head away from him. Albus just nods.

"Harry knows Ginny," Hermione says to her as she walks past Ginny.

"Knows what?" Draco asks.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it Draco," Hermione says as she laughs.

"Herm, shut up," Ginny says as she jumps at her covering Hermione's mouth with her hand, Hermione holds her hands up in surrender. "Thank you," Hermione gives Ginny an innocent look and they both burst out laughing.

"I don't think I will ever understand when girls talk to each other," Draco says to Severus.

"Don't worry none of us do," Severus replies to his godson.

"Yeah you're not supposed to," Hermione says taking Severus arm as they are told to go stand in four different rows. "Harry does Ron know?" Hermione whispers to him.

"He is completely clueless," Harry says.

"Good," she says with a nod.

"He is too busy trying to find out a way to impress you," Harry says with a laugh.

"WHAT!" Hermione shouts causing everyone else to look at her. "You have got to be kidding me," she rolls her eyes as they step onto the train.

"Sorry I am not," Harry says as he sits in front of her.

"Merlin help me," Hermione says as Severus pulls the lap bar down.

"Don't worry, just keep turning him down, that's what you did before," Harry says laughing at her.

"You're not helping," she says as she reaches over the top of the seat and hits him on the head.

"Oww, that hurt, I was only trying to help."

"Whatever," Hermione mumbles as she sits back in her seat. As they train sets of Severus leans over to Hermione.

"You could always tell him the truth, that you like someone else," Severus says with a smirk.

"That would make him ask who," Hermione points out as they come to a point where the track ends.

"And you don't want to tell him," Severus asks sounding hurt, as they start to move backwards.

"No it would just make him want to kill you and I would rather that this holiday stay civil...ish," Hermione replies as they look up to see a yeti, Severus only nods at her as they head down the mountain. At the end of the ride they look up seeing the yeti waving at them

"That was scary," Ginny says. "Aaw, that is so cute," she says picking up a yeti teddy.

"It so is," Hermione says picking up one too. As both girls head off to pay for their teddies.

"I really don't think we should ever let them go off by themselves shopping," Albus says shaking his head.

"Well we went with them last time and it was scary just how much they can buy," Draco says.

"Yes it was and it tested just how much we could carry," Severus adds.

"Oh, god then you two can keep an eye on what they buy by accompanying them when they go off shopping, whilst I keep an eye on Minerva," Albus says with a smile, Severus just scowls at the man, as he can see exactly what he is thinking, Draco just nods at him.

"Okay let's go," Hermione says as she hands her bag to Severus. "Thanks," she smiles as she and Ginny walk out of the shop arm in arm.

"Sev, I think our arms are going to hurt at the end of today," Draco says as he holds up Ginny's bag.

"Just be glad that we aren't at a shopping center," he says to Draco with a smile.

"True," Draco agrees.

"Oh, next is the Kali River Rapids," Harry says.

"I think I will sit this one out, I will be over there looking at the monkeys," Hermione says as she walks away.

"You sure 'Mione?" Ron asks.

"Yeah I am, have fun getting wet," Hermione says as she waves at them.

"Have fun guys I am going to stay with Herm," Ginny says as she runs to catch up with her best friend. "Hey wait up!" Ginny shouts as she comes to stand next to her.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Hermione asks.

"Water rides aren't my favourite," she says.

"They aren't mine either," Hermione replies with a smile. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
"Does Ron know?"  
"Totally clueless," Hermione says with a smile. "So you don't have to worry about him yet, apparently he is too busy trying to win me over," at that Ginny bursts out laughing.

"No way, what are you going to do?"

"Turn him down, turn him down, oh and did I mention turn him down," Hermione says with a laugh.

"Why? I mean I know you don't like him like that, but could it be so bad if you gave it a try," Ginny suggests.

"Please tell me you are kidding," Hermione asks shocked.

"Well, it's not like you like anyone else," at this Hermione blushes, "Oh Merlin you do. Okay girl spill now," Ginny says looking at her best friend.

"I can't," Hermione pleads.

"I am your best friend there is no I can't with me... wait it's Severus isn't it, I just knew it," Ginny says as she jumps up and down clapping her hands.

"Ginny keep your voice down," Hermione says.

"Does he know?"

"Yes he does," Hermione sighs as she sees she can't get out of this conversation.

"Does he like you back?" Ginny asks excited.

"Yeah, well at least I think he does, he did try to kiss me when we were waiting for you to come off the Dinosaur ride, but Ron shouted my name so he didn't," Hermione explains.

"This is... great," Ginny says as she hugs her best friend.

"Yeah but now all you have to do is tell Draco how you feel because from what I can tell he is as clueless as Ron," Hermione says as she hugs Ginny back.

"Yeah. Wait what are you going to do when you get back to school, I mean he is your professor?" Ginny asks concerned.

"I don't know, like we have talked about that," Hermione says shaking her head, "I am going for the we will cross that bridge when we come to it, sort of thing," Ginny just nods at her and turns to watch the monkeys playing on the pretend temple.

"Girls!" Ron shouts as he runs up to them. "Give me a hug."  
"Not a chance when you are that wet," Ginny says as both she and Hermione move away from him.

"Come on you three the Maharajah Jungle trek is next," Albus says as he waves at them, Hermione looks in his direction and sees Severus looking very wet with a scowl on his face, she walks up to him biting back a giggle.

"Have fun?" she asks.

"No and you can stop laughing right now," Severus says as he hugs her.

"Let go of me Severus I am warning you," Hermione says as she struggles in his arms.

"Why what are you going to do?" Severus asks.

"Ginny, camera quick," Ginny nods at Hermione and turns on the camera taking photos. "Now let go of me," she shouts as she stands on his foot.

"Oww, alright," he says letting go of her and holding up his hands.

"Thank you," Hermione says as she walks over to Ginny. "Not a word," she warns, Ginny just raises her finger to her lips.

They walk over to the entrance of the jungle trek. They walk through looking at the fruit bats, and then they come to the tigers.

"To think that people have almost wiped out these beautiful creatures, it just disgusts me," Hermione says to Severus.

"Yes it does, but there are also people working to protect them," he says to her.

"True, you know I once wanted to be someone who travelled the world protecting endangered species and helping people to understand them, help the people that live near them to find a way to live in harmony with them and take down the people that try to pouch them," Hermione explains to Severus.

"How old were you when you wanted that?" he asks.

"Oh, when I was like seven, I just loved the idea of travelling the world to see all these animals in their natural environment."

"You still could you know," Severus says to her.

"Yeah but with discovering who I really am, I don't know if I still want to," she explains as they watch the two tigers in front of them play. Severus turns his attention to her and watches her as she seems to be far away thinking.

"You two come on we are going to see some Komodo Dragons next!" Ron shouts at them.

"Yeah we are coming," Severus answers him. "Hermione," he puts his hand on her shoulder, she shakes her head and looks at him smiling.

"Sorry zoned out there," she says as she starts to walk in the direction the others went.

"I noticed," he replies with a smile walking next to her.

"These things are cool, but they aren't like real dragons," Ron says, Harry once again hits him on the head.

"Ron, watch what you say," Harry says in a frustrated voice.

"Oops, sorry I forgot," Ron apologises. They finish the jungle trek and head for the Wildlife Express Train that will take them to Rafiki's Planet Watch.

"All aboard," one of the people on the platform says as they group jump into a carriage.

"So we have to get on this thing to get there and to get back?" Draco asks.

"Yeah we do," Hermione says. Draco just nods and looks out the side of the carriage.

"So what is there to do at Rafiki's Planet Watch?" Harry asks.

"Not a lot," Ron complains.

"Oh, Ron stop complaining," Hermione says with a frustrated edge to her voice.

"Okay," Ron replies sheepishly. As they exit the train Severus pulls Hermione to one side and gives her a bottle containing a potion.

"It's for your headache," he explains.

"How did you know?" she asks confused as she drinks the potion.

"You always have the same edge to your voice when you do, and it was the one you just used when you spoke to Ron," he explains to her.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione says with a smile as she hands him the vile back.

"You're welcome," Severus says as they catch up with the others.

"Aaw, they are so cute," Ginny says as she looks at the cotton-top tamarins.

"Yeah they are," Hermione says as she stands next to Ginny.

They walk around Rafiki's Planet Watch looking at all the smaller animals, and with Hermione, Ginny and Minerva going into the petting zoo, with Albus taking photos of them with the animals.

"So where to next?" Draco asks as they get back on the train.

"Somewhere to eat please I am starving," Ron complains.

"You always are bro," Ginny laughs.

"Then let's head into Africa and get something shall we," Albus suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Ron says as he leans back in his chair. As they get off the train they walk into Africa and go to eat at a place called Tusker House Restaurant. As they sit down with their food, Ron sits next to Hermione.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asks.

"Not at all," Hermione says with a smile, as Severus sits across from her. Albus looks over at the three of them and decides to sit next to Severus in case he tries to do something rash.

"So 'Mione," Ron says as he puts his arm around her shoulder. At this Severus glares, but stops when he feels Albus put his hand on her arm.

"She can handle herself," Albus whispers to him and Severus just nods at him.

"Yes Ron," Hermione asks, picking up a couple fries and eating them.

"Well, I was wondering if you would, um, possibly go out with me," Ron asks, at hearing this everyone else at the table stops their conversations and turns to look at Hermione whose face has gone blank.

Sorry, you will have to wait for Hermione's reaction in the next chapter, and sorry it took so long, I had to get ready for school and it was really hectic. I will try to make sure I update every 1-2 weeks, I promise, hope you liked it, until next time xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, I am updating as quickly as possible, thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them, so here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy, xx.

Chapter seven

Day two- part two- Animal Kingdom

Hermione raises her eyes to meet Severus' looking for any kind of strength she can draw from him.

"Ron..." she begins but he cuts her off.

"Look I know it's like a big step but we could be great together," Ron says as he reaches his hand to cup her cheek, Hermione turns her head away from his hand.

"No," she says to him.

"I know you must have to think about this and I can wait for an answer, just don't do anything rash," Ron continues like he didn't hear her.

"No," Hermione repeats herself.

"'Mione you have nothing to lose by giving us a try," Ron says as he takes her hand, she quickly pulls her hand out of his and removes his arm from her shoulders.

"Ron I said no and I mean it," Hermione says trying to keep her voice down.

"Come on 'Mione it isn't like there is anyone else," Ron says.

"Ron, what part no don't you understand!" Hermione shouts as she slaps him across the face when he tries to put his arm back around her, "and there is someone else," she says as she stands up walking away from everyone else.

"Way to go Romeo," Harry laughs at his friend, but stops when he sees Ginny glaring at him.

"Maybe we just need to talk alone," Ron says as he gets up to follow her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Draco says.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron snaps.

"Ronald sit down, you are the last person she would want to see right now," Ginny says as she grabs her brothers arm pulling him down, while she looks over at Severus.

"Albus don't you think someone should go see if she is alright? I mean we can't let her run around Disney by herself," Minerva suggests hoping Albus will get her idea.

"Yes I agree Minerva, Severus would you be so kind as to go see if Hermione is okay," Albus says as he starts to eat his lunch, Severus just nods and stands up.

"What you are sending him, he will probably make her feel worse," Ron whines, "just let me find her."

"No Ron I believe you would only make it worse," Albus says as he waves his hand to tell Severus to go.

Severus walks away in the direction Hermione went. _How the hell am I supposed to find her in this place? _He looks around him to not see her anywhere. _She couldn't have just disappeared. _He looks around again when something catches his eye, Hermione is coming out of the toilet drying her eyes. Severus walks up to her and grabs her arm. _Maybe should have said it was me first,_ he thinks to himself as he sees her tense.

"Ron, leave me the hell alone!" Hermione shouts as she turns around, but she sees Severus smiling at her. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Hermione just sniffs and rubs her eyes again.

"Guess I over reacted," she says with a laugh.

"Just a little, but Albus had to remind me not to interfere," Severus says trying to make her feel better.

"You don't comfort people a lot do?" Hermione asks with a smile.

"What gave you that idea?" Severus asks in mock surprise, while leading her over to a nearby bench. As they sit down Hermione rests her head on Severus' shoulder.

"Does he hate me?" Hermione asks.

"Why would you care what he thinks?" Severus asks confused.

"Because he is my friend, even if he is an asshole sometimes," she explains to him. Severus who is quite shocked to hear her use such language just nods and puts his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks Severus," she says with a smile as she closes her eyes.

"I wouldn't be anywhere alone with Weasley if I were you, he wants to talk," Severus explains to her.

"Joy, just what I want to listen to right now," Hermione says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Looks like the parade is about to start," Severus says as Hermione opens her eyes and looks straight forward. "Guess we could sit here and watch it."  
"Sounds good to me," Hermione says with a smile. Severus looks down as he feels his shirt becoming damp, only to see tears flowing from Hermione's eyes.

"This is meant to be the happiest place on Earth and here you are sat crying your eyes out," Severus says with a smile.

"I can't help it," Hermione says through her tears, Severus just brings his other hand to her face and strokes her cheek. "We really should go find everyone else, they must be worried by now," Hermione says as she slightly lifts her head.

"Yes, I guess we should," Severus says as he kisses the top of her head, he then stands up offering her his hand, she takes it and stands next to him.

"HERM!" she hears Ginny shout, Hermione turns around to see Ginny running towards her. "Are you okay?" Ginny asks whilst catching her breath.

"Yeah I am, so what are we doing now?" Hermione asks.

"Well the parade just finished so we are heading to Kilimanjaro Safari's," Ginny explains.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione says with a smile.

"Right then let's go girl, oh and Severus," Ginny says with a laugh as she links her arm with Hermione's. As they catch up with the others who are at the entrance to the ride.

"How are you?" Draco asks as he comes to stand next to Hermione.

"Fine, it's just Ron being Ron," Hermione explains with a smile.

"Yeah, Harry is trying to keep him away from you," Draco explains, Hermione looks up to see Harry had hold of Ron, she smiles and nods at Harry, whilst mouthing a thank you, he just smiles back.

"Come on let's catch up with Albus and Minerva," Ginny says pulling Hermione along with her and past Harry and Ron. "You guys coming?" Ginny shouts to Draco and Severus.

"You have to tell him," Hermione says to Ginny.

"I know I do," Ginny says with a smile.

"Good because I need something to smile about," Hermione says with a giggle as they come to stand behind Albus and Minerva.

"How are you dear?" Minerva asks as she turns around to face Hermione.

"I am okay," Hermione says smiling at her, Minerva nods and gives her a hug, Hermione looks at Albus to see him smiling at her.

"Hello how many in your safari party today?" a lady at the front asks.

"Eight," Albus says.

"Front two rows please," she says with a smile. Hermione, Ginny, Albus and Minerva sit in the front row, with Severus, Draco, Harry then Ron behind them. As a truck pulls up they get on.

"Welcome to your two week safari, I am your guide Jake, okay if you are taking any pictures I would hold onto your camera's tightly as it can get a little rough out there. Alright so here we go say good bye to civilisation," Jake says as they set off.

"Hermione do you want the camera?" Ginny asks holding the camera to her.

"No," Hermione says, "you can use it."

"I will take some photos if you want?" Albus says as he looks at the camera, the girls' just laugh at him and give him it. "You two smile," he says pointing the camera at them.

"Oh wait let me get in the photo," Minerva says as she leans over to them. Albus just smile and takes the photo.

"Let's see if I can get hold of the air born warden," the driver says as he messes with the radio. "Air born patrol this is Simba one do you read me?"

"Simba one this is the warden," an Africa sounding voice says over the radio.

"We are just driving into the reserve."  
"Well if you keep your eyes open you should see lots of animals," the other voice says.

"Okay guys if you look over there you will see the Bongo; they are called the ghosts of the forest because they are so rarely seen. If you look to the other side of the car you will see the Okapi. Okay we are coming up on a watering hole here and if you look you will see some black rhino."

"Wow," Ginny says as she looks at them.

"They are cool right," Hermione says to her.

"Yeah they are," Ginny agrees.

"They weigh about 3000 pounds and can charge at 35 miles an hour, and their one inch thick hide repels every predator except man."

"It is not easy taking photos in a moving vehicle," Albus says as he takes a photo.

"I know it isn't that's why I didn't want the camera," Hermione says with a laugh.

The next animals they come across are some Hippos, then some crocodiles.

"This is my favourite view in the entire reserve the Serengeti grasslands, across east Africa it is the highway for millions of migrating animals like the white bearded wildebeest, and it is also home to some of Africa's more famous animals like lions, elephants and giraffes. This is the wild Africa we are working so hard to protect," the rest of the safari is spent smiling and watching the animals and catching some poachers that tried to kidnap some elephants.

"That was amazing," Ginny says as they get of the truck.

"Yeah it was," Hermione agrees. "So what are we going to do next?"

"The next thing is the Pangani forest exploration trail," Albus says walking in that direction. They walk past some Okapi, and come into a room where they see some hairless mole rats.

"What are those things?" Ron asks, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hairless mole rats," Hermione says but doesn't look at him.

"'Mione," Ron says with a smile, but Hermione walks away and stands next to Severus who is looking at a toad.

"I will have to talk to him eventually, won't I," Hermione says with a sigh.

"Not if you don't want to," Severus says with a smirk.

"He is my friend, I just don't feel up to doing it today," Hermione says as she walks out of the hut they are in, Severus following her close behind. She comes to a stop outside and looks down at the fish swimming below her. "Animals are such agreeable friends they ask no questions and pass no criticisms," Hermione says to Severus. "It's something that George Eliot once said," she explains.

"Your head is full useless knowledge," Severus says with a laugh.

"I know, but it comes in handy sometimes," she replies as she hits him lightly on the arm.

"Come on Herm," Ginny says as she pulls her away from Severus. "Look a hippo," Ginny says as she and Hermione stand by the glass. "Ron is sorry you know, he gets these ideas into his head, he didn't know you liked anyone."  
"Well only you do, except I think Albus knows, but he knows everything," Hermione says as both she and Ginny giggle. "I just don't think I can face him today."  
"I understand. What time does Animal Kingdom close?"  
"Earlier than the other parks because of the animals, why?"  
"What do you say you, me and Minerva head to the spa when we get back and have a nice relaxing evening," Ginny suggests.

"Sounds like plan," Hermione smiles at her best friend.

"What are you two girls planning I heard my name," Minerva says as she comes to stand behind them.

"That we should head to the spa when we get back to the hotel," Ginny explains.

"Sounds perfect," Minerva agrees. Hermione walks away heading towards the gorillas, she looks at the viewing windows to see two gorillas grooming eachother. She keeps on walking until she is back outside, she crosses a bridge and sits down on a seat watching the gorillas that are outside.

"Hi," she looks up to find Ron smiling at her.

"Hello," she replies as she turns her attention back to the gorillas.

"Look about earlier..." he starts.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione says closing her eyes, fighting back some tears.

"Please 'Mione, I am sorry," Ron tries.

"Weasley what are you doing?" Severus asks as he comes to stand near the two.

"None of your business," Ron snaps.

"Really I suggest you go back and find Potter and stop bothering Hermione," Severus says in a teacher like tone.

"You aren't my teacher here you can't tell me what to do," Ron says defiantly.

"No I am not your teacher but I am older than you, so get lost and leave her alone," Severus says, this time with an angry edge to his voice.

"Ron just go, I will talk to you later," Hermione says trying to keep this situation under control.

"Alright 'Mione, talk to you later," Ron says with a smile then he turns and scowls at Severus.

"I can handle myself," Hermione says as Severus sits down beside her.

"I know, but Weasley doesn't take no for an answer from what I have seen. I saw you walk away and him walk after you, so I thought I would follow him in case you needed some help," he explains as she leans against him.

"Thank you, but let me handle Ron, I thought you were going to hit him when I heard you talk to him," Hermione says as she giggles.

"I wouldn't have hit him," Severus says, Hermione sits up and raises her eyebrow at him. "Okay so I might have done," Severus admits; Hermione smiles and leans forward kissing his cheek.

"Come on let's find everyone else," Hermione says standing up and stretching. Severus nods and follows her back over the bridge to see everyone listen to a lady as she talks about the gorillas and feeds them. Harry looks up to see Hermione walking towards them and walks over to meet her half way.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and when I turned around Ron was gone, and so were you," Harry apologises.

"Its fine, Severus followed Ron and stepped in before it got bad," Hermione explains.

"Oh, then I guess I owe you a thank you Severus," Harry says holding out his hand to him, "for saving one of my best friends," Severus takes his hand and shakes it.

"Any excuse to tell off Weasley, Harry," Severus says with a smirk.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Harry says letting go of Severus' hand.

"Come on guys, let's head to Camp Mickey and Minnie," Ginny says walking away from everyone else.

"Ginny wait up!" Hermione shouts, as she runs after her best friend.

"Sorry Herm, just trying to get you away from my bro," Ginny says with a smile.

"Thanks, but I don't think he will say owt to me as long as Severus is around," Hermione says as both of them laugh.

"Girls what do you want to do first?" Albus asks as they enter the camp.

"Meet some characters," they say together as they walk off in that direction.

"Who do you want to see first?" Draco asks as he comes to stand next to Ginny.

"Minnie Mouse," Ginny says as they join that line.

"Albus will you take some photos?" Hermione asks holding out the camera to him.

"Of course," Albus says taking the camera as Hermione and Ginny walk over to Minnie. "Okay who is next?"

"Mickey Mouse," Ginny says with a smile grabbing Hermione and dragging her in that direction. After that they go see Goofy, where they make Ron also have a photo with him, and then they go see Baloo. "That was fun so what are we doing next?"

"I believe there is a show called the Festival of the Lion King," Minerva says as she leads the way to the entrance of the theatre. Hermione sits next to Severus and Ginny, as far away from Ron as she can get. As the doors to the theatre close four people dressed in African clothes step out into the middle.

As they told people what section they are sat in and the animal were and how to greet them.

"I am not doing that," Severus complains.

"Come on, just play only," Hermione says with a laugh as they are sat in the lion section.

"No, and this time I mean it," Severus says as he crosses his arms.

"Fine, Mr Grumpy Gills," Hermione says and Ginny bursts out laughing next to her.

As the performers sing, of 'I just can't wait to be king' the animals start to enter. First the Giraffe, which has Timon on it to, then the Puma enters on another float with the tumble monkeys, then the elephant and finally Simba enters, and it comes time for everyone in the section where the gang are sat to roar.

"Alright guys, time to roar like a mighty lion," a guy says in front of them. As the whole section does as he asks, Hermione looks at Severus and smiles.

"Spoil sport," she whispers to him.

"Guess you will have to live with that fact," he says with a smirk, Hermione just giggles. Timon starts to sing 'Hakuna Matata' the tumble monkeys do a performance on the bars and rings on the stage in the middle.

"They can do that without magic?" Ginny asks amazed at what she can see before her.

"I know it doesn't seem possible," Draco adds.

"Oh, it is, you guys should watch the gymnastics in the Olympics or the figure skating in the winter Olympics, and then you would be amazed," Hermione says to them as they watch the acrobats. As the song comes to an end the next one that is sung is by the older guy who was one of the first four out, comes and sings 'be prepared.'

"Now this is much better than the last song," Severus says as he watches the fire dancer.

"It's the song the bad guy sings in the movie," Hermione says to him, "I should have guessed you would like it."

"Yes you should have," he replies. After the song finishes two people dressed as a blue and a red bird come out and start to dance. Then two people come out and sing 'can you feel the love tonight,' Hermione smiles.

"This is one of my favourite songs," Hermione whispers to Severus. He looks at her and smiles taking her hand. She looks at him and squeezes his hand; she then turns her attention back to the two people dancing. As the blue bird is attached to a wire and spun around and up into the air.

"Wow," Hermione and Ginny say together. Albus looks over at the two girls and smiles seeing their reaction.

"Do you think it will work between them?" Minerva asks quietly to Albus.

"Only they know that, all we can do is to hope," Albus answers just as quietly.

"If you say so Albus," Minerva says as she returns her attention to the dancers.

"Hermione?" Severus whispers.

"Yes," she replies but doesn't turn her head to face him.

"Why is this your favourite song?" at hearing him ask this she turns to face him.

"Guess I am a romantic at heart and the words are just so... suppose you could say magical," she says with a smile then lays her head on his shoulder returning to watch the show, Severus just smiles down at her. Ron looks across to Hermione and sees the whole interaction with _Snape, _he scowls and vows that he won't let their friendship go any further. Albus looks across at the boy and his eyes fill with worry, he slowly turns his head to look at Hermione and Severus.

"Minerva we may have a... slight problem," Albus says inclining his head in the direction of Ron, Minerva takes the hint and looks at Ron.

"Oh no, we can't let Ron near Hermione alone, or Severus for that matter," she says.

"I believe you are right, but for now let's just keep an eye on things," Albus says with a nod. The next song is sung by the last of the four people who were out to begin with 'Circle of Life.' At the end of the performance they held a sing along to 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight.' The Lions and the Warthogs versus the Giraffes and the Elephants.

"Hello there this is Timon," says a voice over the loudspeaker. "We hope you enjoyed the show, it was great having you with us, you were a lovely group, the best audience ever, no please GET OUT! You know the drill check for personal belongings, take small children by the hand, ya da, ya da, ya da and move in an orderly fashion towards the exit, thank you."  
"Well that was a bit rude," Severus says to Hermione as they stand up.

"Yeah but it was meant to be funny, you know for the kids," she answers him as they walk out of the theatre.

"So what are we going to do now?" Draco asks.

"Split up like we did yesterday," Albus says.

"Yeah we can meet up at the Rainforest Cafe, for dinner at four thirty, that should give me a Ginny plenty of time shop," Hermione says as herself and Ginny start to walk off, Albus turns to look at Severus and Draco raising his eyebrow.

"Alright old man we are going," Severus says as the two of them walk after the girls. Ron watches carefully as he thinks of a way to get Hermione alone.

"Herm, do you think they have enough to carry?" Ginny asks Hermione trying not to giggle as they look back at the boys to see their hands full of bags.

"No, there is another shop in the place we are having dinner, want to head there?" Hermione asks barely keeping in the laugh as she sees the look on the boys faces.

"Yes, let's," Ginny says linking arms with her as they walk off towards the Rainforest Cafe.

"Sev, do you ever feel like you really hate one of Albus' suggestions?" Draco asks.

"Constantly," Severus says dryly. As the girls walk into the shop they split up to look around.

"Have you not bought enough yet?" Severus asks as he comes to stand behind Hermione who was currently looking at some t-shirts.

"You can never buy enough, Severus," Hermione says a she turns around.

"Really? I don't think I can carry much more," Severus says lifting his hands.

"Sorry, but it is mainly teddies so it can't weigh a lot," she says with a smile.

"I guess so," Severus says as he lowers his arms.

"Hermione, Severus," Albus says as he comes to stand next to him. "You were meant to keep their buying under control."  
"Have you ever tried to stop a woman from buying something?" Severus asks amused.

"Yes about ten minutes ago and I will never tell Minerva no again," Albus says with a smile.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that," Hermione says. "You boys have a lot to learn," she says with a smirk as she walks off towards where Ginny and Minerva are stood.

"Severus, don't let Hermione out of your sight," Albus says as he starts to walk towards the girls.

"Why?" Severus asks, with a hint of worry in his voice, which makes Albus smile.

"Ron," Albus states simply, Severus only nods. As Harry and Ron arrive Hermione goes over and asks for a table.

"That will be about ten minutes," the lady tells them.

"No problem," Hermione says taking the ticket. "We have to wait ten minutes for the table," Hermione says as everyone else walks over to her and nods at her.

"Party for Hermione," a young man asks.

"Here," Hermione says as they follow the man to a large round table.

"Hi I am Jack and I will be your waiter for today, here are your menu's I will be back to take your order shortly," he says as he places the menu's down and walks over to another table. Hermione sits down first, with Severus on one side and Albus on her other.

"Why do I get the feeling you two are trying to keep me away from someone," she says quietly as Ron sits down next to Albus.

"Only trying to help dear," Albus says with a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione says as Ginny sit across from her, next to Draco and Harry, with Minerva taking the space between Draco and Severus.

"What's with all the animals?" Severus asks.

"They moved and make noises while you eat," Hermione answers.

The waiter comes back and they order, after they finish their meals the waiter returns.

"How was your meal?" He asks picking up the plates.

"Fantastic," Albus replies.

"Do you want any dessert?"

"Yes could we have two sparkling volcano's," Albus says, Jack just nods at them and walks away as Hermione stands up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Severus asks.

"To the toilet," she answers as she walks away from the table.

"Ron where are you going?" Harry asks.

"Really need the loo mate," he replies and moves away from the table. Severus looks over at Albus to see he has a worried look in his eyes.

As Hermione exits the toilet she sees Ron in front of her, she tries to walk past him to get to their table but grabs her arm.

"What is going on between you and Snape?" he asks angrily.

"Nothing. Ron what are you on about?" Hermione asks trying to seem confused.

"I saw you and him when we were watching the Lion King, now don't lie to me again," he says gripping her arm tighter.

"Ron let go of me you're hurting me," Hermione says as she tries to pull her arm out of his grip.

"Not until you stop lying," Ron nearly shouts.

"I am not lying now stop this and let go of me," Hermione says firmly.

"Ron let go off Hermione," Harry says as he stands next to his best friend.

"She is lying to me Harry, there is something going on between her and Snape and she won't tell me the truth," Ron says to Harry, to which he breaks out laughing.

"Hermione and Snape, what the hell gave you that idea," Harry says through his laughs.

"Yeah Ron now please let go off me," Hermione asks once again, Ron only nods and releases his hold. "Thank you, now let's get back to everyone else," they nod at her and return to the table, she looks towards Severus to see he has a worried look in his eyes. After finishing their meal they head back out to the car and head back to the hotel, all the drive home Hermione could feel Severus looking at her, looking at her arm, which she knew was probably starting to bruise. They pull up into the car park and head up to their rooms.

"So what are we doing now?" Ron asks as they all enter the girl's room.

"Well, me, Herm and Minerva are heading to the spa," Ginny says as she gets a change of clothes. Hermione grabs some more clothes too and heads into Severus' and Albus' bathroom to change.

"Come on girls let's get going," Minerva shouts as she starts to move out of the door. Severus moves into his room to see Hermione walking out of his door, she turns back to look at him and smiles.

"See you later," she says with a smile, he slowly walks up to her.

"Yes, see you when you get back," he says as he puts his hand over her arm where a bruise was starting to form.

"It isn't that bad," Hermione says as she takes his hand. "He didn't know what he was doing he was just angry," she says before slipping out of the door.

"GINNY!" Ron shouts as Hermione sees Ginny run out of her room and down towards to the lift.

"Come on girls," Ginny says over her shoulder, Hermione just looks confused as she and Minerva catch up to Ginny.

"Ginny what did you do?" Hermione asks as all of them step into the lift.

"I will tell you when we get to the spa," Ginny replies as she smiles at the other two women in the lift. As they arrive at the spa a young lady greets them.

"Hello, what treatment would you like?" she asks as she takes a seat behind the desk.

"Yes could we all have a manicure and a pedicure, a facial and a massage," Hermione says, the young lady nods and asks them to take a seat. "Okay now what did you do to make Ron shout at you?"

"Well, I may have kissed Draco in front of him, oh and Harry and Albus," Ginny says as she blushes.

"WHAT? Ginny you did that and I wasn't even in the room. What did Draco do?" Hermione asks.

"I don't really know I kinda ran out of the room," Ginny says as her blush deepens.

"Just what I need another one of my Gryffindor's going after another Slytherin," Minerva says.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

"I know," Minerva says as she looks straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Told you, you were being too obvious," Ginny tells Hermione.

"Yeah guess so... wait you don't mind?" Hermione asks astonished at her head of house.

"Yes, no, a bit of both, but Albus seems to think it would be good for both you," she answers.

"I think it is a good idea," Ginny says with a smile.

"Thanks both of you, now I think we should relax, banish all boys from our minds," at hearing Hermione say this Ginny raises her eyebrow, "okay so just the ones with ginger hair."  
"That's better, now let's talk boys," Ginny says rubbing her hands together.

"With our professor here?" Hermione asks with a smirk.

"On this trip I am not your professor I am just another women who loves gossip," Minerva says as they are lead into another room where they are told to change.

"Okay then Minerva you ever had a crush on anyone?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah come on spill," Ginny begs as she puts on her dressing gown.

"Well I do right now," Minerva answers as they are lead into a room with three chairs.

"If you wait here someone will be with you shortly," the lady from the desk tells them, as they nod.

"Who?" Hermione and Ginny ask together.

"Albus," both girls stair wide eyed at Minerva.

"Ginny I think this is a bigger challenge then you and Draco," Hermione comments.

"I agree, so how are we going to do this?" Ginny asks with a smirk.

"Girls what are you planning?" Minerva asks.

"We aren't planning we are scheming," Hermione answers.

"Yep we are, we are trying to think of a way to get Albus to notice you," Ginny says as both girls start to giggle at this.

"Now girls I don't think that would be wise," Minerva says.

"It is, trust me Minerva, Albus won't know what hit him," Hermione tells her.

"I am sure he won't, alright girls you can try, but please scheme when I am not here," Minerva finishes as three ladies walk into the room.

"Hi," they say as they take their place near one of the girls and begin to give them a manicure.

**Three Hours later**

"Sev how long do you think they will be gone?" Draco asks as he enters Severus' room.

"Why can't wait to see Ginny again?" Severus says with a smirk as he sees a slight blush appear on Draco's cheeks.

"No," Severus raises an eyebrow at him to tell him he doesn't believe him in the slightest. "Okay so yes I do, but you can't just kiss a guy and leave."  
"They are women they can do whatever they like," Severus says as he lies down on his bed.

"Hi we are back," Minerva says as the girl's door opens.

"Speak of the devil," Severus comments as he closes his eyes.

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Draco asks.

"Sure," Ginny says with a smile.

"Um, in private maybe," Hermione nods and walks into Severus' room closing the door behind her, Minerva moves into the other room to find no one there, she shrugs and closes the door, sitting down on one of the beds and turning on the TV.

Severus opens his eyes when he hears the door being closed to see Hermione stood there, he looks down to her arm and sees that the bruise Weasley gave her is turning darker.

"So did you enjoy going to the spa?" Severus asks as he gets of the bed and moves to the draws to find a healing salve.

"Yeah it was so relaxing," Hermione says as she collapses onto Severus' bed. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well after you left, Albus took the Harry and Ron out onto i-drive, so they didn't try to kill Draco," Severus explains as he sits next to her on the bed, he gets a small amount of the salve and rubs it into her arm where the bruise is.

"You didn't need to do that," she says as she looks up at him.

"It would have only gotten worse if I didn't," he says as he puts the salve on the bedside table.

"Thank you," she says as she smiles at him, he shakes his head at her and lies down on the bed.

"So what are you going to do about Ron?" he asks nonchalantly as he turns on the radio.

"I am not so worried about me, I am more worried about Ginny and Draco," she replies as she lays her head on his shoulder.  
"True, it could be very interesting when they get back," Severus says with a smirk.

"Interesting it could be like World War Three, in that room when he gets back," Hermione says in a frustrated tone.

"Yes it will be," Severus says looking down at Hermione, who now has her eyes closed listening to the music.

"DRACO!" they hear Ginny shout and then hear her giggle.

"I don't even want to know," Hermione says, "turn up the volume please," Severus does as she asks. "Much better," she sighs as she moves closer to Severus turning on her side and moving her head so it is resting on his chest.

"So how long do you think they will be in there?" Severus asks amused at her behaviour as he brings his hand up to play with her hair.

"Not much longer considering Albus is about to walk through that door," Hermione says.

"How do you know that?" Severus asks confused.

"Just because I don't like divination doesn't mean I am not good at it, I have an inner eye, but it isn't as good as Albus'," Hermione explains as the room door opens.

"Don't you two look nice," Albus says with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up Albus," Severus mumbles under his breath.

"Severus be nice," Hermione says with a smile but doesn't move.

"GINNY! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Ron shouts. They hear movement in the other room. "MALFOY GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"NO," Ginny shouts back. Hermione moves and stretches before getting up and walking into the other room.

"Ron calm down and sit down," Hermione says as she looks at the scene in front of her, Harry is trying to hold Ron back and Ginny is stood protectively in front of Draco.

"But 'Mione its Draco," Ron whines.

"I don't care Ginny is old enough to make up her own mind about who she wants to date," Hermione says trying to remain calm.

"I don't care, I am not going to allow this," Ron says as he breaks free of Harry's grip and runs forward.

"RON," Ginny shouts as Ron pushes her aside and takes a swing at Draco, only to have Hermione slap him across the face.

"Ronald, sit down over there and keep your mouth shut," Hermione says as she steps between the two boys.

"'Mione stay out of this," Ron says getting angry at her.

"No, Ginny is my best friend I will not stay out of this," she replies.

"Look just go back in there and hang out with Snape as you clearly like him more than me," Ron shouts as he raises his hand to her hit her, Hermione doesn't flinch as Ron's hand moves only to be caught by Severus' hand. "LET GO OFF ME!"

"You need to calm down, before you get hurt Weasley," Severus says as he lets go of his arm.

"Calm down how can I calm down?" Ron shouts once again.

"By sleeping, we will talk about this tomorrow," Albus says in a very calm voice.

"Fine, but he is not sleeping in our room," Ron answers pointing at Draco, he then moves, grabs Harry by the arm and walks into their room slamming the door behind them.

"Well that could have been worse," Hermione says looking at Ginny, then the two girls burst out into laughter.

"You find this funny?" Draco asks confused.

"Well nothing got broken, you are still alive and we can spend the rest of the night together without Ron staring daggers at us," Ginny answers as she hugs Draco.

"Yeah you have got to learn to look on the bright side things Draco," Hermione says with a smile. "Ron will calm down you just have to give him time," suddenly they hear a crash come from the other room. "So much for nothing being broken," Ginny and Hermione look at eachother again and laugh.

"Question who is sleeping where?" Ginny asks as she blushes.

"You guys can decide that," Hermione says as she walks back into the other room and lies back down on the bed. A few minutes later Severus walks into the room with a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hate Albus and his suggestions," Severus says as he sits down next to Hermione on the bed, holding out her pyjamas to her.

"What was his suggestion?" Hermione asks taking her pyjamas from him.

"That clearly Ginny wanted to spend the rest of the night with Draco, that he should stay in there, with Minerva supervising of course and that you should spend the night in here," Severus says not looking at her. She smiles and gets of the bed heading to the bathroom.

"I can't wait to hear what Ron thinks about this," Hermione says with a laugh.

"You find this funny," Severus asks confused as he looks up at her.

"Yeah I do," Hermione says smiling down at him, "very," she then smiles seductively at him whilst walking towards the bathroom, Severus sits there and knows that if he had been drinking anything at that moment he would be choking right now.

"Severus my dear boy you may want to wipe that look of your face before she comes back into the room," Albus says with an amused tone to his voice, Severus shakes his head and glares at him.

"Albus this is not a good idea," Severus states.

"Quite the opposite I believe it is a great idea," Albus says still stood at the door way joining the two rooms.

"What's a great idea?" Hermione asks as she walks back into the room.

"Nothing," Severus mumbles.

"You know what would be a good idea?" Hermione says with a smirk.

"What would that be?" Severus asks amused.

"If Albus and Minerva went down to the bar, to spend some time together and not have to worry about us arguing, what do you think Ginny?" Hermione asks.

"Oh yeah I totally agree," both girls look at Minerva seeing her fighting a blush, while both of them are trying not to giggle.

"That does sound like a great idea, Minerva lets go relax for an hour or so before bed," Albus says with a smile.

"But we can't leave them up here on their own," Minerva says.

"Oh, but we are not on our own, we have Severus up here with us," Hermione says smiling at Minerva who only sighs in defeat.

"Alright Albus let's go," Minerva says walking to the door of the room.

"Yes, now you four better behave yourselves while we are out," Albus says with smirk, Ginny and Hermione just nod at him, as Albus and Minerva leave the room.

"See you in the morning Herm," Ginny says walking over to the doors that join the room.

"Yep, good night Draco," Hermione says as she starts to close the door.

"Good night," Draco replies as both Hermione and Ginny close the two doors connecting the rooms.

"You two are worse than Albus," Severus says with a smirk as he lies down on his bed.

"He meddles in our life so we have made a decision to meddle in his," she answers with a shrug as she sits next to him.

"Are you telling me Minerva likes Albus?" Severus asks amused.

"Yep she sure does," Hermione says with a smile.

"You do realise you would have to spell it out to Albus or he would never get it," Severus says.

"Well I don't think Minerva will be waiting much longer for Albus to realise how she feels," Hermione says with a twinkle in her eyes that resembled Albus.

"You do realise you have a twinkle in your eye right?" he asks sitting up.

"I probably do," Hermione says smiling at Severus and raises her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Hermione," Severus says as he leans into her touch.

"Yes Severus," she says as she leans closer to him.

"We shouldn't do this," he says not wanting to believe his own words.

"I know," she replies as she closes the grab between them and kisses him, she slowly pulls away from him and smiles. "I have wanted to do that all day," she says with a sigh as she lies down on the bed.

"So have I, but with Weasley watching you all the time, it would have been difficult to do so without him shouting it to the world," Severus says as he lies down beside her.

"True," she says as she turns to face him, he smiles bringing his hand to her cheek and sliding it around to the back of her neck and pulls her face to his. As their lips touch it sends shocks down both of their bodies. "Do you still hate Albus' ideas?" Hermione asks between kisses.

"Yes, but I am starting to like them more," he answers; Hermione moves her face away from Severus' and yawns. "Am I boring you?"

"What no, it has just been a very tiring day," she explains with an edge of panic in her voice.

"I know it has, get into bed, I will join you shortly," he says as he makes his way to the bathroom. She does as he says and settles under the covers and turns off the radio, she smiles when she sees Severus walk back in, in a pair of loose fitting joggers and no shirt, she smiles as she checks out his body. "Like what you see?" he asks with a smirk.

"Definitely," she answers as she lifts up the covers for him to join her, he does so and pulls the covers back over them as Hermione snuggles up to his side resting her head on his bare chest.

"Goodnight Hermione," Severus says as he turns of the lights.

"Goodnight," Hermione replies closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep, Severus looks down at her and a gentle smile forms on his face as he to falls asleep.

When Albus returns to the room he opens the door as quietly as possible, he walks into the room and smiles when he sees Severus and Hermione together.

"Goodnight you two," he says quietly as he gets ready for bed.

Alright that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next they will be heading to Hollywood Studio (it used to be called MGM Studio), I will update as soon as I can, although I am seriously regretting taking Maths and Further Maths as A-levels, anyway until next time, xx.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys so here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews I really enjoy reading them please enjoy, xx.

Chapter eight

Day three- part one- Hollywood Studios

Hermione wakes up first and stretches before opening her eyes, she looks up and smiles seeing Severus still asleep. Slowly she sits up trying her best not to wake Severus as she does so.

"Good morning Hermione," Albus says quietly as he sits on the side of his bed.

"Good morning," Hermione says with a smile as she tries to get out of bed, only to find a pair of arms keeping her there.

"Where are you going?" Severus asks sleepily.

"To get ready, oh and too talk to Ron," Hermione says as she leans down and kisses him on the lips.

"Fine," Severus says as he lets go of her and sits up too. Hermione gets out of bed and walks over to the door.

"See you two in a few," she says as she opens the door and knocks on the other, a few seconds later Draco opens the other door allowing Hermione to step through.

"You two do look good together," Albus says with smile.

"If you say so," Severus replies as he gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

Hermione gets dressed and then knocks on Harry and Ron's door.

"Come on Ron open the door," Hermione says to the door, she hears movements in the other room and Harry opens the door for her. "How is he?" Hermione asks walking into the room.

"Stubborn as always," Harry replies sitting on the bed.

"What do you think about them?" Hermione asks sitting next to him.  
"If she is happy it is fine with me, same goes for you," Harry replies with a smile.

"Thanks," she says as she hugs him and he hugs her back, as they hear the bathroom door open and Ron step into the room.

"Morning 'Mione," Ron says calmly.

"See a good night's sleep did help. Are you calm enough to talk to your sister?" she asks as Ron also takes seat on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron says hanging his head.

"Ron she is your sister, you must want to see her happy," Hermione says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess but it's just its Malfoy," Ron complains.

"So, Draco is a nice person and I know he will look after Ginny," Hermione says as she stands and grabs Ron's hand pulling him to his feet. "So go in there and apologise for how you acted yesterday," she says pointing at the door, Ron mumbles under his breath but walks into the other room as she told him to do.

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Ron asks quietly.

"Yeah, bro," Ginny says as she stands in front of Draco, Ron looks around the room anywhere but the couple stood in front of him.

"I, um, wanted to apologise for yesterday, and for you to know, that as long as you are happy then, I am happy for you," Ron says then looks Draco straight in the eye, "but know if you hurt her you will have to deal with me and the rest of her brothers," Ron says as Ginny runs up to him and hugs him.

"Thank bro, oh and thanks Herm," Ginny says as Hermione walks into the room and over to the table.

"No problem, everyone ready to go," Hermione asks making her way to the door.

"Yeah," Ginny says as everyone follows her out of the rooms and down to the car.

"So where are we going today?" Albus asks getting into the car.

"Hollywood Studios," Hermione says starting the car.

**At Hollywood Studios**

"Hi guys!" Brad shouts as they step into Hollywood Studios.

"Hi Brad," Hermione says taking the maps and things off of him.

"Hope you have a good day, I will see you tomorrow," he says as he walks away.

"So where to first?" Ginny asks as she holds Draco hand.

"Well if we head down Hollywood Boulevard, and then down Sunset Boulevard we can go watch the Beauty and the Beast show," Hermione says walking in that direction.

"Beauty and the Beast, sounds like two people I know," Ginny says to Hermione as she giggles.

"Yeah, guess it does," Hermione says with a smirk as she watches Severus raise an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asks as she shrugs her shoulders, walking off arm in arm with Ginny. They get into the theatre and take some seats near the front.

"Do you really think I am the beast?" Severus whispers to Hermione.

"So what if I did?" Hermione smirks, she looks up to him seeing a hurt look in his eyes. "If you are trying to make me feel guilty it won't work," she says to him raising her eyebrow.

"Nice to know," Severus replies putting his arm around the back of the seat, behind Hermione. Hermione smiles at him and leans against him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Get a room!" Ron shouts; Hermione looks up to see Ginny and Draco kissing, she laughs at the look on Ron's face and pokes Ginny's back.

"What?" Ginny asks turning to face her.

"Nothing, but look at Ron," Ginny does as Hermione asks and bursts out laughing at the look disgust on his face.

"You two are impossible," Severus comments as he turns his head to look at the stage as the music beings.

"This coming from you," Hermione says as she hits him gently on the arm.

"Yes this coming from me," he replies with a smirk.

"That was amazing," Ginny says as they walk over to the tower of terror.

"Yeah it was," Hermione says as they stop at the entrance of the ride.

"I think I should sit this one out," Albus says to everyone else.

"Come on Albus it will be fine," Harry says as he and Ron walk into the ride.

"Yes Albus what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger," Severus says with a smirk as he and Draco walk in next.

"Yeah you can sit next to Minerva," Hermione and Ginny say at the same time, then look at each other and smile.

"Girls," Minerva starts only to have them walk away from her.

"Well then shall we?" Albus says offering Minerva his arm, she nods and they follow the others arm in arm with each, when they catch up with the rest they see Hermione and Ginny smile at each other and whispering. "Do I really want to know what those two young ladies are planning?"  
"No Albus you don't, trust me," Minerva replies as she watches the girls closely as they walk over to Severus and Draco. As they are shown into a room with a TV playing.

"You've just crossed over into the twilight zone, Hollywood, 1939. Amid the glitz and the glitter of a bustling, young movie town at the height of its golden age, The Hollywood tower hotel was a star in its own right; a beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that. The time is now on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on the twilight zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a maintenance service elevator still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to the twilight zone."

"This doesn't sound too bad," Hermione says to Severus as they are lead into another room and then directed into a lift.

"Why do I get the feeling you won't be saying that in a few seconds," Severus replies as he takes her hand once they are seated.

"You are passengers on a very uncommon elevator that is about to rise you into your episode of the twilight zone," the voice from the video before says as the elevator begins to move. "On a stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare."

"Okay now it is starting to sound worse," Hermione whispers and grips Severus' hand tighter.

"That door is once again opening for you," suddenly the lift begins to move upwards until it comes to a stop and the voice starts to speak again. "You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension."  
"Oh, no," Hermione says as she remembers what the ride does.

"What?" Severus asks worried.

"Beyond the deepest, darkest corner of your imagination," the voice continues.

"I just remembered I really hate rides like this," she answers and tenses, her hold on Severus' hand becoming a death grip.

"In the twilight zone," as the voice finishes the door in front of them open and they are looking out over the rest of the park then they suddenly drop down the whole thirteen stories.

"AAARRRRHHHHH!" Ginny screams, Hermione just closes her eyes, as they go back up and drop again. As they come to a stop and the doors of the elevator open and they are asked to leave, Hermione is holding onto Severus, while Ginny is holding on to both Draco and her brother and Albus is being helped by Minerva.

"I wanna do that again!" Ron shouts once they are out of the shop.

"Go for it we will wait here for you," Ginny says as both herself and Albus take a seat.

"Do you want to go on it again?" Severus asks Hermione.

"No thanks, but you can if you want to," Hermione says as she lets go of him, he nods at her and follows Harry, Ron, Draco and Minerva back onto the ride. "So Albus..." Hermione starts as she leans her head on his.

"What do you think of Minerva?" Ginny finishes as she leans her head on his other shoulder.

"She is a great teacher and a good friend," Albus answers. Both Hermione and Ginny drop their heads forward.

"No Albus what do you _think _of her?" Hermione emphasizes.

"Wha... oh, girls," Albus says with a shocked tone and mouth stays hanging open, Hermione looks up and puts her finger under his chin closing his mouth.

"Don't girls us, for a person with a really good inner eye you sure are blind," Ginny says in a frustrated voice.

"I think I would know if Minerva..." Albus starts only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Same as I would have known that Severus liked me," Hermione says with a smile.

"True, but that doesn't change anything," Albus says as he leans forward.

"It does," Ginny says as she sits up straight. "If you like her and she likes you what is the problem."

"Who says I like her," Albus says to the two girls.

"I do," Hermione replies with a smirk.  
"I really do wish I never taught you how to use that inner eye of yours," Albus says to her as he puts his arms around the two girls and gives them a hug, he lets go of them as the others join then again.

"Kiss her," Hermione and Ginny whisper in his ears as they stand and walk off towards the Rock 'n' Roller coaster. "Now this is my kind of ride," Hermione says as they join the queue. "I love Aerosmith," Hermione says as she starts to sing along to the music being played. As they get inside they are lead through into a recording studio where they see Aerosmith practicing. Then a lady enters on screen.

"Guys you are going to be late for the concert," she says as she is the groups manager.

"Yeah but we can't leave our fans," Steven Tyler replies. "Hey, how about we get them all backstage passes," the rest of the band agrees with him. "And a limo," he adds as the band exits.

"Alright," the women picks up her mobile phone and rings. "Hi I need a stretch limo," she then points and counts the audience. "Scratch that make it a super stretch limo. Alright guys I will see you at the concert," she says as she walks outside as the limo outside leaves without her. "Guys wait up."

They are then exit that room and come to a parking garage.

"Severus can I sit next to you?" Hermione asks.

"You don't even need to ask," Severus says as he puts his arm around her. They get to the front of the queue and take their seats in the limo. As they pull up they see a screen counting down.

"Oh my God I love this song," Hermione says as 'Dude looks like a Lady' starts to play.

"You have a strange taste in music," Severus says as the countdown finishes and the limo speeds up to 57 mph.

"Whoo," Hermione shouts as they go around the corkscrew. "That was amazing," Hermione says as they get of the ride. "Come on Ginny we have to look at the photos," Ginny nods and the two girls run up to the screen, and burst out laughing.

"Bro look at your face," Ginny says.

"Look at Severus'" Hermione says as she starts to walk towards the counter to buy the photos.

"You are not buying that," Severus says as he hugs her to stop her moving.

"Ginny quick," Hermione laughs as Ginny runs past her.

"Draco get Ginny," Severus says.

"No that photo is priceless," Draco says laughing at his godfather.

"Great you Gryffindors have turned Draco against me," Severus says releasing Hermione.

"Yep we sure have," Hermione says turning around, then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on lips.

"WHAT?" Ron shouts as he watches the two of them, but Hermione takes no notice of him as she pulls away from a very stunned Severus and walks over to Ginny who is grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Snape I am going to kill you!" Ron shouts as he makes his way over towards him.

"Ron, mate, chill," Harry says as he blocks Ron's path to Severus.

"No I will not chill, Harry, he has Hermione under some king of spell," Ron says, as people turn to look at him.

"Ron, keep your voice down," Harry says hitting his best friend, Severus shakes his head and walks out of the shop.

"Didn't see that one coming did you boy?" Albus says as he comes to stands next to him.

"No I didn't, but I try not to guess what she will do, I normally get it wrong," Severus replies honestly.

"Your face made a very nice picture," Albus says holding up the camera, Severus turns his head quickly and scowls, whilst trying to get the camera from him.

"Severus I would run if I were you," Draco says as he exits the store.

"Why?" Severus asks as he turns to face Draco.

"Well, he has ginger hair, a crush on Hermione and is named Weasley," Draco explains with a smile as Ginny slips her arm through his.

"Ron, will you shut up please," Hermione says walking out of the shop with her hands over her ears.

"No I will not, you and Snape, it's just wrong!" Ron screams at her.

"Ron, just be happy for her," Harry tries only to have Hermione stop him.

"It's alright Harry, listen Ron just mind your own business I don't really care what you think, I have never said anything about you working your way through most of the girls in Gryffindor, so keep your gob shut about this," Hermione says as she walks over to Severus, slipping her through his and pulling him in the opposite direction to were Ron is stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Nothing to say for a change mate," Harry says as he slaps Ron on the back, who quickly shuts his mouth.

"Come on boys we better catch up to the two happy couples," Minerva says as she walks after, Hermione, Severus, Ginny and Draco.

"Where are we going next?" Ginny asks.

"We can go see The Voyage of the Little Mermaid," Hermione suggests as they walk towards Animation Courtyard.

"Oh no, I didn't like the film I am not watching the show," Severus says as he stops before the entrance to the line.

"Come on Severus," Hermione says as she pulls on his arm.

"Yes Severus my boy, come along," Albus says as he walks past him and into the queue, as everyone else walks past the two of them Ron shoots a look of disgust at the two of them.

"I am going to kill that boy," Hermione says to Severus pulling a little harder on his arm. "Severus come on, it will be better than the film."

"Why do you think that?" Severus asks looking down at her.

"Because I will be there," she says with a smirk.

"I hate you," Severus replies shaking his head and allowing himself to be pulled along by Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you too," Hermione says as they catch up with others as they walk into a room decorated with maritime objects on the wall. Severus stops slightly behind everyone else and turns Hermione around so she is facing him.

"I love you?" he asks in confusion, Hermione raises her eyebrow then smiles as she leans up to kiss him again.

"You got a problem with it?" she asks amused.

"Not at all," he replies leaning down and kissing her.

"You two, break it up the doors to the theatre are opening," Albus says with a smile, as Hermione and Severus look up to see Albus and Minerva smiling at them.

"You two wipe those smiles of your faces," Severus warns as he walks past them and hears Hermione giggling.

"Come on Hermione," Minerva says as both herself and Hermione walk into the theatre and sit down, with Hermione next to Severus and Minerva sitting next to Albus.

"Did I ever tell you this is one of my favourite Disney films," Hermione whispers as the show starts.

"No you haven't," Severus whispers back as he feels Hermione rest her head on his shoulder. As the lady playing Ariel starts to sing 'Part of your World.' Severus looks down to see Hermione singing along very quietly, he smiles at her and leans down kissing her the top of her head. As the show finishes and they exit the theatre.

"What are we doing next?" Albus asks as Hermione phones rings.

"How about the Magic of Disney Animation?" Draco suggests.

"Yeah you guys go ahead I need to take this," Hermione says answering her phone and walking away from the others.

"Come on, she will catch up to us," Albus says leading everyone away from Hermione.

"That was really interesting," Minerva says as they walk outside to see Hermione still on the phone but shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?" she shouts as everyone comes to stand next to her. "You know what, go fuck yourself," she says as she slams her phone shut.

"Are you okay?" Severus asks.  
"I am fine," Hermione says quickly then changes the subject. "So what are we doing next?"

"A believe Walt Disney- one man's dream, it is a walking tour with a video at the end," Albus says as he takes the lead, as everyone walks off following him, Hermione looks down at her phone and opens it looking at a text she received. Severus looks over her shoulder to see the 'I love you' on the screen, but before he can read the rest of the text Hermione deletes it.

"Hermione..." Severus starts.

"Don't ask, please Severus," Hermione says turning to face him.

"Alright," he replies with smile.

"Come on lets catch up with everyone," Hermione says holding his hand as they catch up with the others.

"Herm what was that about?" Ginny asks her.

"You don't even want to know," Hermione answers as she lets goes of Severus' hand and walks over to Ginny.

"Oh yes I do girl," Ginny says as she takes Hermione's arm.

"Alright I will tell you later," Hermione reassures her as they start to walk through the tour.

"You better," Ginny says with a wink.

"I will, I will," Hermione says giggling at her best friend.

"'Mione, I have never seen you so annoyed," Harry says as he joins the two girls looking at a small version of Magic Kingdom.

"Yeah not even at my brother," Ginny adds.

"This person is far more annoying than Ron," Hermione says as they move into the theatre where the video will be played.

"That is impossible," Harry say with a laugh.

"If you met this guy you would agree with me," Hermione says as they sit down.

"Oh so it is a guy, does Severus know?" Ginny asks with a smile.

"No, now I will talk to you later everyone else is coming this way," Hermione finishes the conversation quickly as everyone else joins them to watch the video.

"So what we doing next?" Ron asks.

"How about the backlot tour," Harry suggests.

"Sounds good mate," Ron says as they walk into the queue. A young lady dressed in a uniform comes up to them.

"Hello would you like to help out in our show today?" she asks the group.

"Sure," Ron says enthusiastically.

"Okay we need four volunteers," she says.

"We will do it," Ron says as he volunteers himself and Harry.

"Oh Draco will do it," Ginny says.

"Don't even..." Severus starts.

"So will he," Hermione says pointing to Severus, who just shakes his head.

"Okay follow me please," the lady says as she starts to walk away.

"I am not going," Severus states.

"Severus Snape move your butt and follow her," Hermione says as she pushes him gently.

"Fine," Severus says with a scowl and follows the rest.

"This should be good," Hermione says.

"Yeah I can't wait, get the camera ready," Ginny says as they stand in the front row.

"Don't worry about the camera," Albus says holding it up.

"Hello and welcome to the first part of the tour, my name is Roxy and today we will be filming a little scene for you guys with the help of my volunteers. Sir what is your name?" A young lady asks.

"Severus," he replies with a scowl.

"Okay Severus I want you to take a seat over there in that booth for me," Severus' nods and sits down. "Okay, super and your three names are?"  
"Harry."  
"Ron."  
"Draco."

"Okay if you would follow my colleague over that way, thank you. Alright so today we will be recreating a scene, where we will be using water cannons which have to be pressurised to 100 pound per square inch, we also have bullet hits and most importantly fire which have to be set for just the right time as it takes a while to reset the charges, but our number one priority is the safety of our actors here helping us today," she explains more about the scene they are filming and then turns and faces Severus. "Right Severus so you are in the engine room, when you get hit by a torpedo, and with that 100 gallons of water are going to come down that shoot and slam into you like a freight train, bet that motivates you to hang on tight, good because between you and me guys it's more like 1000 gallons of water but there is a fine line between motivation and fear," she says with a laugh. "Okay so remember Severus you have just lost the two engines behind you, okay places everybody and role playback. And action," she shouts. "Alright Severus pick up that phone and it's your captain, tell her both engines are gone and you don't know what to do," Severus does as the women asks as the water slams into him.

"He is going to hate us," Ginny says to Hermione.

"Yeah he definitely is," Hermione agrees, as they hear Albus burst out laughing.

"Good job Severus, for the next scene we need you to stay in there for a little while and try to act dry. Our next scene takes place on the deck of the PT boat, and with the rest of our crew. Our Captain is Draco, and his very brave crew, Ron and Harry. Okay so guys you are doing your duties on the boat when you suddenly come under attack, okay everyone role playback and action," the lady shouts as Ron starts mopping and Harry goes down onto his knees and starts cleaning, while Draco spins the wheel of the boat.

"This should be good," Minerva says to the girls.

"Yes if they ever speak to us again," Ginny says with a laugh.

"Well I know Severus will just scowl at me," Hermione says.

"No he will probably expect you to apologise for making him go through that," Ginny says.

"Oh yeah and Draco won't make you," Hermione says as both girls burst out laughing.

"Okay captain you here a plane approaching search the sky, they are shooting at you, oh no your scared, your surprised, now you are all in big, big trouble."  
"I don't like the sound of this," Minerva says.

"Don't worry it isn't real," Hermione reassures her.

"Because here comes the plane again captain turn that wheel and get this boat out of here. Oh no it just shot out your engines, captain get on the phone and ring down to the engine room and find out what has happened. Deck crew stand up look to your right, what is that coming towards you, it's an enemy torpedo. Alright crew you start to relax thinking it is over but it's not," the lady says as she shakes her head at the audience. "You hear more planes. You looks up, you point at the sky as more enemy bombers are approaching, bombs away everyone, hit the deck. Alright crew looks like all of you survived the aerial attack. But captain you then stop two more torpedo's heading your way, they go right under your boat and are heading for the audience, shout and point to warn them," she says as two more explosions happen. As everyone leaves Ginny, Minerva, Hermione and Albus wait for the boys to catch up with them.

"That was so cool," Ron says he and Harry catch up to the four of them first.

"Yeah it was, but Severus does not look amused," Harry says smiling at Hermione.

"I can deal with him," Hermione says firmly.

"Really, I am going to kill you," Severus says as he comes to stand behind Hermione.

"Now Severus you wouldn't do that," Hermione says with a smile as she turns around, "because if you do Albus will take all the photos he took just then and give them to the daily prophet, won't you Albus?" Hermione says with a smirk.

"Yes I will, now leave the young lady alone Severus," Albus says as everyone bursts out laughing at the look of horror on Severus' face.

"Come on let's go," Ginny says dragging Draco by the hand to continue on the rest of the tour.

"What should we do now?" Harry asks as they finish the tour.

"How about the great movie ride?" Hermione suggests as she links her arm though Severus' who just scowls at her. "Don't be like that."  
"Be like what?" he asks in a grumpy voice.

"That," she says as she pulls him along to follow the others. They walk over to Hollywood boulevard, and enter the queue to the ride. As they reach the front of the queue they are told to sit in the front two rows of the cart, as a young man in a theatre usher uniform stands up next to Hermione.

"Welcome aboard, I would like to ask everyone to remain seated throughout the ride and to keep your arms and hands inside the vehicle at all times, also for the safety of our actors I would ask that you refrain from using flash photography and external video lighting. Alright enough of that business my name is Justin and I will be your guide on this magical trip through the movies. So is everybody ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," the people in the cart reply.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the great movie ride, once again my name is Justin. I will be taking you through some of the greatest movies of all time and all in one trip. Now just between you and me this is no ordinary tour because the great movie ride brings these movies to life and puts you right in the middle of the action," he says. "First let's take a look at some of the famous Hollywood musicals that started in 1939, with footlight parade and in 1952 Gene Kelly was singing in the rain."

"This ride isn't so bad," Severus says to Hermione.

"Yeah, I love these films," Hermione says as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"Can anyone tell me the name of this movie?" Justin asks pointing to the next set.

"Mary Poppins," Hermione says.

"Very good young lady, it is Disney's own Mary Poppins, starring Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke," as they move onto the next part of the ride they enter a city. "Right guys this doesn't look like a very good neighbourhood."  
"No it looks peachy," Severus says sarcastically to Hermione.

"Severus, shhh," Hermione says as she listens to what Justin has to say.

"This is like the underworld, settings for such films as the public enemy," they continue on into the underworld of the city. "Sorry for the delay folks but I am not going to run a red light."  
"Hey you," Someone else says.

"You talking to me," Justin says.

"Yeah I am talking to you funny man," a guy dressed as an American Gangster says from the top of some stairs, "come here."

"I'm not suppose to leave the car," Justin says to him.

"I said get over here," the guy says holding up a gun.

"Alright Bugsy," Justin says as he leaves the car.

"Boys there's Bugsy get him," some other people says as they pull up in the car and they start shooting at each other.

Bugsy gets on the car next to Hermione. "Right guys I think we should get out of here, look what I can do," he says pointing his gun at the red light and firing. "Look no more red light. What are you looking at?" Bugsy asks Severus, who just raises his eyebrows at him. "Oh we got a wise guy here, what the where are we now Jersey," he says as he turns around as they enter the wild west, were they see Clint Eastwood and John Wayne. "Sleepy little town ain't it. Right now that we are out of there, now is a perfect time for me to collect all your valuables," Bugsy says but then other voices start talking and another shoot em up starts. "This is nuts I am getting out of here."  
"This is nuts, he is nuts," Severus whispers to Hermione.

"Well you fit right in here then don't you," Hermione says as she faces him.

"Really?" he asks amused.

"Really," she replies as she leans forward and kisses him.

"Well at least things can't get worse," Bugsy says as they enter a ship. "Okay so it is worse. I don't know about you guys but I think things are starting to get creepy, what do you think love?" Bugsy says to Hermione.

"Most definitely Bugsy," Hermione replies.

"What is this?" Bugsy asks as they continue on through the ship. Hermione takes hold of Severus' hand and squeezes it.

"It's okay," Severus whispers in her ear, just to get a nod in return.

"What is that?" Bugsy asks as he points to the ceiling where Alien is coming out from.  
"I never liked the alien films," Hermione tells Severus.

"That's enough creepy crawly things for one day right... wrong," Bugsy says as they enter a scene out of Indiana Jones, where there are lots of snakes. "Snakes why did it have to be snakes? Get a load of that chunk of ice," he says looking up at a big red ruby in a statue. "Right no body move while I go it," Bugsy says waving his guns at the passengers. The man at the top of steps holds his hand out.

"Halt unbeliever, don't not disturbed the ancient treasure," he says to Bugsy. "Anyone who does will pay with their lives," but Bugsy doesn't listen and puts his hand on the gem and is engulfed in smoke and turns into a skeleton. The guy at the top takes of his cloak to reveal Justin.

"Didn't see that coming at all," Severus says sarcastically to Hermione.

"Oh do be quiet," she replies hitting him on the arm.

"They are so cute together," Ginny says to Draco.

"If you say so," Draco replies smiling at his girlfriend.

"I told you guys I was just going for some popcorn that was to show you that anything can happen in the movies. Now let's get on with the show," Justin says as he restarts the ride. As they make their way through the rest of the ride. "Thank you, for riding the great movie ride, hope you have a great day here at Hollywood studios," Justin finishes as everyone exits the ride.

"That was really good," Minerva says as they walk towards the abc commissary for lunch. "Hermione you will have to show us those movies when we get back home," she says with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hermione answers as they enter the cafe and take a seat. After deciding what they want they send Albus and Severus up to order.

"'Mione what are you thinking going out with him?" Ron asks as soon as Severus is away from the table.

"To be honest it is none of your business," Hermione replies calmly.

"But it's, it's Snape, the man made our lives hell for six years," Ron complains only to be hit over the head by Harry.

"Ron mate you should be happy for your best friend," Harry tries to explain.

"I guess I could give it a try," Ron says as he slumps back into his chair.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione says with a smile. As Severus and Albus return to table with the food Hermione's phone goes off again, she gets it out of her bag, reads the name and hangs up. "Man I thought Ron couldn't take a hint," Hermione says putting her phone back in her bag.

"Hey I am not that bad," Ron protest, then does a cheesy smile when he sees the look 'yeah right' looks on Hermione, Harry and Ginny's faces. "What?" he asks as he holds his hands up in defence.

"Keep dreaming bro," Ginny says as she starts to eat.

"Minerva," Albus says.

"Yes?" she answers as she turns to him.

"Have I told you how nice you look today?" he asks with a smile.

"No," she says as she turns her head away blushing slightly.

"Well then you look lovely today," he says and then starts to eat, Minerva looks over at Hermione and Ginny to see them smiling and giving eachother a high five.

"Well what should we do now?" Minerva asks as they exit the cafe.

"Well the parade is about to start if you want to go watch," Hermione suggests.

"Wonderful idea," Albus says as he leads them to a spot where they can watch the parade. "What is this parade?"  
"It's the Disney starts and motor cars parade," Hermione says as she sits down on the floor with Severus sitting behind. Ginny sits down on the floor with Draco behind her. Minerva also sits on the floor but wisely Albus decides to stay standing behind her as do Harry and Ron. They are there for about ten minutes when the first car shows up with the Toy Story characters. "Albus are you taking photos?"

"Of course," he says holding up the camera.

"I don't think you are going to get that camera back," Severus says to Hermione as the next car with Mary Poppins comes by.

"Probably not, but he has got some good photos of you," she says with a smile as she leans back against him.

"I know he has," Severus says as the Monsters Inc car goes by. "Don't worry I will get him back."

"I am sure you will, oh wow stars wars," Hermione says laughing.

"Star what?" Draco asks her confused.

"Star Wars. They are such good films you guys have to watch them," Hermione says with a smile.

"Hey look Lilo and Stitch," Ginny says pointing at the car. "I love that film," Draco looks down at Ginny and smiles.

"Aaw, how cute," Severus says in a too sweet tone for him.

"This coming from you," Draco replies with a smirk, as the villains car comes around.

"Good point," Severus says as he wraps his arms around Hermione's waist. They finish watching the parade as the last car with Minnie and Mickey in it passes them.

"Right where are we off now?" Ron asks as everyone stands up.

Okay I am going to leave it there this time, hope you enjoyed xx


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, sorry it took so long to update, I have had so much work to do for school and been so busy, so here is the next chapter xx

Chapter nine

Day three- part two- Hollywood Studios

"I want to go and see Sounds dangerous, I think Drew Carey is so funny," Harry says as he and Ron walk off in that direction.

"Hermione what's up?" Ginny asks as she looks at her best friend starring in the other direction, Hermione shakes her head and smiles.

"Nothing sorry spaced out there," she says as she links her arm through Severus' following the two boys. As they get to the entrance of the line Hermione's phone rings, she takes it out of her bag and smiles as she answers it.

"Hi mum, how are you?" she asks unlinking her arm from Severus' and walking off to sit on a nearby bench. "You guys go ahead I will be here when you get out," Hermione says with a smile, they nod at her and enter the line. "So how are you and dad?"  
"We are good. Are you having fun?" her mum asks sitting at the kitchen table at home.

"Yeah I am," Hermione says.

"I have heard you have had a call from your favourite person in the world," her mum says with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Don't even get me started he is so annoying, wait how do you know?" Hermione asks confused.

"I am your mother I know these things, plus his mum phoned me, apparently you used some very colourful language down the phone," her mum says then giggles.

"You could say that," Hermione says sheepishly, "but I wouldn't even know the guy if you didn't drag me to the party his parents had thrown..."

"And you didn't have a little too much to drink you also wouldn't be in this situation, he isn't that bad, you could do far worse," her mum says with a hint of amusement.

"I could also do far better," Hermione explains as she exhales deeply.

"I know, I know, I will just start planning a wedding for you and that mystery man of yours."  
"MUM!" Hermione shouts down the phone as she blushes.

"Honey you think I am blind, you have been in love with someone for a very long time now, I just don't know who he is," her mother explains.

"Fine, but no planning weddings, or even joking about it."  
"Alright honey, but have I met him?" her mother asks interested.

"No you haven't," Hermione answers.

"Arh, then it must be someone at school. Is he with you now?" her mother pries.

"He isn't currently with me, but he is with us on the trip. Now enough questions, I have got to go everyone is heading my way, bye mum," Hermione says as Ginny waves at her.

"Goodbye honey, see you when you get back, love you," her mum replies.

"Love you too mum," Hermione finishes as she hangs up the phone.

"'Mione you so have to see that," Ron exclaims as they come to stand next to Hermione.

"Maybe later, how about we go watch the Indiana Jones stunt show," Hermione suggests as she stands up.

"Sounds good let's go," Albus says as he and Minerva take the lead, with everyone following them. As they walk into the seating area they decide to sit near the front.

"You guys ever seen the Indiana Jones films?" Hermione asks looking at everyone else as she is sat on the end of the row.

"No," all the wizards replied, while Harry nods his head.

"I really liked them," Harry says to Hermione.

"I know, have you seen the new one yet?" Hermione asks.

"No, not yet," Harry says looking disappointed.

"Oh, it is good, not as good as the originals, but still good," she says as the Indiana Jones theme song starts to play, as the music starts to fade, Indiana Jones comes down from the roof, causing the audience to clap and cheer. As the guy playing Indiana makes his way around the set dodging spears, fire and axes.

"What do you think?" Hermione whispers to Severus.

"I don't think this would be my kind of film," he replies with a smile.

"What action, adventure, romance, in these films there is always something for everyone," Hermione explains leaning against Severus' shoulder. As Indiana gets close to the jewel he picks it up replacing it with another bag, as he starts to walk away a giant boulder is released behind him, which catches up to him and squashes him. Hermione feels Severus tense at this. "Don't worry, that was supposed to happen," Hermione reassures him, while he just nods at her. As loads of other people run onto the set and see if the actor is alright only to have him stand up just as they get there.

"Hello there everyone, my name is Olly Mores I am the assistant director for the second unit, the second unit is responsible for shooting the action scenes in movies, so today we are going to show you how stunts are created in films like raiders of the lost arc. But first do you guys want to meat Indie," everyone of the audience shouts yes. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is Harrisons Fords stunt double Mr Jim Shearen."  
"Hermione what is a stunt double?" Severus asks.

"When directors are shooting a film they don't want the stars getting hurt so they use other people to do the more dangerous stunts," Hermione explains, Severus nods at her.

"That was really good, why don't you tell everyone how you do it?" Olly says to Indie.

"Sure, it's easy I make it up as I go along," Indie replies with a smile.

"Come on Indie, you had to be a little scared," Olly continues.

"You see you just have to be crazy enough, and that boulder is unbelievably heavy," Indie replies as the audience laughs seeing two people behind him pushing the boulder back up the slope it had just rolled down.

"What's so funny?" Severus asks, Hermione just points at the boulder, Severus looks and sees why everyone is laughing and nods.

"Don't be fooled by the crew pushing the boulder," Indie says with a smile. "She is the strongest women in the world."

"Of course she is," Severus says sarcastically to Hermione.

They watch the rest of the show, Hermione looks over at her friends and smiles when she sees the look of awe on their faces as the stunts are being carried out.

"So did you enjoy the show?" Hermione asks as they walk towards star tours.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Ron says with a smile.

"It really was," Ginny says as she hugs Draco and kisses him.

"Get a room!" Ron shouts with a laugh.

"Whatever brother," Ginny says back and kisses Draco again.

"Seems Ron has come to terms with Ginny and Draco's relationship," Severus says to Hermione as he takes her hand, as they walk into the line for star tours.

"Yep, he is slowly coming to except it, I mean he loves his sister so he kinda has to," Hermione says with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Severus asks as he turns to face her.

"Nothing," she says and smiles.

"I don't believe you," Severus persists.

"I know," Hermione replies hugging him. As they enter the ride they look around to see C-3PO and R2D2, talking, as they continue walking through they see lots of different droids working.

"What are these things?" Albus says.

"They are droids, let me guess you have never seen the star wars films," Hermione asks with a laugh.

"Good guess," Albus replies as they reach the front of the line.  
"How many in your party?" A lady at the front asks.

"Eight," Minerva says.

"Okay, head on down that way," the lady says pointing right, they walk down to see another guy stood in front of them.

"How many?" he asks.

"Eight," Albus says.

"Second row please," he tells them. They nod and stand on the second row. They look up as a movie come on the television above them.

"May I have your attention please," a women says on the screen.

"What is this?" Severus asks Hermione.

"I think it is a safety video," she replies with a shrug.

"At this time I would like to take a minute and review out boarding procedure with you. When the automatic doors have opened please proceed directly across the ramp and to the end of the row, filling in every available seat," she instructs.

"Well that's obvious," Draco says.

"Draco shh, and listen," Ginny says with a smile and kisses his cheek.

"For your safety all passengers are required to wear safety restraints," she continues.

"That doesn't sound good," Albus says.

"Don't worry it's because it is a simulation," Hermione explains, and Albus nods at her.

"To fasten the restraint pull the strap out of the right side of the seat and snap it into the console on your left, please fasten your restraint first before helping others with theirs."

"Really we could work that out on our own," Draco says.

"Yeah for once I agree with him," Ron adds.

"You too stop it," Ginny says pointing at both of them, while Hermione and Harry giggle at them.

"Galactic regulation state that all carry on items must be stored under your seats," the lady on the screen says with a smile, "while on board flash photography is not allowed and please no smoking at anytime. If you have any question please feel free to ask an attendant. You will be boarding in just a few moments. Thank you and have a pleasant tour," she ends with a smile. After that a two minute countdown starts.

"Alright everyone," one of the attendants says. "Please make your way inside," he says as the door open. "Move all the way to the end of your row and fasten your restraints," he repeats what the video has just said. Once everyone is inside the craft, and the attendant makes one final check to see that all the seatbelts are fastened he smiles and says, "hope you enjoy your flight," he walks out of the craft shutting the doors behind him.

"Welcome aboard this is your captain Rex speaking," a little robot says on a television screen at the front.

"Great a droid is driving," Severus says to Hermione.

"Yep, what did you expect a person?" Hermione asks amused.

"It would have been nicer, considering I already don't like flying," Severus says as he takes her hand.

"I know this is probably your first flight and its mine too," the droid continues.

"This just gets better and better," Severus complains.

"I agree with you Sev," Draco says.

"Well it looks like we are going to have smooth flight to Endor. So I will go ahead and open the cockpit shield," he says as the screen in front of them lowers and they see the droid.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this," Severus says as he feel Hermione lean her head against his shoulder and he feels her shrug her shoulders in reply.

Severus tenses as they start to move and go the wrong way almost running into another craft.

"You worry too much," Hermione says with a smile.  
"I do not," he replies as they jump into light speed and he once again tenses.

"Of course you don't," she says smugly.

"Right there's Endor, and there it goes, oops," the droid says as they speed past their destination.

"Great," Severus says.

"This droid is terrible," Draco says to Ginny, who just giggles.

"Oh, no an asteroid storm," the droid says as he drives into one of the asteroids. "Ladies and gentlemen we may be experiencing some turbulence," the droid says.

"Joy," Severus says sarcastically. After they get out of the asteroid they head into a battle field, Severus' grip on Hermione's hand tightens; she looks up at him and smiles.

"You do know it isn't real," Hermione says with a smile.

"Yes of course I do," Severus replies sitting up straighter. As they help blow up the enemy spaceship they head back to Endor. As they exit the craft Hermione and Ginny laugh when they see Minerva helping Albus.

"What are you girls laughing at?" Draco asks confused.

"Nothing," they reply together as they start to look around the shop. They look at Minerva and Albus talking and smiling at each other. They look at each other then back to Minerva and Albus and whistle.

"GIRLS!" Minerva shouts as both Hermione and Ginny run out of the shop whilst laughing.

"Sev what was that about?" Draco asks confused, as are Harry and Ron.

"Well it has something to do with Albus and Minerva but other than that I don't really know," Severus replies with a shrug.

"Draco, it's my sister and my best mate, other than you Harry, don't try to understand them," Ron says as he slaps Draco on the back.

"Okay," Draco says looking totally confused by Ron's behaviour, as Ron walks away Draco turns to Harry. "I thought he hated me?" Draco asks looking very confused.

"So did I," Harry replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Come on we better catch up with Hermione and Ginny," Severus says, Harry and Draco nod at him and walk out of the shop to see Minerva talking to Hermione and Ginny.

"Love you too Minerva," Hermione says as the two girls walk away from a very shocked looking Minerva. "Hi," Hermione says to Severus as she links her arm through his, Ginny doing the same with Draco.

"Let's go watch the Muppets 3-D," Ginny says pulling on Draco's arm.

"Alright," he says with a laugh and allows himself to be pulled along.

"Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?" he asks looking down at her.

"I need your help," she says as she looks up at him and smiles.

"With what?" Severus asks intrigued by the look in her eyes.

"Well, it's too do with Minerva and Albus," Hermione starts.

"No, keep me out of this," Severus replies covering her mouth with his hand, "I don't want any part in it," Hermione pouts at him and unlinks her arm from his. "Hermione don't, I just don't want to mess in their lives," Severus tries to explain, Hermione laughs at him and hugs him.

"I know, I just wanted you to talk to Albus," Hermione says as they enter waiting area for the Muppets show.

"Herm what are the Muppets?" Ginny asks taking a pair of 3-D glasses.

"They are puppets, I really must make you watch the films they are in," Hermione says taking her own pair of glasses.

"Hermione what do you want me to talk to Albus about?" Severus asks as he comes and stands behind her, she turns around quickly and is shocked.

"About well taking Minerva to dinner or something, you know like date," Hermione explains, Severus just nods his head. "You mean you will do it?"  
"Yes I will," he says, she smiles and launches herself at him kissing him fully on the lips.

"You two need to get a room too," Ron shouts.

"Just cos you're not getting any Ron," Ginny whispers in his brother's ear causing him to blush.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione says as she breaks the kiss, he just smiles at her as they are allowed into the theatre, they take their seats and wait for the show to begin.

"I love these shows," Ginny says to Hermione.

"Yeah I do to," Hermione replies as the lights of the theatre go out.

"Hey Waldorf," everyone looks up to see two old men in a box in the theatre.

"Presume they are some of the puppets," Severus says to Hermione who just nods her head.

"What are we going to see in here anyway," the puppet continues.

"Oh, it's one of those 3-D movies, put on your glasses Statler," Waldorf says.

"Hey look at the guy in the goofy mask," Statler says.

"That's not a mask."  
"Oh sorry lady," then they break out into laughter.

"I like these two," Severus says to Hermione.

"I thought you might," Hermione says with smile.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen we do ask that you refrain from using any flash photography," a lady says, "go ahead and put on your special glasses as we proudly present Jim Henson's Muppet's 3-D."

"Hey Wal, an orchestra of penguins," Statler says.

"Yeah probably took the job for the halibut," Waldorf replies as they start laughing once again.

"I take it back, they make really bad jokes," Severus says and then hears Hermione giggle at him. They sit and watch the show, it still makes Hermione smile to see the looks of amazement on the wizards faces as they see one of these shows.

"That was the best 3-D show I have seen yet," Ginny says as they exit the theatre.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Hermione asks.

"Lights, motors, action!" Ron shouts.

"Not my kind of show," Hermione says.

"Come on 'Mione," Ron begs as he pulls on her arm.

"No thank Ron, you go watch, plus I have some calls to make," she replies as she pulls out her phone.

"Alright," Ron says with a hint of disappointment.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Severus asks her.

"No I will be here when you get out," she says as she takes a seat on bench.

"Okay," he smiles leaning down and kissing her. "See you soon," she nods at him and flips open her phone and dials her mum.

"Hi mum."  
"Hello Hermione, how are you?"  
"I am good, thanks. Have you heard anymore about you know who?"  
"Well the gossip around our friends is that he has decided to buy a ring," her mother explains.  
"I am going to kill him," Hermione exclaims.

"Darling don't scream down the phone please."  
"Sorry, are you sure?"  
"No one is completely sure to tell you the truth, it is just a rumour, love I am going to have to go your father wants me, talk to you soon, love you."  
"Love you too mum," Hermione says as she hangs up.

"Alright spill now," Ginny says from behind Hermione making her jump.

"Fine take a seat," Hermione says pointing to the bench beside her.

"So what was that about?" Ginny asks.

"A guy," Hermione says.

"Way to be vague Herm, what guy?"  
"Okay, about a year ago me and my parents went to party one of their friends was holding, let's just say I had a little too much to drink and well I flirted with their son and kissed him," Hermione explains.  
"Who?" Ginny asks amazed as it is so out of character for her best friend.

"Charles, you wouldn't know him but every since he has been trying to get me to go out with him, and now my mum tells me there is a rumour going around that he has bought a ring," Hermione says leaning her head against her best friends shoulder.

"Well Severus will scare him away," Ginny says with a laugh but when she doesn't hear a laugh in return. "Herm what's wrong?"  
"Nothing sorry just thinking, but yeah I agree with you," she says with a smile.

"Guess we need to do some serious retail therapy," Ginny says with a smile.

"Severus and Draco are gonna love us," Hermione says with a laugh.

"They already do," Ginny says with a smile. "So what do you think this guy will do?"  
"I wouldn't put it past him to be at the airport waiting for me when we get back," Hermione suddenly gets look of horror in her eyes.

"You can't be serious," Ginny says in disbelief.

"Gin I think I just scared myself, and yes I am being deadly serious," Hermione says as she turns to look at her best friend.

"I have an idea," Ginny says with smile.

"What? I am all ears," Hermione says in a hopeful voice.

"When we get to the airport don't let go of Severus and if that guy tries anything Severus can punch, or Draco, I mean even Ron and Harry would probably help," Ginny says smiling at her best friend.

"Good idea, I would love to see the look on his face when he sees me walking with Severus, we may have to have a camera ready," Hermione says as she bursts out laughing.

"Just tell Albus considering he has like claimed ownership of your camera," Ginny says as both the girls burst out laughing. They sit and chat for about another half 'n' hour before they see everyone else walking towards them. "So how was the show?"

"It was amazing!" Ron shouts. "I so want to learn to drive like them."

"Merlin help us if that ever happens," Hermione says, as everyone else bursts out laughing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asks.

"Me and Hermione are off shopping," Ginny replies as they both stand up.

"Oh no not again," Draco says as he looks over to Severus.

"Oh yes again," Ginny says as she grabs his arm and starts walking away from the others.

"Guys meet up at Fantasmic's theatre about an hour before it starts so we get good seats, see you later," Hermione says as she takes Severus' arm and they walk after Ginny and Draco.

"Well let's go on some more rides," Ron says to Harry, as they too walk away leaving Minerva and Albus.  
"Shopping my dear," Albus says with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do," Minerva replies as she takes Albus' arm and walks over to the nearest shop.

**Two hours later**

Severus and Draco along with about ten bags each follow Ginny and Hermione into the Sci-fi Dine-in Theatre restaurant. As they shown to a seat and the boys let out a sigh as they are finally able to put the bags down.

"I can see now why women can get so strong," Draco says as he sits next to Ginny.

"Why?" Ginny asks.

"Going shopping it's like weight lifting," Draco replies as he stretches his arms.

"Aaw, are we working you too hard," Ginny says as she sticks out her tongue.

"Yes you are," Draco says as he leans forwards and kisses her. Hermione smiles at her best friend and scans the menu. After a lady comes over and takes their order.

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks," she says with a smile then walks away.

"Well this is definitely a different restaurant," Severus says as he looks around.

"I like it, makes eating more fun," Hermione says as she leans over and kisses Severus.

When their dinner arrives they make small talk whilst watching what is being played on the big screen in front of them.

"People used to think that was scary," Draco says in disbelief as he watches.  
"Back when movies like that were filmed they were considered very realistic even if nowadays we just laugh at them," Hermione says.

"I know but still that looks so... unreal," Draco says shaking his head.

"Yeah I know but if you watch scary films now they do seem real and trust me they are scary," Hermione says to him.

"I will take your word for that," Draco says with a smile.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asks.

"Please no more shopping," Draco begs.

"How about we go hit some rides, again?" Hermione suggest. "We still have time to kill."  
"Sounds good," Severus says as they finish their meal and make their way over to the great movie ride again.

"Guys!" Harry shouts as he sees Hermione, Ginny, Severus and Draco making their way towards them.

"Severus, Draco you really must stop the girls from buying so much," Albus comments as they make their way into the theatre.

"Albus you can go with them next time and tell them no," Severus says glaring at Albus, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing seeing the look in Severus' eyes. They walk over to Albus and link their arms through his and drag him over towards the seats. They take a seat in the Scar section near the front.

"Girls you want owt to eat?" Ron asks as he and Harry stand up.

"Popcorn please," Ginny says.

"Cotton candy for me please," Hermione says, the two boys nod and walk away from the rest of them. Hermione looks over at Severus seeing him struggle with the bags and laughs at him.

"Something funny?" Severus asks raising his eye at her.

"You," she answers as she moves next to him and helps him with the bags.

"Glad to know I amuse you," Severus says with a huff.

"Yeah you do," she says with a smirk and leans over kissing his cheek, Severus looks over Hermione's shoulder to see Albus smiling at them.

"Stupid old man," Severus mumbles under his breath.

"Severus be nice," Hermione says as she turns around and smiles at Albus, which turns into a smirk as she points at Minerva who is currently looking the other way talking to Ginny, Albus coughs as he blushes slightly. Severus smirks when he sees what Hermione has done. "That was very Slytherin of you," he comments as he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder looking at Albus.

"I will take that as a compliment," she says to him as she leans back into his embrace. Not long after Ron and Harry return and hand Hermione her cotton candy, she thanks them and opens it only to have Severus steal some.

"Have you discovered a sweet tooth?" Hermione says with a laugh as she eats what left of the cotton candy that is in her hand.

"May have," Severus replies with a smirk, then puts the cotton candy into his mouth; Hermione just rolls her eyes at him then smiles. They sit and chat until they hear a voice over the loud speaker saying that the show will start in five minutes.

"Finally!" Ron shouts.

"Ron keep your voice down," Ginny says punching his arm.

"Sorry sis, it's just my butt has gone numb from sitting here for so long," Ron complains.

"Mate you're just gonna have to deal with it," Harry says slapping him on the back, at that comment Ron mumbles under his breath. "What was that?"  
"Nothing," Ron says with a fake smile. As the lights around the theatre go out, they look onto the stage to see Mickey Mouse appear. The show continued as different boats came along the water until water was spayed out like a fan creating a screen where images where projected onto it.

"Wow," Ginny says in amazement as she watches.

"Yeah wow," Hermione repeats. They sit and watch the rest of the show with the girls smiling at the show. Hermione looks over at her friends and notices that Ron has fallen asleep and his head is resting in Harry's lap, she has to fight to stop a giggle while getting out the camera and taking a photo. At seeing the flash Harry turns his head to her and this time she laughs. "Sorry Harry," Hermione says turning to face Severus. "This photo is priceless," she says showing him the photo she just took.

"What are..." he asks looking at the screen then smiles looking over at the two boys. "I see what you mean," he says leaning down and kissing her.

"Okay, everyone let's get going," Albus says as he stands up and offers Minerva his hand to help her up.

"Thank you," she says as they start to walk out of the park. Everyone stands, with Harry waking up Ron.

"What? Wait what did I miss?" Ron exclaims as he sits straight.

"Not a lot, just most of the show," Harry says laughing at his friend.

"Its fine Ron you can sleep in the car," Hermione says as she and Ginny walk past the boys and catch up with Minerva. They exit the park and make it to the car, as they exit out of Disney onto the freeway they hit bumper to bumper traffic. "Guys I would get comfortable this could take awhile," Hermione says as she listens to the traffic news on the radio, saying that there is a three car crash blocking all the lanes in the direction they are going in.

"Fine with me," Ron mumbles as he falls asleep.

"How long do you think we will be on here?" Severus asks Hermione.

"Well if I were you I would just go to sleep," Hermione says as she flicks through the radio station.

**Two hours later**

Hermione sighs as she finally pulls into the car park of their hotel, what should have been a fifteen minute drive had taken just under two hours.

"I am so tired," Hermione says as she turns of the engine. "Alright guys everyone up, we are back," she look in the mirror to see everyone stretch and grumbling as they get out of the car. They slowly make their way up to their hotel rooms. Hermione walks into Severus' and Albus' room, when she reaches Severus' bed she collapses onto it.

"Hermione you really should get changed before you go to bed," Severus says as he sits down next to her, looking down to find her already asleep, he smiles and shakes his head at her, carefully he removes her shoes and socks, trying not to wake her he moves her slightly so he can pull the covers out from beneath her and place her under them.

Albus smiles when he watches Severus. "Guess she was really tired," Albus says as he makes his way to his bed.

"Yes I guess she was," he smiles at the sleeping women and brushes a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"If people could see you now my boy," Albus says with a smile.

"I know, my students would think I was under some kind of spell," Severus says with a smirk as he walks to the bathroom.

"You are my boy, hers," Albus says inclining his head towards Hermione, Severus just shrugs his shoulders and walks into the bathroom. When he comes out he sees Albus fast asleep so he turns off the light and gets into bed next to Hermione snaking one arm around her waist, he hears her mumble in her sleep and she moves closer to him.

"Good night my little witch," Severus says as he kisses Hermione softly on the forehead.

Alright there's the next chapter, again sorry it took so long I will try and update quicker next time, hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is Epcot, xx


	10. Chapter 10

Hi so here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them. And to answer a question notwritten asked I have been to Orlando six times and I am going next year again although my dad did book the holiday before he knew when mt exams are he is so lucky the last exam is on the 27th and we fly on the 28th, hope you enjoy this chapter xx

Chapter ten

Day four- part 1- Epcot

Hermione opens her eyes very slowly, she looks down and realises that she is still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday.

'Guess I was more tired than I thought,' Hermione thinks to herself as she tries to get up only to have two strong arms pull her back. "Good morning," she says but doesn't get a reply so she looks behind her to see Severus is still asleep, she shakes her head but snuggles back into his arms.

"Good morning Hermione," Albus says as he sits on the bed herself and Severus are currently occupying.

"Morning. Nice shirt," Hermione says with a smile, as a luminous pink Hawaiian shirt is starring her in the face.

"Thank you. Do you know where we are going today?" he asks.

"I don't, I would go check but I currently can't move," she says with a smile pointing at Severus' arms.

"I can see that," he replies as he stands. "Well everyone else is up and ready, so we are just waiting for you."  
"You guys should go head down and get some breakfast, I need to go have a shower so I will see you when you get back," Hermione says as she very carefully slips out of Severus' arms.

"Alright see you soon," Albus says as he walks into the other room, Hermione listens as the doors of the other rooms close.

"Time to wake up," Hermione says to Severus as she gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," Severus replies groggily as he opens his eyes, Hermione smiles at him then moves of the bed and into the bathroom. Severus watches her then sits up and stretches, he walks over to the dresser and pulls out some clothes after dressing he waits for Hermione to come out of the bathroom so he can go in. When he hears the bathroom door opening he looks up to see Hermione walk out in a towel.

"Forgot to get some clean clothes," she says with a smile, as she pulls the bottom of the towel down a little more.

"You could have shouted for me to get you some," Severus says as he stands and starts to walk towards the bathroom.

"I would rather not have you looking through my underwear draw," Hermione says as she walks into Minerva's and Ginny's room. She dresses quickly and does a drying spell on her hair.

"Sun cream?" Severus asks as he stands behind her.

"Please," Hermione says as she feels his hands rubbing the sun cream into her back, shoulders and neck. "You ever thought of become a masseur?" she asks with a giggle.

"No," he says as he starts to put sun cream on her arms.

"I can do that myself you know?" Hermione says as she spins to face him.

"I know," he says as he puts a dot of sun cream on her nose.

"Give me that," she says as she takes the bottle of him, puts some on her hands then sits down on the bed and does her legs then her face.

"Where is everyone?" Severus asks.

"They went to get some breakfast so they should be back soon," Hermione says as she stands and walks over to the table checking where they are going today.

"We're back!" Ron shouts as he enters the room.

"We noticed," Hermione replies as she grabs her bag and heads for the door. "We are off to Epcot today Albus," she says as she exits the room.

"Guess we should follow her," Harry says as he turns around walking back out of the door, everyone nods and heads to the car.

**At Epcot**

"Hi guys," Brad says as he sees everyone walk into the park.

"Hi Brad!" Ron shouts as he runs over to him.

"Here are your maps and everything else," Brad says handing them out. "You guys have a great day," Brad says with a smile and a wave then walks off.

"Right what are we doing first?" Draco asks.

"Spaceship Earth," Ginny says grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him off in that direction.

"I believe we should follow them," Albus says with a smile, everyone nods at him and walk up Spaceship Earth.

"So what is this ride about?" Ron asks as they get in the queue.

"It's about the history of the human race, from the ancient Egyptians to modern day," Hermione explains. They wait until they get to the front where they are directed to get into the carts. Ginny sits next to Draco with Harry and Ron behind them. While Albus and Minerva sit in front of Severus and Hermione in another cart. "Albus do you want to take some photos?" Hermione asks holding the camera between the seats.

"Of course," Albus says taking the camera with a smile. As they start the ride they go through a tunnel with lots of little light that look like stars. The first thing they come across is the Neanderthals.

"Cave painting?" Severus says to Hermione.

"Yeah, they are the first form of writing really, they tend to tell stories," she explains. The next is the ancient Egyptians. "I love this part of history."

"It is very interesting," Severus says putting his arm around Hermione, she smiles and leans into him.

"Don't you two look nice," Albus says as he takes a picture.

"Albus give me that camera," Severus says trying to snatch it off of him.

"Nope," Albus says with smile and turns back around. They continue on through ancient civilisations until they come to the first printing press.

"Muggle technology always amazed me," Severus says to Hermione.

"Yeah pretty cool what we can do without magic," Hermione whispers back.

"Agreed," Severus says as he continues to take in what can be seen around them. Slowly the cart starts to turn around so they are going backwards up a hill through another tunnel, as they come out of the tunnel come into a room with a giant globe in it.

"Makes you feel small, doesn't it," Hermione says as she lifts her head of Severus' shoulder and turns to face him, he only nods in response, she smiles at him and places her hand on his cheek turning his head towards her.

"Yes?" he asks raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," she says with a smirk as she leans in and kisses him, he kisses her back but looks in Albus direction to see he has the camera ready to take a picture so he puts up his hand and covers the lens.

"Your are no fun my boy," Albus says turning back around taking the camera with him, Severus pulls away from Hermione and smiles at her.

"You really must stop giving that camera to Albus," he says to her.

"I think he takes really good photos personally," Hermione says with a laugh.

"You would," Severus huffs, as the cart starts to spin back around they descend through another tunnel, until they get to the end of the ride.

"Well that was boring," Ron says as they exit spaceship Earth.

"I thought it was very informative," Minerva says to Ron.

"That explains why he didn't like it," Hermione and Harry say at the same time.

"Hey I am not that bad," Ron says as he wraps his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Yes you are," Harry says, as he and Hermione give each other a high five.

"Now, now, let's not pick on Ron," Albus says as he takes the lead, whilst taking a photo of the three of them.

"Thank you Albus," Ron says walking over to him.

"What are we doing now?" Draco asks.

"How about the universe of energy?" Hermione suggests.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ron says.

"Stop complaining bro," Ginny says punching her brother on the arm.

"Oww, alright, alright," Ron laughs then hugs his little sister. "Let's go." They walk over to the show and start off in room with some big screens in it.

"So what is this show about?" Severus asks Hermione.

"Well it's hosted by Ellen DeGeneres and it's all about the resources we use from the planet, how we get energy," Hermione explains as Ellen appears on the big screens.

"How long is this show?" he asks.

"About forty five minutes," Hermione answers.

"This is so boring," Ron complains taking a seat on the floor.

"Stop complaining," Harry says as he hits the back of Ron's head. As the show on the screen finishes everyone is instructed to go into another room where they take a seat in a cart, then the show continues as the cart starts to move into another room.

"Now this is much better," Ron says looking around.

"Hermione what are these things?" Severus asks in a whisper leaning close to Hermione.

"They are dinosaurs they roamed the Earth millions of years ago, but then they died out though no one knows why, but there are a lot of theories," Hermione explains leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Albus give me that camera," Draco says leaning towards him.

"But it's such a nice photo," Albus replies.

"What photo?" Hermione asks taking the camera of Albus, she looks through the photo to find a picture of Draco and Ginny kissing. "Albus you would be great working as the paparazzi," Hermione says as she laughs.

"Herm please delete the photo," Draco begs.

"It's up to Albus," Hermione says handing the camera back.

"I think we should keep it," Albus comments. Draco rolls his eyes and turns back to Ginny who just shrugs and kisses him again. They finish the show and make their exit.

"I will never get used to walking out into this heat," Ron says.

"True but the sun is great for getting a tan," Ginny says as she holds out her arms.

"Wait until we hit the beach Gin, then we can get a real tan," Hermione says.

"Sounds good," Ginny says as the two girls hug each other. "Oh and Minerva," Ginny says wrapping an arm around the older women.

"I don't know if my skin could handle a tan," Minerva says with a smile.

"Oh I am sure it will," Hermione says.

"I want to go on that!" Ron shouts pointing at Mission Space.

"Not my kind of ride," Hermione says.

"Aaw, come on 'Mione, I went on that energy thing," Ron complains, just as Hermione's phone rings.

"Saved by the bell," Hermione says as she answers her phone. "You guys go, I will see you after. Hello," she says as she walks over to a bench and takes a seat.

"Come on everyone let's go," Ron says grabbing Harry and Draco's arms pulling them over towards the ride. Severus watches the rest of the group walk of then goes and sits next to Hermione on the bench.

"Who is on the phone?" Severus asks.

"Hu, oh my mum," Hermione says.

"Darling who is that?" her mum asks.

"Severus, so anyway you were saying," Hermione continues.

"Oh yes, your father has forgotten the password to the computer, again," her mum explains.

"Again, seriously I think he needs his head checking," Hermione sighs.

"I know honey, sometimes I think that too," her mum replies.

"Give me that phone," Hermione's dad says. "Love what's the password?"  
"Why?" Hermione teases; at hearing the change in the tone of her voice Severus turns to face her.

"Please I need to check my emails," her father pleads.

"Fine, its mums initials with your birthday, and no spaces now pass the phone back to mum," Hermione tells him.

"Sorry about that honey, now do tell me about Severus," her mum says.

"Who is Severus?" Hermione hears her father shout.

"No one dear," her mum answers, "would you let me talk to him?"  
"No mum you can't," Hermione says.

"She can't what?" Severus asks.

"Talk to you," she answers. "So mum any news on the you know what front."  
"What is the you know what front?" Severus asks.

"Oh nothing," Hermione says.

"You haven't told him how terrible, but yes I do have some news, I was talking to his mum this morning and she says that he has been asking her about how to impress a lady," her mum says.

"Joy, just what I need," Hermione sighs slumping forward.

"Just think about it this way, you are in a different country, soaking up the sun, with the man you love, just enjoy yourself honey and we can take care of everything when you get back," her mum reassures her.

"Thanks mum, I guess you're right," Hermione says.

"Well I best go, it sounds like your father is having an argument with the computer, have fun honey," her mum says.

"Yeah, bye mum love you."  
"Love you too," with that they hang up their phones.

"I love my mum," Hermione says as she leans her head against Severus' shoulder.

"What was the thing you asked her about?" he asks intrigued.

"Doesn't matter," Hermione answers.

"It clearly does," Severus says taking hold of her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I really doesn't I can deal with it," Hermione assures him as she leans up and kisses him.

"I am here if you need me," Severus says to her as he pulls away from her.

"That was amazing!" they hear Ron shouting, they both turn to see everyone walking towards them, with Draco helping Ginny and Harry and Minerva helping Albus.

"I am never going on that ride again," Albus says as he takes a seat next to Hermione.

"Albus you look green," Hermione says as she puts her arm around him.

"I will be fine in a few minutes," he says.

"What are we going on next?" Ron asks.

"How about test track?" Harry says.  
"Sounds good," Ron says walking off.

"Guess we should follow him," Hermione says standing from the bench. "Do you need a hand Albus?"  
"No thank you I am alright now," he replies standing. Everyone follows Ron over to the entrance of the ride.

"Wow," Ginny says as she looks around at all the car parts in the queue area.

"Yeah wow," Ron says looking around.

"Whose sitting with who the cars only hold six people," Draco asks as the get near the front of the queue.

"Just go as two groups of four," Hermione says, Draco nods. In the first car Harry and Ron sit in the front row, with Albus and Minerva behind them. In the next car Draco and Ginny sit in the front row with Severus and Hermione behind them.

"So what happens on this ride?" Severus asks Hermione.

"It's like what they would put normal cars through when they are testing them, it's also one of the fastest rides in Disney," Hermione says as they come to the first part of the ride. The car is put through a hill climb, and then the car is run over lots of different surfaces like cobbles. "This is to test the car suspension," Hermione explains.

"Well this car doesn't have very good one then," Severus says as he grips the arm rests. The next test is to test the antilock brakes. The cars antilock brakes are first turned off as they go through a course, then they are turned back on and they go through the same course again.

"Herm could that happen to the car we are in?" Ginny asks.

"Can what happen?" she asks leaning forward slightly.

"The brakes failing?" Ginny extends.

"Yeah, but it is very unlikely," Hermione answers.

"What you do if they did fail?" Severus asks her.

"Remain calm, and try to slow the car down in another way," Hermione says with a shrug. "I don't really know it has never happened to me."  
"What something you don't know, that must be first," Severus says with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Hey," Hermione pouts as she hits him on the arm, while he just raises his hands in defence. The car go through different rooms one that is really hot, the next is really cold and one other.

"Well that would happen in the real world," Severus comments as they come out of the third chamber.

"Well you might travel a lot and like to take your car with you," Hermione says with a smirk.

"Fine know-it-all," Severus replies to her statement, Hermione just shakes her head at him. Next the car goes up a hill with a series of blind corners gaining speed as it goes, until it is near the top where a truck is coming towards them and the car swerves out of the way at the last moment, but not before Severus tenses up.

"It's not real," Hermione says taking hold of his hand. The final test comes up as the car line up before a barrier, then starts to accelerate towards it.

"It is going to stop right?" Severus asks.

"Don't know," Hermione says with a shrug of her shoulders but has a smile on her face, Severus tenses and closes his eye as they are about to hit the barrier, but the barrier opens and the car goes to full speed. "Did you honestly think we were going to crash?" Hermione asks amused.

"Of course not," Severus says as he lets go of her hand and gets out of the car.

"Alright, guess I will just have to buy the photo that was taken right before we went through the barrier," Hermione says as she runs in front of him.

"Hermione," Severus warns but she is already at the till paying for the photo. "You do realise I will get you back," he says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I look forward to you trying," Hermione says as she spins around in his arms.

"You two, put eachother down and let's go," Ron shouts from across the shop.

"Coming Ron," Hermione says as she takes Severus' hand pulling him along behind her. "So what are we doing now?"

"Gin wants to go meet some characters," Ron says.

"Yeah, come on Herm," Ginny says pulling her best friend along by her arm. They walk over to the character meet and greet. "Wow, Mickey," Ginny says as she and Hermione walk up to him.

"Smile girls," Albus says holding up the camera.

"Albus you get in the picture," Hermione says as she walks over to him taking the camera from him.

"Alright, alright," Albus says walking over to Mickey.

"Minerva you too," Ginny says walking over to her, Minerva just nods and stands on the other side of Mickey. They go see Donald and Daisy Duck then exit the building.

"So what are we doing next?" Severus asks as he is getting bored of meeting characters.

"The seas," Ginny says wrapping her arm around Draco's.

"Lead the way," Albus says taking a photo of them.

"Albus that camera is going to get you killed one day," Severus comments walking past him.

"Leave him alone," Hermione says laughing as she hugs Severus, who just rolls his eyes at her. As they walk up to the seas with Nemo and friends, they climb into giant clams.

"Wow, look dolphins," Ginny says pointing in front of her through the glass, Draco looks at her and smiles seeing the smile on her face. "They are so beautiful," she says, not really speaking to anyone.

"Not as beautiful as you," Draco whispers in her ear, making her blush.

"Wonder what he said to her," Severus says to Hermione as he sees Ginny blush.

"Not a clue," Hermione replies, as she watches the fish in the tank before them.  
"Hermione what will your parents think when they meet me?" Severus asks leaning forward.

"My mum won't care, she will just be happy for me, my dad will probably shout, swear possibly hit you," she turns her head to face him seeing a worried look in his eyes. "But he will calm down, to him I am still his little girl, his only little girl, so he is just protective," she continues, then leans over and kisses his cheek. "Don't worry about it," she says with a smile.

"If you say so," Severus replies sitting back up straight.

"Trust me Severus," Hermione says hugging him.

"Albus put that camera down now," Severus warns pointing at him and glaring, Hermione just giggles and lets go of Severus and turns towards Albus and smiles.

"Thank you Hermione," Albus smiles whilst taking a picture of her.

"You really shouldn't humour him like that," Severus says looking at her.

"True, but I don't mind having my photo taken," Hermione says turning back around to face Severus. They finish their ride on the clams and walk out into the aquarium.

"I want to go see the dolphins again," Ginny says pulling on Draco's arm.

"Alright I am coming," Draco says and allows himself to be pulled along by the girl.

"We can split up for a little then come back and meet here in about half 'n' hour," Albus says as he walks off in a different direction.

"Guess someone should go with him," Minerva says pointing at Albus.

"And of course you will gladly volunteer," Hermione says with a smirk, causing Minerva to blush and quickly walk away.  
"What was all that about?" Ron asks.

"Mate you really are blind to these sorts of things," Harry says walking away from him.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Ron shouts running after him.

"How do you put up with those two?" Severus asks walking towards the manatees.

"Practice and a lot of patience," Hermione replies coming to stand next to him as they look out into a pool with three manatees in it.

"I can only imagine, it's bad enough having to teach them."  
"They aren't that bad once you get to know them, they just drive you mad from time to time," Hermione says laughing.

"I will take your word for that," Severus says as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"What do you think about them?" Harry asks Ron as they look at Hermione and Severus.

"What is there to think, I lost what can I do, plus if I say owt Hermione will probably just hex me into next week," Ron says with shrug.

"Very true mate," Harry says slapping him on the back.

"I wish people would stop doing that," Ron says as he walks away from Harry.

**Half 'n' Hour Later**

"Hurry up guys!" Ginny shouts, as she sees Harry and Ron walking towards the rest of the group.

"Sorry we lost track of time," Harry says as they reach them. "So what are we doing next?"  
"We are heading to the land," Albus says as he leads the way, as the walk into the building they look down to see a restaurant below them.

"So what we doing first?" Draco asks.

"Soarin'!" Ron says, running ahead of everyone.

"Bro wait up," Ginny shouts running after him.

"Best catch up with them," Albus says walking after them.

"Hurry up guys," Ron whines as everyone catches up with him, once everyone has caught up with the two Weasley's they enter the queue.

"Did I even tell you why I don't like flying on a broom?" Hermione asks in a whisper to Severus.

"No you haven't," Severus replies.

"Because to me it never felt safe, I get the feeling that I won't like this ride," she tells him taking a hold of his hand.

"I will be right next to you, you don't need to worry," Severus assures her.

"Thanks," Hermione says hugging him. As they are lead into alpha gate like at an airport where they are told they are about to board Flight 5505, to California. After the doors open and they are directed by a person dressed as a flight attendant into their seats.

"This looks so cool," Ron says as they fasten their seatbelts.

"If you say so," Hermione whispers, then the seats start to move upwards so they are in front of a giant screen.

"Cool it like being on a broom," Ron says a little too loudly, which earn him a hit on the back of his head by Harry.

"Keep your voice down, people are looking," Harry says shaking his head.

"Right, sorry mate," Ron apologises then turns his attention to the screen. Severus looks beside him to see Hermione has a very tight grip on the arm rests so he slips his hand into hers.

"So you can go on aeroplanes but this scares you," Severus whispers in her ear.

"I can't sit in a window seat when I fly because I see out of it, that's why I let you sit there," Hermione explains.

"Okay," Severus says moving his other arm to rest on her forearm.

"Thank you," Hermione says leaning closer to him. As they soar towards California they pass over a golf course where a golf ball comes flying at them, causing both Hermione and Ginny to jump.

"This so cool," Ron says watching the screen with a look of amazement on his face.

"At least someone likes it," Ginny says staring at her brother. Then they soar over the golden gate bridge. "Okay that is cool," Ginny says as they soar over California itself. As they reach their destination they are lowered back to the ground, as they unlock their seatbelts and head for the exit they hear Ron shouting.

"Can we go to California?"

"Ron California is on the other coast of America, it's a bit far to go," Hermione tells him.

"We could just apart there," he suggests with a cheesy grin.

"No Ron, and keep your voice down," Hermione says whilst she hits him on the back of the head this time.

"Sorry I keep forgetting," he apologises, again.

"We noticed," Draco says walking past him.

"What's next?" Minerva asks.

"Living with the land," Albus says leading the way over to the start of the ride.

"What's this about?" Ron asks as everyone takes a seat in the boat.

"It's about agriculture," Hermione says.

"What's that?" Ron asks still confused.

"It's like herbology," Harry whispers to Ron.

"Okay, Neville would like this ride then," everyone nods at Ron's statement, as they head through a dark part of the ride that shows a forest in the middle of thunderstorm.

"Never mess with mother nature," Hermione says to Severus.

"Very true," Severus says wrapping his arm around her shoulder. As they enter the first greenhouse filled with tropical fruits growing.

"This is so boring," Ron says as he closes his eyes pretending to go sleep.

"Grow up brother," Ginny says shaking her head at her brother.

"That would be a very hard thing for him to do," Draco says as he and Harry burst out laughing.  
"Well said Draco," Harry says whilst still laughing, even though Ron is glaring at him.

"I can be grown up when I want to be," Ron whines as he crosses his arms in front of him.

"You must never want to be then," Hermione says joining in the conversation and laughing along with the others.

"I feel like I am being ganged up on," Ron huffs and turns his head away from everyone else.

"Alright everyone stop teasing Ron," Albus says trying to keep the peace.

"They are just having a little Albus leave them be," Minerva says as she smiles with at Albus, who just nods at her. Hermione and Ginny smirk at eachother from across the boat. "Girls stop that train of thought this instance," she warns.

"Yes Minerva," Hermione and Ginny says together.

"You have that look in your eye again," Severus whispers to Hermione.

"I know," Hermione says smiling at him. They continue on through the next few green houses containing fish, desert plants, along with other crops until they come to the labs.

"Albus can I borrow the camera?" Harry asks, Albus just nods and hands him the camera, while he quickly takes a picture of Ron who is fast asleep with his mouth slightly open.

"Bro time to wake up," Ginny says as they come to the end of the ride.

"Hu, what?" Ron asks confused as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

"I thought you were joking about falling asleep," Hermione says to Ron as they get off the boat.

"I thought I was too," Ron says as he stretches. "So what's next?"

"Honey I shrunk the Audience, it's one of those 3-D shows," Ginny says.

"Now that sounds better," Ron says taking the lead. They walk into the theatre and take a pair of glasses each. As they stand in the waiting area they are welcomed to Imagination Institute, and told that it is the Inventor of the Year Award Ceremony, which is being presented to Wayne Szalinski, then the door to the theatre open and they make their way inside.

"Now if you could please put on your safety goggles," the attendant says, everyone does as they are asked. The curtains open and the show starts with everyone looking for Wayne.

"Well it is very good if they can't find the inventor," Severus says to Hermione.

"I am sure he will show up soon," Hermione says taking his hand. Just then Wayne flies into the screen, he then drops the control to the thing he is flying on and spins out of control.

"Nick show them some of your father's invention, whilst we try to find your father," Diane Szalinski says as they all start looking for the professor. As the shows them different inventions mice run under the audiences feet.

"Arrh," both Hermione and Ginny scream, along with other members of the audience and pull their feet of the floor.

"Didn't like that," Hermione says to Severus.  
"Really it was quite amusing from where I am sitting," Severus replies with smirk.

"Oh shut up," Hermione says hitting him on the arm, next the audience is shown a lion which roars in their face. Wayne then uses his shirking ray to return himself to his normal size, and then demonstrates its usefulness by shrinking a family's holiday luggage.

"We can already do that," Ron says, which earns him a whack on the back of the head from Ginny.

"Quiet bro," she warns. Then the machine starts going out of control and then shrinks the audience.

"Wayne what happened?" Diane asks.

"Now don't get mad but honey I shrunk the audience," Wayne says to his wife. Then Adam comes along and takes a picture of the audience then pick up the audience.

"Now Adam darling put the audience down for mommy," Diane asks. "Carefully," as they are put back down a snake slithers onto the screen.

"Oh no, this can't be good," Ginny says as she takes hold of Draco and Ron's hands, the snake then notices the audience and then starts to strike at them, until the Szalinski's dog, Quark, come along and cases it away, luckily then Wayne fixes the machine and the audience is returned to its normal size. Quark is hit by the beam momentarily and runs off stage. Wayne then accepts his award and begins his speech.

"Dad we have a big, humongous problem," Nick interrupts as a giant Quark walks onto the stage, the curtains close and just as the wizards think it is over, Quark sticks his head out between the curtains and sneezes on everyone.

"That was disgusting," Severus says as he stands up.

"That was awesome," Ron says standing up and walking out of the theatre. "So where to next?" Ron asks as he puts his glasses in the bin provided.

"The world showcase," Hermione says, everyone nods and follows her. "So which way around?"  
"Let's start at Mexico," Harry says walking in that direction. They walk into Mexico and make their way into the Mayan pyramid.

"Let's go on that," Ron says pointing at the boat ride at the back of the pyramid through loads of little stalls.

"Herm I can't wait to go shopping," Ginny says linking her arm through Hermione's.

"Neither can I, hope you boys are feeling strong today," Hermione says as both she and Ginny starts giggling as the get onto a boat. "I have a feeling of de ja vu," Hermione says once she is sat down.

"Why?" Severus asks leaning forward.

"Boat, song," Hermione says.

"It better not be like it's a small world," Severus warns as the boat moves off from the dock. The boat moves through the main part of the pyramid then into a tunnel where Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca, introduce themselves as The Three Caballeros and then discover that Donald Duck is missing, they then go off and look for him, as the ride continues they see Donald touring around Mexico with Panchito and Jose searching for him on a magic sarape.

"This isn't as bad as it's a small world," Severus says to Draco.

"Yeah, but it is still bad," Draco says to his godfather.

"True," Severus agrees.

"Our boyfriends are impossible," Ginny says to Hermione.

"I agree with you completely," Hermione says smiling at her best friend. "Oh I have an idea how we can get Minerva and Albus together," she whispers in Ginny's ear.

"Oh do tell," Ginny says back.

"Sev what do you think they are planning?" Draco asks.

"I have found it if better not to know, trust me on this Draco," Severus tells him, Draco nods and returns his attention to the ride. Next they go into a room with character in it that are very similar to the one form it's a small world.

"Harry what are Ginny and Hermione on about?" Ron asks.

"Not a clue, but from the looks in their eyes I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever they are planning," Harry replies with Ron nodding in agreement, Minerva overhears the boys and looks towards the girls and shakes her head.  
"Why do I get the feeling I am part of what they are planning?" Minerva asks herself.

"What was that Minerva?" Albus asks.

"Oh, nothing," she says with a smile.

"Sounds good right," Hermione says normally.

"Yep, they won't know what has hit them," Ginny says as both she and Hermione burst out laughing. They finish the ride in Mexico City with firework going off on the roof. "That was fun," Ginny says as everyone gets off of the boat.

"Yep it was," Hermione says as they walk out of the pyramid.

"Guys I am hungry," Ron complains.

"Fine let's go eat at China, we can come back and do Norway," Hermione says taking the lead and walking past Norway and into China, then over to the Nine Dragons Restaurant.

"How many dining today?" a lady asks them.

"Eight," Hermione says.

"This way," the lady says with a smile and leads them over to a table. "I will be back to take your order shortly," she smiles and bows leaving them to look at the menu. After deciding what they want the waitress comes back over and takes their order.

"I absolutely love Oriental food," Hermione says.

"Never had it," Draco and Severus says at the same time.  
"That's just terrible, I will have to get you try sushi some time," Hermione says with smile.

"What's sushi?" Ginny asks.

"Raw fish," Hermione replies.

"Yuck that sounds horrible," Ron says sticking out his tongue.

"Don't knock till you try it," Hermione says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I would try it," Albus says with a smile.

"Thank you Albus," Hermione says smiling at him. Soon the waitress returns with their food.

"Enjoy your meal," she says as she bows to them.

"I am sure we will," Hermione says smiling.

"Why does she keep bowing?" Ron asks.

"It is a sign of respect," Hermione answers, he nods at her and they start eating their dinner.

I will leave it there, again sorry it took so long to do, I will try to update faster next time, hope you enjoyed, xx


End file.
